


Four For One(4F1)

by QueenWannabe



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: All in university, Comedy, Hyeongjun is a baby, Hyeongjun is so innocent and naive, Literally Hyeongjun Harem, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWannabe/pseuds/QueenWannabe
Summary: Why only love one person when you have four to be calls as your lover ?But....what'll happen if the ex boyfriend appearance make the story has a twist  ?





	1. Characters 1: Angels and His Lovers

## Characters 1 : Angel and his lovers

-19 years old  
\- Freshmen at Swing Star University(SSU)  
\- The walking definition of cute - VERY Innocent, naive!  
\- Love = Food  
\- Doesn't eat vegetables because he said its too beautiful to be eat.   
\- Wooseok's younger cousin  
\- A part of Crayon Baby Group. (CBG)   
\- Dongpyo's best friend  
\- The new campus sweetheart

\- 24 years old  
\- Like to smile but his smile can be meaning of anything.   
\- Mischievous, trickiest, smartest, cruelest, sexiest  
\- A university student council president. He don't want that but people still choose him. Wbk.   
\- A heir of Han Corp.   
\- Tsundere 1  
\- Senior at Swing Star University  
\- Yohan's, Seungyoun's and Hangyul's best friend.  
\- A part of Taradez group.   
\- Brothers before the hoes. Yet, Hyeongjun before the brothers.

\- 24 years old  
\- Look friendly but NO. Don't ever come close to him ! You'll be punch on the face.   
\- Smile a lots but don't believe it.   
\- Prankster together with Hangyul.   
\- A famous producer known as Luizy.  
\- Tsundere 2  
\- Senior at Swing Star University.   
\- A part of the Taradez group.  
\- Hangyul's, Seungwoo's and Yohan's best friend.   
\- A second heir of Cho Entertainment.   
\- A part of Taradez group

\- 22 years old   
\- Cold. Fearless. Coolest. Expressionless.   
\- Literally everyone at school never see his smile.   
\- Hard to read what playing in his mind.   
\- Famous racer   
\- Black belt in taekwando  
-Tsundere 3  
-A youngest heir of Kim Corp.  
-A sophomore at Swing Star University  
\- Loud when he is with his best friends  
\- Seungwoo's, Seungyoun's and Hangyul's best friend.   
\- A part of Taradez group

  
\- 22 years old  
\- The loudest one.   
\- Seungyoun's prank partner.   
\- The one who everyone feared.  
\- Black belt at taekwando along with Yohan  
\- Tsundere 4  
\- A vocalist of D'etat band  
\- Own a cafe  
\- A heir of Lee Food's Industry  
\- Seungwoo's, Seungyoun's and Yohan's best friend.   
\- A part of Taradez group


	2. Characters 2: A bunch of sweets

## Characters 2 : A bunch of sweets !😂

**_Son Dongpyo_**  
-19 years old  
-Hyeongjun's Cutie. (Hyeongjun said so.)   
-Sassy, savage, funny and the most kind hearted one.  
-Protective of his Cutie Hyeongjun.   
-Minhee's boyfriend.( Hahaha. I ship MiniPyo !)  
-A part of CBG group.

**_Lee Eunsang_**  
-19 years old  
\- Hyeongjun's sunshine !  
\- Cute, funny and soft talker boy~   
\- Like to arguing with Dongpyo  
-Protective of Hyeongjun 2  
\- A part of CBG group.

_**Kang Minhee**_  
\- 19 years old  
\- Hyeongjun's handsome hyung.   
\- A walking wikipedia  
\- Loud, savage, fearless and the the trouble maker in their circle of group  
\- Dongpyo's sweetheart.   
\- Protective of Hyeongjun 3  
\- A part of CBG group.

_**Cha Junho**_  
\- Hyeongjun's handsome hyung number 2 ><  
\- Funny, smart and love to gossip.   
\- Not a robot guys, he talks a lots.  
-Protective of Hyeongjun 4  
\- A part of CBG group

*_All of __CBG__ group members are freshmen at Swing Star University. _  
  


_**Kim Wooseok**_  
\- 23 years old  
\- Hyeongjun's cousin  
\- Love Hyeongjun a lots like his own dongsaeng because he is an only son in his family.  
\- Strict, savage   
\- Pretty and handsome man  
\- Protective of his cousin  
\- A sophomore at Swing Star University.

_**Nam Dohyon**_  
-17 years old  
\- Another cousin of Hyeongjun  
\- Adore his Hyeongjun hyung a lots  
\- Love food like Hyeongjun  
\- Protective of Hyeongjun even though he is younger.   
\- Student at PdXiuss High School

_**Song(**__**Choi**__**) **__**Byungchan**_  
-24 years old  
-Hyeongjun's older brother. The only one.   
\- Lovely, beautiful and caring  
\- Protective of his baby brother because Hyeongjun is the only family he have.   
\- Senior at Seoul University. (Yes, different one from others.)


	3. Prologue

  
"Pyo !" Hyeongjun squealed and run toward his best friend who already waiting for him in front of the University main gate. Dongpyo excitedly waved back at him with a big smile adorning his face.

"Song Hyeongjun~." The brunette engulfed the curly hair boy in a big bear hug while swaying to the left and right. An usual greeting for both of them.

"Hehe.. How is my cutie today ?"Hyeongjun pulled away from the hug and gave Dongpyo the sweet smile. His cheeks literally lifted up along when he is smiling.

"Of course I'm fine !What do you expect huh you baby ?"Dongpyo gave a sinister look at Hyeongjun. Don't mind him. One of his hobby is teasing Hyeongjun.

"Ish ! I'm just asking. Hmph !"Hyeongjun huffed.

Dongpyo laughed. He tiptoed to ruffle Hyeongjun's hair. Remind him again, why his best friend so cute ?

"I'm just joking. Don't sulk you big baby !" The shorter of the two tickled Hyeongjun and make the boy finally laughing.

"Pyo is meanie... A big one !"Hyeongjun nodded at his own words. Agreed with what he just said. 

Dongpyo laughed. "If you said so... Kikiki. "

Hyeongjun pouted before he pulled Dongpyo's hand to walk into the University hall. They're lucky they have 30 minutes more before their lecture start.

"Lets go grab breakfast. Hyeongjun is hungry. "The curly hair boy literally bouncing cutely on his steps while Dongpyo can only cooed at him. A living definition of cuteness indeed.

"Yeah, lets go feed our tummy !"

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  


At the cafe :

"Hyeongjun !Dongpyo ! Over here !" A voice can be heard calling them when both of the boys arrived at cafe entrance.  
Hyeongjun scanned the cafe to find the voice owner and his smile widened when he spotted his three other best friends. Dongpyo also can see where his friends is so he pulled Hyeongjun to follow him toward their best friends table.

"Morning hyungs !Hyeongjun is here~." Hyeongjun showed his eye smile at his best friends and make them cooing in unison.

"Good morning too uri Hyeongjunnie. "Minhee pulled Hyeongjun to sit at the left side of him because Dongpyo already occupied the right side. Junho and Eunsang is sitting across of them at the table.

"Morning too Junnie." Eunsang leaned forward to pinch Hyeongjun's cheek playfully.

"Morning Jun !"Junho gave Hyeongjun a big smile and make Hyeongjun giggled. Junho's smile is pretty !

"You guys are sucks. I'm here too. Where is the greeting for me ?"Dongpyo rolled his eyes at his friends. Not like he is really annoyed but that the way he is lifting up the mood more among them. Yes !Bickering like a kid is a must for best friend !

"Oh! You're here. Sorry, cannot see you. " The cherry hair boy stick his tongue out at Dongpyo who shows the fist as the reply.

"I already gave you good morning kiss so, spare me."Minhee grinned.

"Ewww... Stop flirting in front of us !"Junho threw a bread crumbs toward Minhee and a blushing Dongpyo. Honestly, Minhee and Dongpyo are so cute together.

"Eeh! Why Hyeongjun don't get any morning kiss ?Hyeongjun want it too. " The youngest of them pouted. The other four fall in silence for a while before they laughed.

"Why you guys laughing ?Hyeongjun said he want morning kiss !" The poodle like boy stomped his feet like a little kid.

"Okay, okay.. Here. " Junho stand up and walks closer toward Hyeongjun. He ruffled Hyeongjun's hair before gave a peck at the boy's cheek. Eunsang, Dongpyo and Minhee also did the same thing. They will do anything for their baby best friend at this rate.

Hyeongjun giggled. "Hyeongjun got so many kiss !" He clapped his hands happily. His smile also make his best friends smiling along.

This boy is an angel. For sure.

"Oh! Junnie, what do you want to eat ?Pyo will buy it for you. "Dongpyo already stand up from his seat when he remembered both Hyeongjun and him come here to get a breakfast.

"Food !Lets Hyeongjun go with you, Pyo."He hurriedly stand up from his chair but got pulled back by Minhee.

"No. There is so many people over there. They sure will touch you if they see you." Minhee shakes his head.

"Yes, Minhee is right, Junnie. Just sit here okay. Let Eunsang and Pyo going there to buy food for you." Dongpyo ruffled Hyeongjun's hair.

Hyeongjun pouted. He showed his best friends a big puppy eyes. The one look that his friends will never say no to him. Yes! Of course Hyeongjun oblivious about it. It is just natural expression of him when he is sulking.

The other four looked at each other before they sighed. They will never win again Hyeongjun though. Aigoo Hyeongjun~ You big baby !

"Fine !You can come with me. "Dongpyo said and instantly make Hyeongjun smiled.

"I will go with you guys then." Junho exclaimed and joined Dongpyo and Hyeongjun. They walks toward the food counter while chatting among themselves. Eh! More to Junho and Dongpyo teasing Hyeongjun though.

"Yeayy !Food !Food !"The curly hair boy sing songed happily. Who not happy when its come to food though ?Obviously not Hyeongjun. He love food a lots.

"Junnie be careful." Junho remind the boy when they noticed the said boy already walk ahead from both of them.

Well. A warning come late.

BUKKKK !

"OUCHH !"

Both of Junho and Dongpyo gasped loudly with their eyes widened. They rushed to help Hyeongjun who now sitting on the floor after he fell on his butt, effect of bumping into a someone.

"Hyeongjunnie ! Are you okay ?"Both of them worriedly eyeing Hyeongjun who is pouting while looking at his red palms.

Hyeongjun ignored his friends and turn toward the person in front of them. He bowed at the taller guy with silver brown hair." I'm sorry !"

The taller guy snickered. "Where is your eyes when walking huh ?!"

Junho and Dongpyo whose eyeing Hyeongjun before, turns toward that guy when they heard the harsh words toward their best friend. They gasped again. _'Oh shit !Han Seungwoo !'_

Dongpyo looked at Junho in panic. They cannot defend Hyeongjun against this guys. Yes. Not only one guy in front of them now. There are also other three tall guys beside Seungwoo.

"We're so---" Junho tried to apologise for Hyeongjun but he gasped again when the younger boy did something that he can never believe.

Hyeongjun stomped his feet angrily. "Ishh !I'm already apologise !Why you mad at me ?!" His face scowled cutely like an angry kitten.

  
Dongpyo's face contorted in horror. Junho blinks. OH MY GOD! Hyeongjun is in trouble ! They looked at Hyeongjun and the four guys interchangeably. They need to help Hyeongjun quickly before those university princes does anything toward their lovely friend.

Seungwoo's smile faltered. He a little bit shocked that the younger boy in front of him bravely talk back to him. There is no one brave enough to talk back to him and his friends. He glances at his best friends and yes, his best friends also surprised even though their face expressionless like usual. He cleared his throat a little and turn back to face the angry boy.

_'Oh !Why I doesn't notice that he is so small and....... Cute ?'_

_'He looks like poodle... '_

_'His cheeks look so soft. '_

_'Why there is melody suddenly playing in my head ?'_  
  


"You're brave huh.. " A tall guy with slightly long black hair smirked amusedly. Hmm.. Cho Seungyoun.

"I don't see you around before....Freshman ?" Seungwoo smiled his famous smile while shamelessly eyeing Hyeongjun from head to the toe.

Hyeongjun huffed. "Ish !A big meanies !Don't want to talk with you guys !"He turn his head away. Annoyed.

"And you !Your smile is creepy !"Hyeongjun frowned while point his fingers at Seungwoo's face.

Seungwoo raised his eyebrow while his 'creepy' smile faltered slowly. Who the hell is this boy ?He is so brave to talk against four of them.

Dongpyo become more panicked. He hurriedly pulled Hyeongjun to stand behind him. He then bowed deeply at the four guys. Junho who silently watching just now also bowed beside him.

"We're sorry ! Please spare our friend !"

Hyeongjun pulled his friends clothes with a sulking face. "Why you guys apologise to the meanies ?" He glared at his friends.

Dongpyo fake a laugh and quickly shut Hyeongjun's mouth with his palms.

"Hmphhhhhh. "

Junho scratch his back head and grinned sheepishly at the four guys. He bowed for the second time before pulled both of his smaller friends away from those scary seniors.

"We're sorry again !Spare my friend !" Dongpyo shouted while pushed Hyeongjun to walk out from the cafeteria.

"Don't say sorry to meanies !"Hyeongjun whined.

Junho shakes his head. He followed the two from behind. He noticed that all the students in the cafeteria is watching them with various expression. How to not watch though when there is someone who is so brave to talk back against the princes. He is amused with Hyeongjun yet he is scared for the youngest life in the university start from today.   
  
  
  
  
  


Seungwoo stared at the retreating figures of the curly hair boy. He smiled. Amused. That one sure is different from others. He turns towards his best friends whom also staring at the said boy. 

"He is interesting. "Hangyul who only keep his mouth shut all the time chuckled. He cannot help but stare at the boy. That why he is not talking.

"Yes. Indeed. "Seungyoun agreed.

"So, what his name ?" Seungwoo asked no one. He just curious. 

Yohan smirked slightly at his best friends. 

"Song Hyeongjun."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun is a little brat here ><


	4. Un

The next day :

  
Hyeongjun slightly tilted his head to the side while eyeing the commotion that happened in front of the lecture hall he currently attend. He is still at his table even though the lecture already end five minutes ago. Dongpyo who also take the same course with him also sit still beside him at the table. There are so many students who blocked both of the lecture hall doors. So, that why both of them sit still because they cannot go out.

"Pyo, what happened there ?"Hyeongjun pointed toward the door with his mouth.

Dongpyo shrugged. He also does not know. "I don't know but they're so noisy !"He annoyedly rolled his eyes. What the snacks happen there ?Its look like the students are looking at something or maybe waiting for someone hot over there.

The curly hair boy innocently staring at the big commotion while nipping the oat chocolate bar that he is holding.

"Can I join them ?"Hyeongjun asked Dongpyo who instantly shakes his head as a no.

"Nope. You sit here until they're gone. "He replied without looking at the boy beside him.

"But.. I'm hungry now."Hyeongjun pouted while munching his second oat bar now. His cheeks puffing like a chipmunks.

Dongpyo rummaged his backpack without a word and pulled out banana muffin. He smiled and gave it toward Hyeongjun who happily accept it.

"Thank you Pyo." Hyeongjun grinned until his eyes turn into small crescent.

"You're lucky that you my cute best friend. If not, I will kick you out. " Dongpyo's answered make Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips out.

"Don't be a meanie !"

"I'm not a m----. "

"Hyeongjun-ah, there is someone who want to see you. "A tall girl with brown long hair stopped in front both of them. The girl smiled at the duo with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Oh! Lisa !"Dongpyo greeted the girl.

"Yo sup Dongpyo !"She replied back with a full swag. She is so cool and friendly.

Hyeongjun giggled at his friend interaction with Lisa. He totally already forget that someone want to see him.

"Eh. Btw, who want to see Hyeongjun ?"Its Dongpyo who asked what Lisa's real intention to come here and greet them.

"Ah! He is one of the Princes. Lee Hangyul." Answered the girl while ruffled Hyeongjun's hair playfully.

Dongpyo widened his eyes. WHAT ?OH. MY. GOD.

Hyeongjun who heard the name, looked up at Lisa. "Who is that ?I don't know him."

Lisa raised her eyebrows while stared at Hyeongjun, disbelief by what she just heard. How come there is someone who doesn't know about the Princes ?The famous Taradez members ?

"You really don't know him ?"She asked again to make sure.

Hyeongjun nodded innocently.

Lisa chuckled. Hyeongjun is really something. Now, she curious why Lee Hangyul want to see the boy. Lets just hope that its not one of Hangyul's prank.

"Go see him then." Lisa said nonchalantly with a smile.

Hyeongjun put his finger at his chin. Thinking. He should or he should not see that guy ?He frowned. Maybe he need to go see the guy, maybe there is something important.

Oh !Song Hyeongjun...You don't know what Lee Hangyul want from you kid....

"Hyeongjun will see him then."He stood up from his chair and start to walk toward the door but his steps halted by Dongpyo who pulled his hand.

"No Junnie! Don't go see him !"Dongpyo protested.

Hyeongjun looked at his best friend with his big eyes. Not understand why his friend refrained him from seeing the guy.

"But why ?"

"Because he is your nightmare." The shorter said with a panicked and worried face. How he wished the other three can be here with him now.

Hyeongjun blinked. "But I don't have any nightmare last night and I dreaming about foods !"He answered with a big smile.

Dongpyo face palmed. Lisa laughed while sit on the table comfortably.

"Oh my !But no !You cannot go and see him."

"Its okay,Pyo. I will just go and see him." He smiled at his shorter friend before let go of Dongpyo's hand at his hand and proceed to walk toward the door.

The students who crowded in front of the door automatically gave Hyeongjun a way when they saw the boy coming. No. They gave way because they know that Hyeongjun is the one that Hangyul, the prince come to meet with.

Hyeongjun blinked confusedly. Why all the students looked at him ?His face slowly turn red at the attentions he received. He bit his lips. He is shy to become the center of the attention.

"Oh you come finally. "A deep and light voice make Hyeongjun looked up from staring at his white shoes. He is meet with the guy that leaning against the wall while putting both of hands inside the pant pockets. Cool but Hyeongjun pouted when he remembered who the guy is.

"You one of the meanies !"He said with a slightly whining tone in his voice.

All the students gasped. Hangyul chuckled. So, the boy remember him. Good then. He pushed himself from the wall and walks closer toward the smaller boy. He looked down at the boy after he stopped exactly in front of Hyeongjun.

"Still remember me huh ?"He asked with a smirk.

Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips out. His habit when he is unsatisfied or annoyed at something.

"Ish! Of course I remember you ! You guys the meanies make me hungry all day yesterday !"He said with a stomp of his feet. He remembered that he does not take his breakfast yesterday and that make him hungry all day even though he had lunch and snacks. Breakfast is important for him !No breakfast, no happy Hyeongjun ! Yes, he said that.

Hangyul smirked faltered. He cannot believe that Hyeongjun remembered him and his friends just because the boy is hungry yesterday. He stared at angry boy before bursted out laughing.

Hyeongjun huffed. "Stop laughing." His lips formed into angry pout.

Hangyul stopped laughing. He is back to look at the boy and smiled. The smile that only Hyeongjun can see it.

Other students still watching them like there is K-drama happen in front of them.

"Ish !Don't look at meee."Hyeongjun whines when Hangyul don't stop staring at him. He can felt that his face burning from embarrassment.

Hangyul chuckled. 'He so cute that I want to pinch his cheeks all day. '

"Follow me." Instead of asking Hyeongjun properly to follow him, he just pulled the boy's small hand into his and dragged the smaller with him.

Hyeongjun gasped. He tried to pull his hand away from Hangyul's grip but unfortunately the guy is more stronger than him and he can only follow the taller with a sulking face. He is hungry !Eh !No, he is angry !

"Yah !Where you want to bring my best friend ?!"

"YAH LEE HANGYUL !!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys like this story ?Is it okay ?
> 
> Please comment anything so that I can add anything you want, ><


	5. Deux

Hangyul wrapped his hand tighter around Hyeongjun's small hand. But not too tight to hurt the younger boy. The smaller tried to pull his hand away yet he tightened his hold around those small chubby hand, don't want to let go.

"Where you want to bring me ?"Hyeongjun whined. He glared at Hangyul's back head like an angry kitten. He giving up to try pull his hand away from that silver blonde guy.

Hangyul glanced at the boy sideway. He snickered. Hyeongjun's face look more cuter when sulking.

"Just follow me, poopoo. "

Hyeongjun frowned at the nickname, but he shrugged it away nonchalantly.

"Don't want too. "Hyeongjun replied.

"I don't care. "

"I don't care too. "

"So, shut up. " Hangyul looked at the boy.

"Nooo. Don't want to shut up too." Hyeongjun stick his tongue out at Hangyul.

"Okay then.. I will tape your mouth."

Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips out. "Haa.. I will tape your mouth too."

Hangyul fall in silence for a while before he chuckled. He cannot believe that he become childish by arguing with the smaller boy like this.

"No food for you then." Hangyul smirked. He know what Hyeongjun's weakness is. He already finding out the background of the boy yesterday. So, he know everything.

Hyeongjun gasped. "No !I'm hungry ! I will shut up !Give me food juseyo~." Hyeongjun gave Hangyul his puppy eyes and make the older almost pinch his cheeks but no, Hangyul will never show his soft side in front of other people. He know that all the students is eyeing them now while whispering with each other. Must be talking about him and Hyeongjun though. Its different though if Hyeongjun is alone with him.

Hangyul simply put his big palm on Hyeongjun's hair without move his hand or ruffles the boy's hair. He just put his hand while staring blankly at Hyeongjun who also looking up at him.

"Lets go get a lunch." Both of them now currently standing in front of the Architecture Faculty main cafe. Hyeongjun gasped when he heard about food. He turned around and make an 'oh' sound with his mouth. He thought that cafe is in other way though. He must be annoyed with Hangyul before that he don't remembered the way toward the cafe which he remember by heart.

He grinned. Time for lunch ! He excitedly bounced on his feet before unconsciously pulled Hangyul's hand to walk into the cafe.

Hangyul shakes his head. He smiled slightly at the boy. He do not know why Hyeongjun make him feel free and warm. For the first time, he felt lightheaded and not tense like usual.

Hyeongjun want to walk toward the food counter but halted when Hangyul hold him back. He blinked confusedly when the older make him sit at one of the table.

"Sit there. I will get the lunch for you." He said and walk away before Hyeongjun can say anything.

Hyeongjun confuse face turn into a smiley one. He grinned."No vegetables please !"He said which loud enough for Hangyul to hear it.

Hangyul shakes his head. 'He is unbelievable. '

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"Yo hoes !" Hangyul opened the door of Seungwoo's office with a big grin. A perk of becoming student council president.

Seungwoo looked up from the laptop he currently facing and meet with grinning Hangyul. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of his best friend. Usually Hangyul will appeared here with stoic face but today its different and he wonder why.

"Why so happy ?" He asked and continue his work to check the folders about university events that other students committees already arranged for him to go through before submitted to University's Dean.

"Nothing. Just happy. " Hangyul plopped on the sofa beside Seungyoun who busy with his iPhone, he is scrolling down the messages he got from girls and boys without make an attempt to open its. At the end, he delete all the messages though.

"Weird... "Seungwoo shakes his head while take a glanced at Hangyul who still grinning widely.

"Don't believe him. It must be because of that freshmen boy." Exclaimed Yohan with his eyes still closed. He comfortably laying on single couch across of the sofa that been occupied by Hangyul and Seungyoun.

Seungyoun put down his iPhone when he heard about the freshman boy they meet yesterday. " How is it ?" He asked. Excited to hear what Hangyul did toward the curly hair boy.

Seungwoo also stopped doing his work and looked at Hangyul. The topic about that Hyeongjun boy really make him curious and let me tell you, he never curious about anyone before except his best friends. He don't know why he feel like to know about the boy more and its make him confused.

"Nothing much happen....and sorry guys, I cannot pull a prank on him. He is so innocent !"The blonde smiled when he remembered how Hyeongjun hugged his arms as a thank you for the lunch before said that he don't mad anymore because of yesterday accident. Just give Hyeongjun a lots of food then puffed !There will be a whole cutie Song Hyeongjun. As if he is not cute as hell when he is angry.

"Yah !Tell us the truth !For f**k sake, I don't believe you !"Seungyoun glared at Hangyul with suspicious eyes. Hangyul going a day without pulling a prank on students ?Urgh. He cannot imagine it. Hangyul is a prank king for god sake !

Hangyul rolled his eyes. "I'm telling the truth! I don't have a heart to prank him."

Seungyoun looked at Hangyul with blank face. What happen to Lee Hangyul ?Since when this Blonde Lee cannot pull a prank on people ?Specifically on that curly hair boy ?The weak boy ?Come on... Entertain him !That boy is an easy prey !

Haa.. You wish Cho Seungyoun !

"As if you have heart all this time dude." Yohan said lazily. He is still laying on the couch but this time he is looking at Hangyul with both of his arms behind his head acting as a pillow.

Hangyul throw a small cushion toward Yohan but it caught by the latter expertly and Yohan put it behind his head as a replacement for his hands.

"Serious here... Are you sure you don't pull a prank on him ?"Seungwoo took it for him to interrupt before Hangyul become annoyed by Seungyoun and Yohan.

"Yes. 200% sure."

Seungwoo raised his eyebrow. Weird. "Why ?"

"Don't know. That boy is so innocent yet unbelievable."

"Huh ?"

Hangyul snickered. He very sure that his friends does not understand what he said. They will know what he is meant after meet the boy by themselves. "So, who's turn next to make the boy's life here turn to hell ?"

Seungyoun groaned. "Let me go next then. You're useless bitch !"He pushed Hangyul's shoulder roughly but only got a chuckle from Hangyul. He look at Seungyoun who already walk toward the door. He frowned. The clock is already showed 3 PM and Hyeongjun doesn't have evening class today.

"Where are you going ?"He asked.

"To my studio. Bye bros !"He wave his hand lazily from the back without facing his best friends.

"Don't forget about tonight !"Shouted Seungwoo while his fingers dancing on the laptop keyboard quickly.

"Yeah....Yeah !"Answered Seungyoun from outside.

"I need to go to. Circuit need me." Yohan walk toward the door with both of his hands in pant pockets.

"You too Kim Yohan." Seungwoo exclaimed.

"Yeah.. I know." Then he walk out from the office just like that.

"How about you, Gyul ?" The silver hair man looked at the only person left in his office other than him.

Hangyul laying on the couch and make himself comfortable before closed his eyes. Totally ignored the look he get from Seungwoo.

"I will take a nap here. Wake me up when you're finish." He know that Seungwoo have many work and don't like to be alone in the office, so that why he will just wait the guy here even though he will waste time by napping.

"Sure." Seungwoo smiled slightly before continue his works.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Dongpyo worriedly check all Hyeongjun's body. Try to find any scratch or anything that will make his best friend hurt. Minhee and Eunsang also eyeing the boy. Worried that something happened to the younger when he is with Hangyul.

"You're okay, right ?"Minhee asked while cupped Hyeongjun's face with both of his hands.

Hyeongjun blinked confusedly. He stared at Minhee innocently. Why his best friends looks so worried right now ?

"I'm okay and I'm full now !"He grinned until his eyes turn into small crescent moon.

Dongpyo sighed in relief. He thought Hangyul do something bad to Hyeongjun. Thanks god Hyeongjun is okay.

"You full already ?But we don't get any lunch yet. "Eunsang said confusedly.

"Oh !Hangyul hyung treat me !There is a lots of food without veggies." Hyeongjun explained excitedly. He save money today though and he is happy !

"Hangyul hyung....? " Junho who only keep quiet from the start asked hesitantly. He heard it right, right ?

"Yess !"

Dongpyo and Minhee looks at each other before stares at Hyeongjun in front of them. From what they heard from the rumors, Hangyul hate it when juniors call him Hyung but why Hyeongjun easily called that guy 'hyung' ?

"Oh my god !Are you sure he don't put a black magic on you, Junnie ?"Dongpyo shrieked.

Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side. Not understand what is Dongpyo saying.

"What is black magic ?"He asked. Curious.

Junho snickered. Eunsang grinned.

"He is still old Hyeongjun, Dongpyo." Minhee answered while chuckling.

"Yeah... Still innocent as heck."Dongpyo mumbled. He shakes his head and smiled. But, he still need to make Hyeongjun tell him all the details when the boy is together with Hangyul at lunch.

"You guys don't eat yet right ?"Hyeongjun gasped when he remembered that Eunsang told him just now that four of them still don't eat yet.

"Yes and I'm hungry now. "Minhee whined.

Hyeongjun giggled. He pushed Minhee and Dongpyo toward the cafe he just come from.

"Go eat. Food is important !"

Junho and Eunsang whose followed them from behind laughs. Hyeongjun is adorable.

"Hyeongjun and his love for food."

"Poor his lover later need to fight against food."

"Which is will never win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What nicknames you guys want Hyeongjun called Seungwoo, yohan and Hangyul when they become lovers ?  
Excluded Seungyoun because he'll be Hyeongjun's B ><
> 
> And what nicknames from them for Hyeongjun ?


	6. Trois

  
"I'm home~."

Hyeongjun entered his house with a light steps. He literally dancing while walking toward the family area and put his brown back pack on one of the couch.

"Junnie !You're home." The curly hair boy giggled when someone ruffled his hair from behind. From the cologne, he know who is that person. His one and only brother he have. The only family he have other than his cousins.

"Hyungie !I miss you." He turned around and hugged back the taller figure who he missed very dearly.

Byungchan laughed and bopped Hyeongjun's small nose playfully. "Silly.. I meet you when breakfast today."

Hyeongjun pouted. "But I miss you already !" He nuzzles his face on his brother broad chest like a little puppy and make Byungchan smiled at the cute action from him.

"I'm sorry baby bro. I know that I'm busy with my classes that I don't have time for you." He ruffled Hyeongjun's hair with a guilty smile. He know that he is really busy nowadays and his brother always leave at home along with their butler Mr.Park and their maids. Sometime he come home when his brother already asleep and can only meet the smaller boy during breakfast but that only in short time before both of them goes to their university respectively.

But today he have a whole day until tomorrow to spend time with Hyeongjun because his classes has been cancelled to give a way for Science festival that will be celebrate by his university for two days.

"Its okay hyungie. Now, you're here with me. Hehe. "Hyeongjun beamed at Byungchan with a big smile that always melts everyone heart.

Byungchan cooed and cannot help himself to pinch Hyeongjun's cheeks.

"Hyung's baby bro is so sweet~."

"Yes and hyung need to treat me of dalgakbi and fried chicken !"Hyeongjun showed his innocent smile at Byungchan and make the older laughed loudly.

"Why I need to treat you though ?"Byungchan wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Hyeongjun shrugged. "Because be cute like me is not free. Hehee."

Byungchan's laugh become louder. "Yah !Who teach you that ?"

Hyeongjun blinked. "Dongpyo said if someone said that i'm cute then that person need to pay."He looked up at his hyung with his big eyes. He smiled so innocently that Byungchan want to face palm so hard. Dongpyo is ridiculous yet genius if money is involve.

"What ?! Oh my god.. What else Dongpyo teach you ?"He asked while shaking his head.

Hyeongjun's lit up at that. He bounced excitedly on his feet.

"A lots hyungie !I will tell you !" Hyeongjun dragged his brother toward his bedroom while Byungchan just followed while laughing. His brother is so innocent and simply adorable.

"Dongpyo...I will talk to you later."He mumbled in between his laughter.

  


  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

  


  


  


  
"Lets go watch Maleficent 2 !" Eunsang yelled loudly after he, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun walks out from the lecture hall they got together. A few of students turns looking at them when Eunsang yelled and made Dongpyo hit the back of his head while swearing.

"Shut up. You're so loud !"Dongpyo glared at Eunsang who rolled his eyes at the shorter.

"Nah. You're louder than me. Meh.." He make an annoying face just to annoy Dongpyo more. This boy really...

Hyeongjun pouts at his friends behaviour. Who the youngest here actually ? He huffed while walk to stand in between Eunsang and Dongpyo.

"Don't fight !Lets go watch a movie and eat nachos !"He smiled sweetly at both of his best friend which made both of the boy nodded instantly. No one can say no to baby leader okay !

"Okay, okay.. Lets go." Dongpyo wrapped his arms with Hyeongjun's and walks out from Media & Art Faculty lobby.

"Yah ! Wait for me !" Eunsang run and stopped beside Hyeongjun's side before put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The trio walks together while chatting about snacks they want to grab.

"Uh.. Mini hyung and ChaCha hyung ?"Hyeongjun asked when he remembered that yet Minhee and Junho not informed about their idea to watch the movie today.

"Don't worry. I already sent Minhee a message and he said Junho and him will meet us at cinema complex." Dongpyo showed his phone screen that displaying the chat he have with Minhee.

"Okiee !"

Eunsang ruffled Hyeongjun's hair gently. The boy always ask if one of them is not there and pouting when five of them is not complete. Its so cute in Eunsang eyes. He is lucky that Hyeongjun is his best friend.

"You're so cu---."

"Song Hyeongjun."

The voice calling Hyeongjun from behind them made the trio halted their steps and turn around. Dongpyo and Eunsang gasped with their eyes widened while Hyeongjun only tilted his head to the side. Not knowing the one who just called him.

"Who are you ?"Hyeongjun asked.

Dongpyo and Eunsang looking at each other with What-The-Heck looks on their faces. Why the Princes always around Hyeongjun ?Yesterday, its Hangyul. Today, freaking Cho Seungyoun ?The one who everyone feared the most.

"You don't know me..." Its not a question but a statement. He look at Hyeongjun who look back at him with his big doe eyes.

"Um.. Yes ?"Hyeongjun frowned. He stares at Seungyoun's face carefully. Why this guy look so familiar ?And why all the students around them stop doing everything and looking at them now ?His big eyes turn away from Seungyoun and looking at his surrounding. He blinked confusedly.

"So..You don't remember me huh ?"Seungyoun smirked. Now, its make thing more interesting. He walk closer toward Hyeongjun and stop right in front of the curly hair boy.

Hyeongjun shakes his head as a no. He back away when Seungyoun's face come very close to his.

"Sunbae-nim... You make Hyeongjun scared." Eunsang tried to pull Hyeongjun away from Seungyoun but the taller guy glared at the boy and make the latter flinched.

"He is scary... "Eunsang hide behind Dongpyo and whispered slowly, don't want Seungyoun to hear him but unfortunately the older heard him.

Seungyoun smirked when he heard Eunsang but choose to ignore the cherry hair boy. Now, his attention back to Hyeongjun who is nipping the Cadburry chocolate nonchalantly. Seriously, where he got the chocolate though ?This kid...

The older raised his eyebrow. The boy really not look like he is scared of him though. How come he can eat the chocolate like nothing happen ?

"Hyeongjun right ?"Seungyoun asked.

Hyeongjun nodded and his hair bounced along when he nodding. His right cheek stuffed with a chocolate. "Yesh, I'm Sons Hyeonsjunsh." He answered with his mouth still full.

The long hair guy bit his inner cheek to suppress his smile looking at the sight of Hyeongjun. He cleared his throat and smirked again.

"Are you really don't remember me ?Try look at me carefully. "He bended his body a little so that his face is at the same level with Hyeongjun's.

Hyeongjun's big eyes start to stare at Seungyoun's face intently while his mouth still busy munching the chocolate. He tilted his head to side slightly and smiled cutely at Seungyoun.

"Now... You remember me ?"Seungyoun asked while straightened his posture.

"Your eyes look like cat. I like it !"Hyeongjun squealed and cupped Seungyoun's face with both of his hands that now free from holding the chocolate.

Seungyoun widened his eyes at the sudden move from the smaller boy and he end up just keep staring at Hyeongjun. Just shock and.....Mesmerize ?

Dongpyo and Eunsang gasped loudly, not believe what they just saw. They gulped, scared for Their Hyeongjun's life. Its Cho Seungyoun for dear sake !

Hyeongjun poked the side of Seungyoun's eyes softly while giggling. The older eyes look so pretty and he like it a lots. Well.. You will not like it when you know that the guy in front of you is among the men that make you doesn't get your breakfast two days ago.

"Pyo !Encang !Look! Look! His eyes is so prettyyy~." Hyeongjun turned at his best friends with a big smiles adorning his cute face.

Dongpyo and Eunsang startles before laughs awkwardly while eyeing Hyeongjun and Seungyoun with alarming glances.

  


'_Oh god... Who the hell is Song Hyeongjun ?He is so brave. I don't want to die yet T.T '_

_'My dear Junnie... Don't do this to Encang.. Uwaaa~'_

_   
_

"Ha ha ha. Yes, his eyes is...um-Nice ?" Dongpyo pulled Hyeongjun to come closer to him.

Hyeongjun beamed happily at him. He then looked at Eunsang who fidgeting on his spot while grinning sheepishly.

"Y-you're right !Sunbae eyes is cool !"Eunsang blurted out in one breath. In his mind, he is already beating himself. How come eyes can look cool ?Oh My God Lee Eunsang!

"See !I'm right. Hehee." Hyeongjun giggled while looking at Seungyoun who look like the soul already leave his body despite the scary look he display now.

Seungyoun run his tongue around his bottom lips to make the sudden dryness go away. He take a breath a little. '_How can this kid make me like this ?I'm the one who should prank him! Not me who be fooled by him.'_

"Um sunbae-nim. We need to go now. We already late." Dongpyo pulled Eunsang and Hyeongjun by holding the boys wrist. He quickly bowed at Seungyoun and turned around with both of his friends.

"No. This one will come with me." Seungyoun pulled Hyeongjun's another hand and make the boy stumbles into his chest from the impact.

Hyeongjun gasped and the other two widened their eyes.

"But sunbae w---."

"I said what I want to say. He WILL follow me. "Seungyoun glared at Dongpyo and Eunsang. The duo flinched away in feared. Help them please. What they did in their past life to deserve this ?T.T

"Ish !I don't want to go with you !"Hyeongjun stomped his feet in protest.

"I don't ask you puppy." Seungyoun looked down at the boy who still in his arms with a lazy look.

Hyeongjun pouts."I'm not a puppy and mummy said don't follow strangers !"He gave a glared at the taller man which not even intimidating but look so adorable instead.

"My name is Cho Seungyoun and I know your name." The long hair guy smirked cheekily at Hyeongjun who is still angry.

"Huh ?"

"Now, I'm not a stranger anymore because you know my name...So, follow me now. "He put his arm around Hyeongjun's shoulder and turn around to walk out literally leaving the dumbfounded Dongpyo along with shocked Eunsang behind.

"But I want to eat nachos while watch a movieeeee~ !"Hyeongjun whined and struggled to free himself from Seungyoun's grasp.

"I will buy you a lots of nachos so, shut up."

Hyeongjun stopped struggling and looked up at Seungyoun with his big eyes twinkling. "Really ?Yeyyy ~."

  


  


_'Shit !Hangyul is right.... I'm screwed.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ...who is next ?Seungwoo or Yohan?
> 
> AND WHEN IS YOHAN WANT TO MAKE A MOVE ???????


	7. Quatre

"Arghhhh !"

He threw himself on the couch with a loud groaned while looking at his watch. 01.30 A.M. He closed his eyes while massaging his forehead oblivious to the stares he got from the other three men.

"What happened to you ?"Seungwoo asked. Curious why his best friend looks so tired.

"Nothing. I just got a lots of inspiration and my eyes hurt for staring at computer screen without rest." Seungyoun hummed while still massaging his forehead.

Hangyul raised his eyebrows. Its rare for Seungyoun to look tired like this because that guy will be hella happy when he got inspiration for his music. And not to say, its been months when they saw Seungyoun look very happy because he is struggled to find inspiration.

"Why you look tired ?You should be happy because you have inspiration though." The blonde said with a confused tone. He glanced at Seungyoun for a few seconds before return back to play an online game in his smartphone.

"Because its not only inspiration. Its a lots of inspirations. Melody keep on replaying in my head nonstop and its make me happy yet tired to wrap it up." He opened his eyes and smiled at his friends who looking at him as if he has second head now.

"And why you smiled as if you just won a lottery ?" Yohan make a face and focused back on the television which currently showed a football match between Chelsea vs Liverpool.

"I'm richer than the founder of lottery. Thank you, next." He sassed back with a smirked.

Hangyul and Yohan groaned.

"Sad.. But true." Seungwoo chuckled.

"Btw... How your pranking the poodle ?Nay or Yay ?"Hangyul asked without looking up from his smartphone when he remembered that Seungyoun is the one who responsible to make the curly hair boy's life miserable today.

HA HA HA. AS IF.

Unconsciously Seungyoun's lips tugged upward into a smile. A honest one. He sat up straight and looks at his friends while grinning.

"Um..its success or... Not ?" Hangyul asked when he looked at Seungyoun weirdly.

Out of blue, Seungyoun bursted out laughing loudly.

"You guys cannot believe it. That boy is unbelievable."

"Huh ?"

_FLASHBACK~_

_"Here...Your nachos."He put two boxes of nachos along with cheese sauces in front of Hyeongjun who is pouting. He sat across the boy on the table while sipping his soda. Both of them is currently at the western cafe not far away from their university just because Hyeongjun keep whining at him that he want nachos._

_"Why you're not eating ?"Seungyoun pushed his long hair to the back using his hand and looking at Hyeongjun who is still pouting while playing with his chubby fingers._

_"Don't want. There is no strawberry milk."Hyeongjun pushed the soda can away from him using his pointed finger. He pouted and looked up at Seungyoun with his puppy eyes._

_"Strawberry milk juseyo~"He smiled innocently at the older who groaned and stood up from his seat._

_"You cheeky brat." He mumbled and gave a glare at Hyeongjun which just made the boy giggles. He shakes his head and move toward a cafe counter to order strawberry milk for the younger._

_He cannot believe that he do all of this for that boy. Who is the boy ?Why he cannot resist all of the request from Hyeongjun ?Urgh! This is not right.... Is it ?_

_"Eat slowly will you ?" Seungyoun put a glass of strawberry milk in front of Hyeongjun who eating the nachos deliciously. His cheeks looked like a chipmunks when he is eating and that make Seungyoun smiled unconsciously._

_"Hyung !Aaahh~."Hyeongjun asked Seungyoun to open his mouth while put a piece of nachos in front of the guy's mouth._

_Seungyoun startled and moved his head slightly to the back. He shakes his head. "I don't eat that."_

_Hyeongjun pouts. "Its not that.. Its nachos !Come on hyung, aaaa~." He gave Seungyoun a pleading look while still asking the older to open his mouth._

_Seungyoun sighed. He took a deep breath and open his mouth. Hyeongjun smiled while feeding Seungyoun the nachos excitedly. "How is it, hyung ?Yummy ?"_

_Seungyoun hummed and nodded. This is the first time he eat nachos and its not bad. He shakes his head in disbelieve when Hyeongjun clapped his hands happily and continue to stuff his little mouth with nachos._

_"By the way, who give you right to call me 'hyung' huh ?" He asked while sipping his soda._

_Hyeongjun looked up at him and grinned. "Its me !hehe.."_

_Seungyoun cannot help but face palmed. "I'm lost again..."_

_End of the flashback~_

  
Hangyul laughed out loud while hitting the cushion. He is right that Seungyoun will never success to prank Hyeongjun. That boy is really a something else.

"What so funny ?"Yohan asked while rolling his eyes. Bored.

"Ck! It will be funny if it is your turn soon. You cannot help but say yes to the boy." Seungyoun said while shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. His lips still smiling. He is very sure that Yohan also will fall for that boy.

"Is it that boy is more cheeky than both of you ?"Seungwoo asked. Curious yet amused that both of the pranking kings failed to make the boy's life miserable. Unbelievable.

"You will never know how he is until you face him by yourself." Hangyul wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Count me out from this bullshit." Hangyul and Seungyoun tsk. As if Yohan will go out from all of this easily. No way !They need to see how Yohan's wall that he build all this time crumble because of the boy who name is Song Hyeongjun.

Is it sound interesting to you guys ?Yes or Yes ?

"Nope. You're in. Final." Hangyul smirked and threw a cushion toward Seungyoun who caught it like a pro.

"Just follow the flow dude."Seungwoo chuckled and bid good night to his best friends. Its two in the morning already and he need to sleep because having a morning class is sucks.

Yohan groaned. Annoyed. His friends is an idiot !He rolled his eyes and just like leave Hangyul and Seungyoun alone in the living room.

"Lets wait and see... "

  
🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

'Oh! What Seungwoo oppa doing here ?'

'What Han Seungwoo doing in Media and Art Faculty ?'

'He is so handsome... '

'Is it he come here to meet our sweetheart ?'

'God !Someone need to save Hyeongjun.'

Minhee and Junho who just arrived at Media & Art Faculty lobby froze. They heard it wrong, right ?Han Seungwoo is not here or yes he is here ?They looked at each other before run straight to the cafe. They need to save Hyeongjun today !They have to make sure no more 'kidnapping' Hyeongjun from them.

But baby, you guys are late. Always late.

Minhee gasped and abruptly stopped until Junho bumped into his back because of the sudden halted in his steps.

"Yah !Why you stop ?!"Junho hissed while rubbing his forehead which is arching from the impact he got after bumping into Minhee's back.

"We are late." Minhee whispered while his eyes is focused at one direction.

"Huh ?" Junho frowned. What wrong with Minhee ?He turned his head toward the same direction that Minhee currently staring and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god. We're... "

"Late....Yes, we're late indeed."Minhee sighed and pulled Junho together with him towards the table where their other three best friends are sits along with Han Seungwoo who calmly eating his lunch beside Hyeongjun.

"Mini !ChaCha !"Hyeongjun greeted both of them when they took a seats across of Dongpyo and Hyeongjun. Eunsang is eating quietly where he sit across of Seungwoo.

"Hello Junnie." Junho smiled at the younger and put a chocolates in front of Hyeongjun which the latter accept it happily.

"Thank you ChaCha !"Hyeongjun grinned and resumed to eat his lunch oblivious to the looks that his best friends exchanges.

Seungwoo put down his chopsticks and put his chin on his palm. He smiled at the four boys whose are looking back at him cautiously.

"You guys should asking me if any of you have question."The four boys flinched and Seungwoo's smile widened.

"And not whispering like you're thief.... " The boys gulped except Hyeongjun who oblivious and trying hard to steal strawberry away from Dongpyos' food tray. He grinned when he succeed to take it and eat it happily with his cheeks puffy after been stuffed by strawberry.

"Um..W-we...Urgh! Its not like that Sunbae-nim !"Eunsang tried to reason but failed miserably.

Seungwoo chuckled. "Is that so ?"

"No !I don't care anymore. What the heck you're doing here ?"Dongpyo huffed and his loud voice succeed to attract other students attentions which at the first place already on them after Seungwoo nonchalantly take a seat beside Hyeongjun.

Seungwoo shrugged. He choose to ignore Dongpyo and the other three but looking at Hyeongjun instead. The boy who felt like he is been stared, looked up and instantly a frowned adorning his face while his mouth still nibbling the sausage.

"Ish! Why you look at me like that, Meanie hyung ?"His frowned deepened.

"Why ?I cannot look at you ?Its free though." Seungwoo smiled his infamous smile that full of meanings.

Hyeongjun shakes his head quickly. "No! Pyo said if someone looking at me, he need to pay."He replied with his big eyes looked up at Seungwoo innocently.

Seungwoo's smiled faltered. Dongpyo snickered and the other three tried hard to suppress their laughter's.

"What ?"

"Yes !Pyo said so. Now, pay." Hyeongjun showed his palm in front of Seungwoo and make the taller guy shocked.

Seungwoo suddenly have a need to curse. Why the hell this boy is more cheeky than his hamsters at home ?He eyeing the boy's friends and clicked his tongue when he saw the four boys obviously ignores him. He tsk before looked at his food tray. Strawberry.

"There... My pay." He took the strawberry from his tray and put it on Hyeongjun's small palm.

Hyeongjun giggled. Yes! More strawberry ! He put down the sausage he hold just now and start nibbling on the strawberry he just got from Seungwoo.

"Thank you, Meanie hyung !"Hyeongjun beamed at him.

Seungwoo frowned. "I'm not a meanie and who asked you to call me hyung ?"

Hyeongjun pouts. "You're a meanie because you mad at me when I apologize to you already and I decide by myself to call you hyung or not. Huff !"He jutted his bottom lips that red from strawberry juice. He gave a side glare at Seungwoo who can only shakes his head.

"You're lucky I don't call you Ugly Giant. For real, why you're so tall ?You make me look so short and Dongpyo more shorter." Hyeongjun nagged while eating his sausages in between.

"Yah !You're lucky I love you."Dongpyo hit Hyeongjun's head playfully. He cannot be mad at Hyeongjun now because its so fun to see Seungwoo, The Prince speechless. The guy even face palmed at Hyeongjun's words.

"Big respect for Hyeongjunnie. Haha."Junho whispered at Minhee who nodded in agree. He literally choked on his spits when Hyeongjun nagged Seungwoo.

"Go ask my mom why I tall than you." Seungwoo rolled his eyes.

Hyeongjun huffed. "I don't know your mom !"

"Then, don't ask !"Argued Seungwoo back.

"But I want to know why ?!"Hyeongjun whined.

"You don't know my mom though."

"Then, you tell me why !"

Seungwoo groaned. Why the hell he doing this now ?Seriously, Hangyul and Seungyoun need to warn him about this boy cheekiness. His patience is so thin now... Don't let him reach the limit and bite the boy's chubby cheeks please. Eh ?!

He felt like an idiot now.

"Fine !Its a fate that I tall okay. Are you satisfied now ?"He looked straight into Hyeongjun's eyes that looking back at him innocently. Those eyes... Oh god !

Hyeongjun giggled." Hehe. Meanie hyung is cute. "He reached forward and pats Seungwoo's hair gently like he patting his pet.

Seungwoo widened his eyes and freeze. His heart beating a little bit fast from usual. What is this ?Why he felt his face burning ?

'_Oh my god....This boy is dangerous .'_


	8. Cinq

  
"No."

Yohan clicked his tongue. He covered his ears so that he will not hear anything from his best friends talks.

"Come on, bro. We count on you now. We're failed to make that boy's life miserable."Seungyoun walk closer to Yohan and uncovered the guy's hands from his ears.

Yohan groaned. "Why the hell its must be me ?"He asked. Annoyed. He literally glared at Seungyoun who standing in front of him.

"Because your heart is as hard as a stone and will never bow down to that boy." Hangyul reasoned with his face serious so that Yohan will think that he is not joking.

"His heart is harder than stone. Correction there." Seungwoo interrupted from his table. His hands busied with folders in front of him.

"Yeah and come on....Just once and you can out from all of this." Seungyoun showed a sad face at Yohan with his lips jutted out. Urgh!This is Hyeongjun's fault, now he also uses that boy's habit toward his best friend. He cannot belief himself.

Yohan pushed Seungyoun's face away from him. "You're ugly, shoo away from me.....And what the hell you guys really want that boy's life miserable ?He doesn't anything to us." When he thinking back about his friends behaviours, he find its weird. Why his friends so eager to play with that boy's life though ?

Hangyul and Seungyoun shrugs nonchalantly and chooses to keep quiet instead of answering Yohan's question. Both of them looks at Seungyoun in unison. Asking the oldest of them to answer.

Seungyoun who find it weird that his friends are silent , looked up from his paper works. He rolled his eyes when Seungyoun and Hangyul gave him a looks to explain everything. He put down his pen and turn at Yohan who also looking at him.

"We don't have any reason. That its. Just do it or no race for you after this." He smiled and returned back to his work. He ignored the protest he got from Yohan and how Seungyoun high five with Hangyul along with the evil laughs from the duo.

"You play me dirty man... "

"I am... Thank you."

  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

  
"Who fetch you today ?"Junho asked Hyeongjun who silently drinking his strawberry milk that he got from Dongpyo before. Now, its only both of them because Eunsang need to meet their IT Professor regardless of their new project and MiniPyo already went out early from them for a date.

"Huh ?No one... Wooseokie hyung have an extra class and Hyungie have to tutor someone." Hyeongjun answered while biting the straw like a rabbit nibbling on the carrot.

"Your driver ?"Asked Junho again.

"Mr.Kwon is on holiday."

"You come with me then. I cannot leave you here and let you ride a public transport."Junho said and pulled Hyeongjun to follow him toward his car that parked not far away from where they're currently standing.

"But Hyungie gave me money to ride a bus."Hyeongjun answered while showed Junho a money that he pulled out from his pants pocket.

Junho chuckled. He ruffled Hyeongjun's hair playfully. Why Hyeongjun so cute ?Byungchan hyung is lucky to have a younger brother like Hyeongjun.

"Its okay. You can save it. Byungchan hyung will not mad at you for go home with me." He explained with a smiled at his innocent friend. Hyeongjun is like a kindergarten kid and its so cute. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

"Really ?" Hyeongjun looked up at him.

Junho nodded. He want to pinch Hyeongjun's cheeks so bad but he don't want the boy mad at him. He already pinched the boy's cheeks multiple times today and its enough for today.

"Okay !Lets go home !" Hyeongjun excitedly pulled Junho with him now. Honestly, he doesn't know how to ride a public bus. He never ride one of it before. His brother always make sure to fetch him from university and if he have anything to do, Mr.Kwon who will take over but today the old man is on holiday and he need to go home by himself. Luckily, Junho is here to become his saviour !

"Junnie.. Be ca---."

Srettttt....

  
A royal blue motorbike stopped in front of them and make both of them flinched to the back at the suddenness.

Hyeongjun eyeing the guy who ride the motorbike curiously. Is it one of the guys that 'kidnapping' him and end up treat him to the meal ?Not today right ?He basically monologue by himself.

"This is Kim Yohan's motorbike..."Junho whispered under his breath and he guessing it right when the guy open his helmet and looked straight at them--Err no, looked straight toward Hyeongjun.

"You... Song Hyeongjun."A deep husky voice reached Hyeongjun's ears who just blinked. Confused. How that guy know him ?

"You know me ?"He asked with his head slightly tilted to the side. Why there is so many people that he do not know come to him nowadays ?

"No. I just know your name." Yohan shrugged lazily. He is still sit sideway on his motorbike and staring at Hyeongjun with his arms crossed his chest.

Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips out at the answer. This guy is dumb or dumber ? "Are you just make a joke ?Because its not even funny."He turned to Junho who is beside him. His tall friend looks struggle to not laugh and that make Hyeongjun's frowned deepened. Why Junho laughing ?That guy's joke is not funny !Hmphh.

Yohan clicked his tongue. This boy really need to watch out his mouth before talking. This boy is far from adorable which his friends keeps talking about.

"You better watch your mouth kid."The black hair guy glared at the curly hair boy who is frowning at him.

"Ish !What do you want from me ?"Hyeongjun stomped his feet. Annoyed with Yohan. The taller not even smiling and Hyeongjun don't like people who is not smiling. For him, a smile is a must for a good day ahead. Well, that what Byungchan said to him and he believe it.

"Nothing. Just to pass an order from Seungwoo to meet him at student council office after your class tomorrow." Yohan exclaimed.

Hyeongjun who is frowning before instantly brightened up at Seungwoo's name. "You friend with Meanie hyung ?"He asked excitedly and that make Yohan startled. How this kid turn into another person in a split second ?

"So, you remember him ?"Yohan asked with a bit hesitant in his voice but that go unnoticed by Hyeongjun and Junho.

Hyeongjun nodded with a big smile. "Yes! He gave me strawberry yesterday and I like his hair! Its so soft. Hehe." He explained to Yohan as if the guy already know him for a long time. The nerves of this boy...

Junho who just stood silent beside Hyeongjun don't know what to do anymore. He want to laugh yet there is Yohan who's look can kill and he want to face palm so hard because of Hyeongjun who make Yohan like his old friend by talking freely. God !Help him T.T

'So...this boy love food more than anything... '

Honestly, Yohan want to laugh but he restrained himself because he should keep his cold facade no matter what. Only his best friends who can see his another side and Hyeongjun is still nobody to him.

Yes. Soon enough Kim Yohan :)

"You remember Hangyul and Seungyoun too ?"He cannot help but asked.

Hyeongjun make an 'oh' sound and grinned. He nodded ! "Yes! Seungyoun hyung treat me to nachos and Hangyul hyung bought me a lots of food."

Yohan snickered. He cannot believe that his best friends easily say yes to this poodle like boy.

"Ohhhh !They also Meanie hyung's friends ?" Hyeongjun asked with his big doe eyes looked up at Yohan innocently. The sign he is curious.

'_Cute_.' Yohan run his tongue on his bottom lips. He mentally cursed at himself for his sudden thought just now. What the hell ?

'_Forget I said that guys.... '_

"Yeahh... "He nodded and take his helmet before properly ride his motorbike.

"Oh! Is that so... "Hyeongjun nodded with his hair bounced along and its look so soft that Yohan want to run his fingers through that soft locks.

"Don't forget to come to the office tomorrow." He reminded the boy again and about to wear his helmet when a small hands hold his wrist and make him stopped his movement. He looked to the side to only meet with smiley face of Hyeongjun. His heart stopped beating for a seconds at the sight and he turn away.

"What ?"He asked a little bit cold from usual.

"What your name hyung ?"

"Huh ?" Yohan blinked.

"I asked what is your name hyung ?"Hyeongjun smiled with his eyes gleamed like he expected Yohan to answer him.

"Oh... Yohan..."

"Eh ?"

Yohan flicked Hyeongjun's forehead and make the boy pouts while rubbing his forehead.

"Pabo.. Yohan, Kim Yohan. That my name. Remember it." He looked at the boy with unread expression.

"Okay and hyung, come closer to me. "Hyeongjun asked Yohan to move his face closer to him and the taller guy obeyed without a words.

Hyeongjun put his index finger and his thumb at both corner of Yohan's lips and gently pushed upward. "Smile more often hyung."

Yohan widened his eyes and looked at Hyeongjun who giggled while pulled Junho to the yellow car.

"Remember hyung. Smile !If not, you will be ugly like that blue thing !"Hyeongjun shouted before he disappeared into the car.

Yohan blanked and just stared at the car before his brain can connect the dots.

"Yah !You brat !This blue thing is my motorbike !"He shouted. Annoyed.

What he got back from Hyeongjun is only a waved and grins.

"Tsk."


	9. Six

  
"Um.. Hello ?" A tufts of curly hair popped up from behind the door and followed by an adorable eyes that eyeing the room to find anyone because he had been knocked the door for multiple times yet there is no one give a respond to it.

He pouts when he spotted a silver blonde hair man sit at the table and completely focused on the laptop in front of him. He decided to walk into the office and moved toward the table where the man is. He stopped right in front of that man and sighed.

"Meanie hyung !"He called. Annoyed when Seungwoo doesn't even noticed him.

Seungwoo startled and looked up where he widened his eyes when he saw Hyeongjun standing in front of his table. He glanced at his watch and cursed himself. He really immersed in his work that he not noticed the small boy.

"Hyeongjun !When you come in here ?" He asked while tidied up the folders on his table so that it will look a little more presentable.

"Ten years ago." Hyeongjun blew his bang that covered his forehead and pouts even more.

Seungwoo chuckled. The boy become more sassy in days."I see... How old are you now ?"He replied back teasingly.

"19 !"Oh !Hyeongjun don't get his joke. So, never mind.

"I don't noticed you before. Take a seat." Seungwoo pointed to the chair that placed in front of his table and back to look at his laptop's screen.

"No sorry for me ?" Hyeongjun asked while obeyed Seungwoo to take a seat. His index finger poked the Apple sign on Seungwoo's MacBook mindlessly.

Seungwoo glanced at the younger and smiled a little. The boy look like he cannot sit still and its adorable.

"Why should I ?"He decide to tease Hyeongjun even more.

Hyeongjun huffed. "Meanie !Meanie hyung, you deserve the title as a big Meanie in the world. Such a meanie !" He whined and puffed his cheeks.

"How many meanie you want to mention huh ?"The older teased again. He smiled yet its go unnoticed by annoyed Hyeongjun who now flipped the folders. Annoyed yet curious with the bunch of folders on the table.

"Whatever !By the way, why you asked me to come here today ?"The younger rummaged his brown back pack and pulled out an oat bar from it. He smiled and opened the snack without looking at Seungwoo who is staring at him. Food before handsome guy !He said that...

"Oh that. Hmm.. I have work for you and you meet Yohan yesterday ?"

Hyeongjun nodded with his mouth full with oat bar. He innocently looked at Seungwoo who raised his eyebrow at the younger. Hyeongjun look like he want to say something.

"What is it ?"He asked.

Hyeongjun put up his hand as a wait sign. He munched his food slowly and swallowed it which make the older shakes his head at him.

"Hyung, I want to tell you a secret.."He whispered slowly as if there another person on the room with them.

"What is it ?"Now, Seungwoo even more curious what Hyeongjun want to say. He scooped a bit closer to his table wanting to hear the boy more clearly.

Hyeongjun put his hands at the both side of his mouth and whispered. "That blue thing Yohan hyung ride is ugly."

He said it with his face so serious and Seungwoo fall in silence. Tried to process what he just heard.

"Did you just ---HAHAHAHAHA."He bursted out laughing out loud. He cannot believe it that Hyeongjun just dissed Yohan's beloved motorbike.

"Why you laughing ?I'm serious !" Hyeongjun whined. He really do not like Yohan's motorbike. He don't know why though, that motorcycle looks so scary to him.

Seungwoo laughing even more while wiping the little tears that come out because of laughing he did. God! He wish to see Yohan's face when his motorbike got dissed by Hyeongjun.

"Why the hell you laughing so hard ?Its can be h----OH ?!" The new person who just enter the room halted and Hyeongjun quickly looked at person while Seungwoo still laughing.

"Poopoo is here. " The blonde hair guy said, now with a big grinned adorning his face which make him looks more handsome.

"Hangyul hyung !"Hyeongjun waved at the older guy with a smile.

Hangyul waved back and walks closer toward Seungwoo's table and plopped down on the chair beside Hyeongjun. He furrowed his eyebrows at Seungwoo who taking a deep breath after laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing at for fu---fute sake ?"He asked while glancing at Hyeongjun after he almost slipped a swear word.

"Haha. You will not believe this. Hyeongjun just dissed Yohan's m---"

"I'm what ?"Another figure with all black outfit walk inside with another long hair man behind him.

"Yohan hyung !Seungyoun hyung !"Hyeongjun beamed at the duo but only got a stink eyes from Yohan and a smile from Seungyoun.

"Hi Hyeongjun !"Seungyoun goes straight to sit on empty chair other side of Hyeongjun. Now, Hyeongjun is sit in between Hangyul and Seungyoun.

"He must said a bad thing to my motorbike right ?"Yohan guessed while gave a stink eyes at Hyeongjun and got an innocent grinned from that boy.

Hangyul and Seungyoun looks at Hyeongjun and Seungwoo respectively, waiting for the answer. 

Seungwoo chuckled. So, Hyeongjun already dissed that motorbike in front of its rightful owner. This is interesting. "He called your motorbike ugly and don't even called it motorbike."

Hyeongjun widened his eyes. "Meanie hyung !Its secret !"He whined again.

Seungyoun snickered and Hangyul laughed. Seriously, Hyeongjun got Yohan's weakness there.

"Inch-teresting... "Hangyul patted Hyeongjun's hair while laughing.

"Shut up you guys !And you brat !My motorbike is not ugly and stopped calling it 'the blue thing'."Yohan pointed his index finger at Hyeongjun who jutted his bottom lips out.

"I'm not a brat and that blue thing is really ugly !"The curly hair boy said while pulled out another snack from his back pack which make Seungyoun curiously peeked inside the bag and at last take the bag and put it on his lap.

"Yah !You !Oh my god, you gave me headache." Yohan massaged his forehead and lay on the couch. Why Hyeongjun is such a brat ?There is no one brave enough to insult his motorbike and that boy easily do it. He not even can be mad at the boy because....No reason, he just cannot do it.

"Oh ?You want medicine,Yohan hyung ?"Hyeongjun asked innocently. There is no teasing in his voice and that succeed to make Yohan groaned. Whyyyyy T.T

Seungwoo and Hangyul laughs again while Seungyoun busied with Hyeongjun's backpack.

"You have many snacks here Jun." Seungyoun said while still looking at the thing inside Hyeongjun's backpack.

Yohan snickered. "That why you're chubby, brat !"He literally interrupted from the couch he currently occupied.

Hyeongjun pouts. "I'm not chubby !"He frowned like an angry kitten and make the other three male chuckles.

"Don't mind Yohan, poopoo. He is on his period." Hangyul laughed at his own words.

"Man can have period too ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side. Thinking.

Seungyoun almost cooed at the boy. Keyword here 'almost' but he cleared his throat and pulled out the mint sweet from Hyeongjun's bag for himself without asking permission from the boy. Fortunately, Hyeongjun is busy thinking.

"Don't hear him kid.... Btw, I want you to arranged the sheets in this folder based on date." He gave Hyeongjun two thick folders with an infamous smile of his. The boy take it with a pouts.

"I'm not student council members hyung. Why I need to do this ?"Hyeongjun flipped the folders using only his index finger and thumb. This is so thick folders and it will take time to arrange it. The problem now here, he is hungry !

Hangyul changed a look with Seungyoun and they knows what Seungwoo is thinking. They smirks. The game start now~

Aha !Lets wait who will win. The Princes or Hyeongjun ?

"Just do it and stop talking. You're noisy." Seungwoo said while tapping the keyboard of his laptop smoothly.

"But I h---. "

"Just do it, brat. So that you will be less chubby." Yohan literally smirked at the boy. Getting back to Hyeongjun for insulting his motorbike. Yohan 1: 1 Hyeongjun now.

"Ish !You're ugly to hyung !Not only that blue thing !"Hyeongjun stomped his feet while glared hard at Yohan.

"Yah !Stop calling it blue thing !"Yohan yelled in frustration.

"I don't care !Its my mouth to decide what to call it !"Hyeongjun retorted back.

"You brat !"

Hangyul laughed hard while Seungyoun choked on the sweet he took from Hyeongjun's bag. That it. The karma for taking the other person thing without permission.

Seungwoo shake his head. "Just stop you two and Hyeongjun, start working on folder now."

"Ask Yohan hyung to shut up or he will be more ugly." Hyeongjun pouts and gave a puppy eyes at Seungwoo who face palmed.

"Brat !Are you blind ?!"Yohan groaned.

"I don't hear anything~ Seungyoun hyung, do you hear anything ?"Hyeongjun grinned at Seungyoun and opened the folder in front of him.

Seungyoun who get what Hyeongjun trying to play, smirked. "No. Cannot hear anything."

"Right ?I thought I heard a bug just now." Hyeongjun answered back.

"You must heard it wrong. "Seungyoun pinched Hyeongjun's earlobe playfully.

Hyeongjun giggled and shrugged.

"God !Poopoo, you're unbelievable !Hahaha." Hangyul still cannot stop laughing. Today is the best day for him because Yohan, Kim Almighty Yohan lost to the small boy. 

"Yahhhh !" Yohan yelled in frustration and hit the cushion multiple time. 

"Hehee~"  
  


Hyeongjun 2:1 Yohan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment. I want to know what you guys think of thiis story. hehee


	10. Sept

"I'm hungryyyy~"   
  
  


His whining succeed to attract all of other four men attentions toward him. Hyeongjun closed the last folder in front of him and put his face on that folder. Tired and hungry.

Seungyoun who scribbling on his music sheets looked up before he tidied up his sheets and walk closer toward the younger. He stood behind Hyeongjun's chair and pulled the boy's earlobe teasingly.

"Wake up puppy." He said while still rubbing Hyeongjun's earlobe with his index finger and thumb. He do not know why he like to do so, for him Hyeongjun's earlobe is addictive and he is okay with that.

"No want. "Hyeongjun shakes his head with his eyes closed. Seungwoo who still focused on his work stopped and looked at the youngest. He unconsciously smiled, the boy looked so tired and deep in his heart he felt a little bit guilty for make Hyeongjun did the job that supposedly for student council members. But nonetheless its worth it because that boy really brightened up his office atmosphere.

"You said you're hungry ?"Seungyoun asked again and only get a nodded from Hyeongjun.

"Want food hyung..... A lots !"Hyeongjun suddenly sit straight on the chair and looked at Seungyoun with his big eyes shining gleefully.

"You s---"

"That why you're chubby, brat."Yohan who just wake up from his napping literally cut off Seungyoun's words. All eyes well excluded Hangyul who when to take a nap turns toward him who lazily running his fingers through his slightly messy hair.

Hyeongjun huffed while stomps his feet on the floor. His face turn sour. Sulking at Yohan's words. "At least chubby is cute and you're still ugly hyung !"

Yohan widened his eyes. No one. He said it again, no one brave enough to say it on his face that he is ugly yet this boy get him there for nth time. His mouth opened but closed it back when there is no word seem to be out from it. Speechless.

Seungyoun laughed hard. Hyeongjun really make Yohan speechless and its a something that they need to give attention because Kim Yohan never become speechless.

"You know he is right, Han. Chubby is cute." Seungwoo chuckled while tidied up his work table and shutting down his laptop after he save his work. He decided to bring Hyeongjun and his friends to eat outside or maybe just go straight to Hangyul's restaurant. He is also start to feel hungry now. Last time he eat is during breakfast.

"Hehe. Meanie hyung is not become a meanie this time."Hyeongjun clapped his hands. Happy that for once Seungwoo is not mean to him.

"I'm not a meanie, kiddo. Stop calling me that."The older gave a teasing looks at the youngest yet he got a rolling eyes from the latter. He chuckled. He cannot do anything anymore, Hyeongjun is not scared of him.

"Whatever...... Umm... Can I go now ?I really need food now T.T."Hyeongjun gave Seungwoo a puppy eyes and that succeed to make the man stopped his movement. Oh god !Tell him, who can resist that pretty eyes ?Obviously, he become one of the person who cannot say no to Song Hyeongjun.

"Wait a little bit. You come with us. " He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Hyeongjun's.

Hyeongjun pouts. "But...I'm h---"

"I know. We will go eat outside together okay. " Seungwoo answered without looking at Hyeongjun who looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Really ?!" Hyeongjun squealed and bouncing around in the room while clapping his hands happily. Happy for free food !

Seungyoun chuckled while eyeing the boy. "So, where you will bring us ?"He asked without looking at Seungwoo who now sitting at the edge of his table also watching Hyeongjun who teasing sleeping Hangyul by poking his nose.

"Anywhere will be okay. As long as there is a food."He shrugged.

"Oh! I thought to go to Hangyul's restaurant but I don't think he want that because Hyeongjun is with us now." Seungyoun pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through the messages that he just got. Most of them is from his studio's staffs.

"I think so t---"

"Lets go to my restaurant after this." A husky deep voice interrupted both of them. They turns only to see Hangyul already sit straight on the couch while watching Hyeongjun bickering with Yohan about who is more ugly between Donald Trump and Kim Yohan.

"Are you sure ?"Seungwoo asked. Hesitant because Hangyul never bring other person or stranger to his restaurant except three of them because of certain reason. And they only know Hyeongjun for three days yet Hangyul want to bring the boy to his restaurant.

"Yeah... Why not ?"Hangyul shrugged.

"Okay then. Lets go before that kid eat Yohan for dinner."Seungyoun laughed at Yohan who struggled to release himself from Hyeongjun's hand who keep on pulling at his cheeks.

"Urgh brat !Let me go !"Yohan scream in frustration.

"No."Hyeongjun giggled. His small hand still pulling at Yohan's cheek as if he playing with slime.

"You brat !"Yohan bites his lips in dismay. Cannot bring himself to get mad at the boy.

Hangyul snickered at Yohan who making an annoyed face at Hyeongjun but the poodle alike boy just giggling. He moved to pull Hyeongjun closer to him.

"Enough teasing Yohan, Poopoo. Lets go, you said you're hungry."He pulled Hyeongjun's wrist and walk toward the door but the younger tugged his hand away from the older and make a run for a door.

"Food !Food !Yeayy~ I want to eat shrimp pasta !"He said while literally bouncing in his steps. Hangyul laughed while following the younger from behind.

Seungwoo shakes his head and followed the other two. Seungyoun right beside him. Both of them leisurely walks with both of their hands in their pants pockets.

"I think that boy is still in middle school."

"Yeah. Kid like foods."

Seungwoo nodded. Agreed. He stopped for a while in front of the door and looked at Yohan who picked up Hyeongjun's backpack while mumbling. He smiled. Yohan must be talking about the curly hair boy.

"Lets go Han."

"Yeah... Yeahh... " Yohan lazily walks toward him while holding his jacket with his right hand while the other hand holding Hyeongjun's bag.

"You look like babysitter, Han." Seungwoo smirked.

Yohan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ???


	11. Huit

  
"Yah brat !Don't run !"  
  
  


Yohan yelled at the younger boy who literally running while four of them casually following the said boy.

"Hurry~ I'm hungry !"Hyeongjun stopped and turned behind to look at the four men. He pouts when he noticed that his four sunbae are so slow. He huffed and continue to walk because if he run that Kim Yohan will mad at him again.

Hyeongjun mumbling about his disagreements toward the four men while looking down at the floor. Obviously don't notice anything in front of him. "They're so slow like snail. Didn't they know that I'm hungry ?Ish !Oldie !That why I-----OUCHHH."

The boy stumbled backward while rubbing his forehead, an effected after he bumped into something or someone... Hyeongjun looked up with a frown, ready to apologise but he gasped out loud.

"Hey you! Where is your sorry for bumping into him ?"Hangyul appeared behind Hyeongjun with a worry expression. He glanced at the figure who is in front of them before checking if Hyeongjun is okay.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo silently eyeing the youngest at the side while Yohan only stood behind Hyeongjun with unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you okay Poopoo ?"Hangyul asked. Worried. But he only got a wide smiled from Hyeongjun before the boy dashed forward passed him and fall right into the guy's arms who bumping into him just now.

"Hyungie !"Hyeongjun tightly hugged the taller man and nuzzles his face into the man's broad chest.

"Hello baby."The guy hugged the boy back affectionately. He missed his little boy so much. He leaved a small kiss on Hyeongjun's soft hair with a smile that never fade from his handsome face. 

_'Hyungie ???'_

_'Baby....?!'_

_'Who is this guy ?'_

_'Why the brat look so happy hugging that... Guy ?'_

"Mmm... Miss hyungie so much."Mumbled Hyeongjun while his face still nuzzling at the guy's chest. The said guy chuckled and ruffled the shorter hair playfully. He looked up and meet with the four pairs of eyes that watching...um no...Staring at him ?

He raised his eyebrows and pulled away from a little one and make the latter stand beside him with his left hand around Hyeongjun's shoulder. He reached his free hand out into handshake gesture.

"Hi. I'm Byungchan."He introduced himself with a wide smile until his dimple showing so prettily.

Seungwoo looked at the hand that still reached forward them and at Hyeongjun who smiled so innocently at them. The kiddo must know this guy to be stand that close beside Byungchan... Hmm.

He accepted the handshake with a little nodded. "Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo."

Seungyoun cleared his throat and also offered the handshake. "Cho Seungyoun."

"Oh! I know you." Byungchan smiled at the long hair man who raised his eyebrow at his statement. Of course, who will not know Luizy ?The famous producer. Even Hyeongjun love to hear his songs !But he guessed the little one doesn't know that Luizy is standing in front of him now. If not the boy already tell him at home about how he meet his dear Luizy.h

"Hyungie know Seungyoun hyung ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Let just say hyung know him but he don't know hyung. " Byungchan shrugged.

Hyeongjun blinked. Not understand what Byungchan just said because his brain work so slow when he is hungry. He pouts then shrugged nonchalantly.

Byungchan chuckled. He know his baby brother does not understand what he said just now. He smiled and looked at the other two guys, expected them to introduce themselves.

Hangyul nodded his head as a little acknowledgement. "Lee Hangyul."

"Yohan. Kim Yohan." Yohan just be himself. 

"Okay... And nice to meet you guys..."The dimple man smiled at the four and looked down at his brother. He glanced at his Rolex that secured around his right wrist.

"Um... Its almost dinner. Do you guys want to come with us ?"Byungchan asked. He know Hyeongjun is hungry already because its almost the little one meal time. Its not wrong to invite the men to have dinner together because its seem like Hyeongjun know them.

"Us ?"Hangyul asked back.

Byungchan nodded. "Yes. With me and this little one. "He tightened his hold around Hyeongjun's shoulder and automatically make the boy squished into his side.

Seungwoo frowned at the sight in front of him. Honestly, he don't like it one bit how his Kiddo in other man's arms. He turned his gaze away and meet with Seungyoun's who looking at him with something in his eyes. He know what Seungyoun is thinking and he know Hangyul and Yohan also expects him to do same thing.

He cleared his throat and smiled so professionally. "Sure. Why not. Actually all of us want to have a dinner together before." And he can hear all of his other three friends thoughts at the decision he just make. For sure, the other three share the same thoughts.

_'Of course we will go with you because Hyeongjun is there too... '_

_'Not so cool guys.... '_

"Great !Lets go then." Byungchan smiled and attempted to walk with Hyeongjun toward his car but been stopped by Hangyul.

"Poo--um Hyeongjun will ride with you ?"

Byungchan raised his eyebrow. Amused. Why this guys looks so protective of his brother ?Hm...Interesting. He smiled cheekily.

"Of course my baby will be with me."

"What ?"Yohan looked at him with a slightly frowning.

"What..What ?"Byungchan tried hard to suppress his smile.

"Ish !I'm hungryyyyyy~ Palli !" Hyeongjun who kept quiet all this time pouts while stomped his feet on the ground annoyedly. Why the hyungs talks to much ?Did they don't know that his tummy already singing U Got It in rock version ?

Seungyoun cannot help but laughed a little. "Okay okay... We will follow you guys from behind. Lets go before Hyeongjun become Hulk because he is hungry. "He teased and make Hyeongjun glared at him. But the boy only look so adorable in his eyes no matter what.

"Meanie of the meanies... Hmph !"Hyeongjun poked his tongue out at Seungyoun.

Byungchan shakes his head. His brother is comfortable with the guys. Hmm... He need to do some research later. Remind him about that !

"Lets go !"

And Hyeongjun already walks ahead of them toward the car. Obviously ignored the hyungs whose like to tease him -_-!!

"Here Hyeongjun's bag. "Yohan shoved the bag to Byungchan who take it without a word.

"Seem like Hyeongjun gained another babysitter."He chuckled and leisurely walks toward his Audi R8 and leaved the four guys behind.

"The hell ?"Yohan tsked. Hangyul and Seungyoun laughs. Seungwoo just shakes his head. 

"Bro.. You will never win against Hyeongjun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**I hope X1 members don't feels sad and restless now. They worth the world but the world don't deserves them.**

**MNET** ** is f*** **cking** ** sucks and cruel.**

**I hope they're okay T.T**  
  
  
  



	12. Neuf

"Why he bring us to his house ?"

Seungyoun stared at the main door of the big mansion with a frown. He curious why Byungchan bring them to have dinner at the latter's house instead of outside and he really want to know what Hyeongjun's relationship with the guy. They looks so affectionate with each other and he dare to say that he don't like it one bit.

Yes. He only know Hyeongjun for days but the boy make him feel some feelings that he never feels before and one from of those feelings is warmth. Hyeongjun make him felt at home with a lots of comfort. He don't know why but only looking at Hyeongjun, its gave him warmth. Warmth that he lost a long time ago.

"Hyungs don't want to come in ?"Hyeongjun stand at the door with his big eyes innocently looking at the four guys whom stopped in front of the main entrance to his house.

"Ah! Of course we want too." Hangyul smoothly move closer to Hyeongjun and the others follows without a word.

"Okie then. Hehe."The curly hair boy giggled and lead the guys deeper into his house.

"Kiddo... Hm.. " Seungwoo called out hesitantly. There is something he want to ask and why its so hard ?Just ask him already !

"What is it, Meanie hyung ?"Hyeongjun looked up at the taller who walks beside him.

"Uh... Who is Byungchan to you ?"Yes. That it. He asked it.

The other three stops walking at the question which they dying to know. They looked at Hyeongjun who instantly smiled at the mentioned of Byungchan.

"He is my brother. He is soooo handsome right ?Right ?" Silly Hyeongjun to not notice the changes of face from the four.

"Brother.... A real brother of you ?"Seungyoun asked again to make sure. Maybe just Hyeongjun who think that guy is his brother but the latter not.

Hyeongjun nodded with a wide smile. "Of course my real brother !Cannot you all see the same handsomeness in me ?!Ishh !"He put his point finger at his soft chubby cheeks to show how handsome he is.

Sorry not sorry baby. You're CUTE not handsome.

Hangyul and Yohan tsked. Seungwoo chuckled.

"Whatever you say brat." Yohan turn his head away from Hyeongjun because his lips cannot help but tugged upward at the boy's adorable action.

"I see... You guys already know who I am. " Byungchan walk out from the kitchen with a smile. There is a slight teasing tone in his voice that not go unnoticed by the guys. Well, excluded Hyeongjun. The boy cannot detect it.

"Of course they know hyungie !You're as handsome as me."Hyeongjun giggled at his own words. 

As they notice now, yes.... Hyeongjun and Byungchan are both at pretty type. Of course with a big differences in both of their figures. Byungchan is more to pretty and handsome while Hyeongjun is pretty and cute. Byungchan is manly and Hyeongjun is just Hyeongjun. The walking definition of cuteness as be said by Wikipedia Kang Minhee. As the conclusion, God is very happy when He created Hyeongjun and his brother to turn out as what they look like now.

Byungchan laughed and ruffled his baby brother hair. "Yes, you're handsome baby. Hmm... Well, dinner is ready so, lets proceed to dining room." He smiled at the four guys and lead all of them toward the dining room that located not far from the living room.

Hyeongjun squealed and run straight to the dining room obviously ignoring the calls from his brother to not running. Food is more important, his leg can rest later.

Byungchan shakes his head. "Sorry... Hyeongjun act like a kid sometimes." He smiled at the others. He gestured to the empty chairs for the guys to take a seat at the table which they comply without hesitant.

"Sometime ?That brat acts like that every time." Yohan mumbled but fortunately cannot be hear by Byungchan who sit beside Hyeongjun. But he can be heard by Seungwoo and Hangyul who sitting at each side of him which resulting get him a pinch from both of the guy.

He frowned and sighed. He said the truth though. He looked forward and meet with Hyeongjun's gaze who at the same time looking at him while blinking innocently. Both the smaller hands is holding the chopsticks and spoon.

Can Yohan said that the sight is...... _Cute ?_

"Please enjoy the food." Byungchan smiled at them and start eating which the other also follows quietly.

"By the way, do you guys just know Hyeongjun ?" The dimple man take it by himself to break the silence at the dining table which from the start only can hear Hyeongjun's whining that chopsticks is mean with him because the spaghetti always slipped from it when he want to put the noodles into his mouth. Byungchan for sure asking the question he dying to ask from the start.

All pair of eyes looking at him excluded Hyeongjun who focused with spaghetti carbonara in front of him. Pouting while still making sure the noodle not slipped again from his chopsticks.

Seungyoun who sit at left side of the younger chuckled and moved to help the younger by guiding   
the boy's hand to use the chopsticks properly. He smiled when Hyeongjun succeed to eat without trouble this time. All of that of course not go unnoticed by Byungchan who look at them. Amused.

"You guys seem close with my brother."

"Ah !We just know him for days though but Hyeongjun make it like we know each other for a long time already." Hangyul moved his gazed away from Hyeongjun and turned to Byungchan who nodding at the answer.

"Well, Hyeongjun always make people feel happy by only at the sight of him. A fact." Hyeongjun's older brother nonchalantly shrugged as if what he said is 10000% true. Everyone said so...

'_Well.. Where is the lie __though.'_ The same thoughts from four people who eating silently without a word to protest against what Byungchan just said.

"Hyuuuuung~ I don't want chopsticks. Its mean !I just want to eat though. "Hyeongjun tugged Byungchan's sleeve while pouting. From he is still a kid and until now, he really cannot use the chopstick well. Especially when he use it to eat noodle. Hyeongjun really cannot handle it and its make his mood sour after that.

Byungchan laughed. He ruffled Hyeongjun's hair before called one of maid to bring the fork for his baby brother.

Hyeongjun smiled widely and waiting patiently.... Err... Nope, he now sneakily try to grab tomato cherry( the only vegetable species he eat) from Seungyoun's plate. The long hair guy smiled silently at the sight of small hand try to stole his tomato cherry. He see it but let just say he act like he don't even notice it. Do not want uri Hyeongjun sulking are we ?wkwkwk

"You're still a kid, kiddo. " Seungwoo teased Hyeongjun who now busied munching the tomato he stoles from Seungyoun before.

"Noppee.."Hyeongjun answered with his mouth full.

Seungwoo and Hangyul chuckled while Yohan snickered. At this rate, they cannot control themselves anymore and totally forgot that Byungchan observed everything with amused smile.   
  
  
  
  


"Interesting...You guys don't invite me for dinner huh ?" A voice coming from dining room entrance distracts them and they looks at the new person with mixed feelings.

Shock. Disbelieve. Happy and amused.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Who do you guys think the person at the end ?😏**

***Insert drum roll***

**Haha. Don't forget to ** **vomment** ** guys !**

**Love you all ♡**

**And sorry for late update :)**


	13. Dix

  
"Interesting....You guys don't invite me for dinner huh ?" A voice coming from dining room entrance distracts them and they looks at the new person with mixed feelings.

Shock. Disbelieve. Happy and amused.

"Wooseok ?"

"Seokkie !"Hyeongjun stood from his chair and run to engulf Wooseok in a hug which make the Princes frowning.

"Ah Wooseok. You didn't tell me you want to come here today though ?"Byungchan also stood and open his arms to also give a hug toward the pretty guy who is only can chuckle and proceed to hug back the tall man.

"Yes.. But I miss my Junnie very much, that why I decide to come here before I go home."He answered and ruffled Hyeongjun's hair that currently standing beside him.

Wooseok smiled at the youngest in the room sweetly before turned to other guests that occupied the table. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I see.... Who we got here ?"He asked.

Byungchan frowned. What he remembered, just now Hangyul mentioned Wooseok's name though. So its mean they know each other right ?

"Uh ?I thought you guys know each other ?Hangyul-ssi just call your name though." Byungchan said while back to sit on his chair. Hyeongjun and Wooseok also follows with the older take a seat at an empty chair beside Byungchan. In an instant, the maid come with a plate and utensils for Wooseok as if its a common thing here in Hyeongjun's house. That success to grab the Princes attentions and make they curious who is Wooseok's relationship with Byungchan and Hyeongjun. 

"Umm... Yes, we know each other." Seungwoo replied and glances at his best friends who he is very sure curious as hell now. Why ?Of course they curious why Wooseok is here too. They know Wooseok well though. He is the same Kim Wooseok who everyone know as Lee Jinhyuk ex-boyfriend.

Jinhyuk is Taradez Club's leader which the club they joined now. The famous club in university that only elite student can join. Wooseok is one of the member too before he withdraw from the club after he broke up with Jinhyuk.

"Chan, of course we know each other. We from same university. "Wooseok shrugged and elegantly scooped the spaghetti into his mouth. Totally ignored the looks he get from the four guys.

"So, Seokkie know with Meanie hyungs ?"Hyeongjun asked with his right cheek puffed up like a chipmunk.

"Hyungs ?I'm not a meanie, puppy." Seungyoun gave a teasing look at Hyeongjun which make the younger huffed.

"You a meanie too. Always take my sweets from my bag !"Hyeongjun glared at the older who laughed. He thought Hyeongjun don't notice it. Remind him to be careful with Hyeongjun. The boy is dangerous.

"I'm not a meanie too. I always treat you food. " Hangyul wiggled his eyebrows at Hyeongjun who jutted his bottom lips out.

"You always make me eat vegetables !Especially that green like tree thing !"Hyeongjun pouts and shoved a spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth grumpily.

"Its call broccoli, Poopoo."Hangyul chuckled.

"Yeah that !"Hyeongjun nodded with his eyes widened a little.

"That green thing is too beautiful to be eat. Poor them." He continued before again stole tomato cherry from Seungyoun's plate. The older can only shakes his head. Hyeongjun is adorable.

The others laughed except Yohan and Seungwoo who is maintained with blank cool face. Wooseok also keep his mouth shut while eating the meal in front him. He is the type to observe everything silently.

"What about those two hyungs ?Why they're meanie ?"Byungchan gestures at Seungwoo and Yohan.

"Them ?"Hyeongjun looked at the duo with his big doe eyes.

"Seungwoo hyung is the meanie from the first day I know him." Hyeongjun smiled evilly at Seungwoo who gave him the stink eyes.

"And that hyung." Hyeongjun pointed at Yohan with his mouth.

"He is the whole meanie !How can he said that ugly blue motor is cutest than me !"Hyeongjun huffed when he remembered Yohan said he is not as cute as the latter motorbike when they bickering with each other at Seungwoo's office.

Yohan rolled his eyes. Here again the brat said his motorbike is ugly. Do he need to change his motorbike ?!

Byungchan laughed. His brother interactions with the guys is so adorable. He is happy that Hyeongjun can enjoy the university life smoothly without a trouble.

Hm.. You're too soon to say that Byungchan-ah.

Here come the trouble.

"I see..... You guys are so close with my love huh ?"Wooseok voice make all eyes turned toward him.

"Your love ?"Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok nodded. "Yes. Hyeongjun is my love." He smiled when Hyeongjun giggled at his words.

Byungchan sit there. Watching. Amused.   
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Short update because I write this during four hours of physic lecture 😂**

**And yes !!you guys are right. Its Wooseok !**

**I see someone mentioned Minkyu. Do you guys want that boy in this book too ?😏**


	14. Onze

Seungwoo throw himself on his bed with a groans. He staring at his bedroom ceiling with a blank face but the inside of his head is thinking a lots. And one of it is about Hyeongjun. That kid unknowingly occupied his mind from the first day they meet each other.

"Wait.... So, Wooseok dumped Jinhyuk that day because he said he fall in love with someone else. So, is it that person is Hyeongjun ?"He mumbled to himself with a frown.

"Urgh... I don't like the sound of it. Maybe not Hyeongjun but someone else." He monologued again.

The silver-like hair man shakes his head in denial. "Wooseok said that Hyeongjun is his love though ?"

Seungwoo groaned out loud. No! What he is thinking ?Why he even care about it ?Its not wrong for Wooseok to love Hyeongjun. He have no right !

But... Is it he want that...?

"I'm going crazy !" He ruffled his hair in frustration before slipped his top off from his body and grabbed the towel. He need a shower for make his mind go at the right direction again. 

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"Here... So,you're in for a match this weekend ?" A guy with a broad shoulder and black hair pushed a can of beer toward Yohan who is smoking while sit side way on his motorbike. After he done with dinner at Hyeongjun's house, he decided to go straight to the circuit that he become the members.

Yohan blew the smoke out from his mouth and sipped the beer. He looked at the black hair guy who is also sitting side way on his own black motorbike.

"What match ?"He asked again. Not even sound interested with it. He sipped the beer again while watching a few of the people racing in the circuit.

The guy raised his eyebrow at Yohan's question. Weird because Yohan will be the first person to know about any match yet that guy doesn't know about the upcoming match. "The one that involves racers from all of Asia Country. "

"Oh that. I'm forgot. "Yohan shrugged.

"Come on bro. What're you thinking huh ?You seem bothered." The guy chuckled while sipping his own beer.

"I don't know too, Kookheon." Yohan shrugged again. Yes. He is bothered a lots after he is back from Hyeongjun's house. He don't know why but he is thinking about Wooseok that claimed the clumsy brat is his love. And that brat looked happy when Wooseok said that.

What. The. Hell. ?

Why is he like this ?

Why he feel like he need to do something ?

Kookheon shakes his head. He pulled a key from his jackets' pocket and throw it toward Yohan who catch it easily.

"I think you need a distraction. Go speed up your move. " Kookheon pointed toward the circuit with his chin.

Yohan looked at the key before he smirked. Yeah... He indeed need to do something.

"You're right. I need to speed up my move. " He smirked and leave Kookheon who is can only chuckle. Yohan is still a Kim Yohan. The person that will never show what he is feel.

"You better hurry~ ." Kookheon shouted.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"No. This taste like shit. "

Hangyul pushed the plate of new menu away and give a code for another plate of new food for him to taste. A girl with a name tag that wrote 'Hyewon' hesitantly put down a plate of rose carbonara spaghetti in front of their boss that holding a glass of red wine.

Hangyul picked up the spaghetti with his chopstick and stare at it for a while before he put it down back without even want to taste it. He again pushed the plate away from him.

"Nope... I'm tired. Just throw everything in the dustbin." He stood from his chair and walked toward his office at second floor of his restaurant while ignored the looks he got from his workers.

That spaghetti remind him of Hyeongjun.

And Wooseok.

Why the hell Wooseok appeared out of nowhere and claimed Hyeongjun as his love ?

Ughhh.. Hangyul gulped down all of the wine from the glass in one go. Frustrated.

"Poopoo.... You make me miserable... "  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  


"This.... Urgh !What the hell ?This melody is not match. " He frustratedly hit the keyboard of piano and throw the music sheet on the floor.

"Yo Luizy !What wrong with you man ?"Zico stopped at the door after he coincidentally entered Seungyoun's studio when that guy messed up his hair angrily.

Seungyoun looked up. He sighed. "I don't know. Its just that everything is a mess. "

Zico raised his eyebrow at that. He smirked. "Everything ?Hm... Are you sure or is it just you who is a mess now ?"The tall guy walk leisurely toward the couch and seated himself on that while picking up the music sheet that Seungyoun threw away just now.

"I said everything then its everything. "Seungyoun sighed and closed his eyes. Try to calm himself down.

"I don't think so if this sheet is a proof." Zico waved the music sheet in his hand with a small smile.

Seungyoun looked at the said producer who currently collaborating with him writing a song for a famous boy group. "What do you mean ?"He asked.

"I know you is in miserable state now. Go and find something to make you calm down." Zico smiled at Seungyoun who only looked back at him as if thinking what he just said.

Zico is right. He need someone to help him to calm down. And he need that someone now after he felt restless why Wooseok appeared back in his life... In their life after what happened in the past.

Is it Wooseok want to play with his heart again by using Hyeongjun ?

"You're right. I'll go first. See you later. " He grabbed his car key and his jacket before walk out with one of his hand dialing someone number.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello ?....Mommy ?"  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**A little bit of glimpse what happened to the Princes after Wooseok claimed Hyeongjun is his love.**

**Hehehe** **~**

**Hope you all like it.. **


	15. Douze

  
Hyeongjun rubbed his eyes with his fists. Tried to shoo away the sleepiness that creeping into his nerves. He look at Wooseok beside him who is leaning at the headboard while currently working on his assignment using a Macbook.

"Baby, just sleep. Hyung will be there when you're awake tomorrow." Wooseok patted the younger's hair softly as if he is petting his pet.

Hyeongjun pouts. "Not that...I just curious." He said. His voice become slow because he is sleepy yet he is very curious what Wooseok hyung connection with the handsome hyungs.

Wooseok stopped typing and turn toward the curly hair boy to give the latter 100% of his attention. "What is it ?"

Hyeongjun hummed. "Seokkie know the hyungs from before ?"

Wooseok chuckled. He thought there is something else that Hyeongjun is curious. So, his cute little cousin just want to know if he know the so called Princes at SS University.

"Yes... Hm, remember Jinhyuk hyung ?They're Jinhyuk's close friend and that why I know them too. "He looked at Hyeongjun with a smile. He is smiling as if he don't feel anything when he mentioned about Lee Jinhyuk.

Hyeongjun frowned. Jinhyuk ?Who is Jinhyuk ?Hmm.... His frown deepened while trying to remember who is this Jinhyuk guy.

"Ohhhh !The hyung you brought home and introduce to us. And also the hyung who gave me a lots of food !" Hyeongjun exclaimed while make a gesture of a lots using both of his hands.

Wooseok nodded while laughing. Hyeongjun is funny yet adorable.   
"You only remember the person who give you food, huh ?"He teased.

Hyeongjun giggled. "Of course. Food is love~." He grinned cutely at his older cousin.

Wooseok shakes his head."Your future husband need to open a food industry for you to love him enough. " He laughed at his own choice of words.

Hyeongjun squealed. "Correction hyung... Its future husbands not husband."Then he laughing when he saw a dumbfound expression from Wooseok's face.

"Don't tell me that... You... "

"Yesss !Now tell me more about my future husbands !kekeke."Hyeongjun giggled. He love to tease Wooseok because well you will see in 1,2,3.....

"No way !!!! They're cancelled. They're not handsome enough to beat me, so they cannot have you. You my precious little cousin who I love the most....Um... Even though I love myself a little more but No still a NO !!!!Bla bla blaa~"

Yes. Hyeongjun love to make Wooseok nagging like rapping because its funny. At least in Hyeongjun's eyes it is funny.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"Hello baby. " Eunsang greeted Hyeongjun with a peck on cheek while he stick his tongue out at Dongpyo who rolled his eyes back at him.

"Hello too Eunsangie~." He grinned while reached his hands forward toward Eunsang who is laughing. He know what Hyeongjun want. He pulled a carton of strawberry milkshake from his bag and put it onto Hyeongjun's palms.

Hyeongjun giggled. Happy to get his usual milkshake from Eunsang. His best friends always give him food or snack when they meet him and he love that. For example, Eunsang always give him milkshake, Minhee will give him a bunch of sweets, Junho will give him a pastry he brought from his family bakery and Dongpyo love to treat him to meal.

"You drink a lots of milkshake already Junnie. You need to eat too. " Dongpyo pushed a bowl of udon noodle in front of Hyeongjun but the boy only shakes his head. A rare view for everyone to see Hyeongjun reject a food.

"But Junnie...You need to eat." Dongpyo try to persuade the boy again.

Eunsang who watch Dongpyo trying to make Hyeongjun eat, frowned. What happened ?

"Pyo, what wrong ?"He asked. Worry can be detect from his voice.

"Hyeongjun don't want to eat. Byungchan hyung also said that he don't take his breakfast this morning. " Dongpyo explained.

Eunsang blinked. That so rare. Hyeongjun never skip his breakfast unless he is not feeling well. He gasped. "Hyeongjunnie, are you not feeling well today ?"He put the back of his palm on the younger's forehead. And he is right, Hyeongjun is burning.

Hyeongjun pouts. He nodded. "Yes, my tummy is hurt and my head is aching too." He said while still sipping his milkshake.

"Oh my god !Why you not tell me ?Oh god !Lets go to infirmary. You need to rest. " Dongpyo grabbed Hyeongjun's wrist panicky. He just notice now that Hyeongjun look so pale and not energetic like usual today.

"But..."

"No but Junnie. Lets go. "For once, Eunsang talk sternly with Hyeongjun. He need to.

Hyeongjun whined and stormed his feet on the floor. His face flush red. "No want !"He glared at Dongpyo and Eunsang whom can only sighing.

"Junnie... Please... You're not feeling well. "Dongpyo try to grab Hyeongjun's wrist but the boy pushed his hand away.

"Junni---. "

"What happen here ?"A familiar voice make them froze except Hyeongjun who is tearing up. He don't want to go to infirmary. That place smell so bad and he is scared if doctor. He is scared and his head hurt too.

Dongpyo and Eunsang instantly bows in respect at their sudden appearance of their senior. "Yohan sunbaenim."

Yohan nodded at the two before his gaze fall at teary eyes Hyeongjun. The boy's face is so flush and pale. He looks sick. He moved toward Hyeongjun and put his palm on the boy's forehead softly. "You have a fever."

"He is sunbae. We try to bring him to infirmary but he don't want to go." Dongpyo said without hesitant. Maybe Yohan can help them to persuade Hyeongjun.

Yohan looked at Hyeongjun who is crying now. His heart skip a beat at the sight and stay still for a while just staring at the younger before he shakes his head.

"Why you don't want to go there, hm ?"He asked but his voice now have a hint of worry and concerned. There must be a reason for Hyeongjun don't want to be at infirmary.

Hyeongjun hiccupped. "Hiks* Doctor is s-scary... *hiks* a-and the *hiks* p-place s-smelly." He gave Yohan a puppy eyes. Trying to be super adorable so that the older will not bring him to infirmary.

Yohan bit his bottom lips. Tried to suppress his smile that threaten to show up. He pinched Hyeongjun's nose playfully before his hand grabbed Hyeongjun's.

"Follow me." He ordered before he turned toward Dongpyo and Eunsang whom become spectators of his interaction with Hyeongjun.

"Hyeongjun will come with me. You guys can return to the class." He said coldly. Void of emotion which make Eunsang and Dongpyo flinches.

Both of the boy stare at each other as if they is talking among themselves using their eyes.

_'he will not kill our Junnie right ?'-Eunsang_

_'He is scary... Don't want Junnie to go with him. '- Dongpyo_

_'Uri Junnie _ _T.T_ _ ' - Eunsang and Dongpyo._

Yohan tsked. He know what both of them thinking. "Just go. I will not hurt your friend okay. " He said with the coldness in his voice disappeared like an air.

Eunsang blinked. "But... The lecturer.. "

"Don't worry, I will ask Seungwoo to work on that. "He reassured.

"Okay then. Thank you sunbae. Take care of Hyeongjun for us."Dongpyo exclaimed and leave a peck on Hyeongjun's flush cheek. Followed by Eunsang who do the same thing.

"Take care Junnie. Rest well okay." Eunsang patted Hyeongjun's head gently before walks away with Dongpyo toward their next class.

"hiks... T-they leave m-meee.. *hiks*." Hyeongjun whined.

"Brat. You're coming with me. Lets go. " Yohan dragged Hyeongjun's hand gently to follow him but the boy don't move.

"I d-don't want to s-see doctor !"Hyeongjun stomped his feet again.

Yohan sighed. This kid really getting on his nerves. He took a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"No. I will not bring you to see a doctor. I will bring you to my place so that you can rest there. " He explained and smiled a little when he see Hyeongjun's teary eyes lit up at that. How is it possible ?

Sorry brat. You will see a doctor too because I will ask my personal doctor to check on you.

"R-really ?"

"Yes. Now, lets go." He tried to walk but again Hyeongjun tugged his hand so that he facing the younger.

"What ?"

Hyeongjun sniffed and pouts."I don't want to ride that ugly blue thing... "He said while playing with Yohan's fingers that holding his small hand.

Yohan tsked. This brat really..... Oh my god....

He pinched Hyeongjun's nosed again with his free hand.

" I bring my car today. "He exclaimed.

"Really ?"Hyeongjun gave him a small cute smile and Yohan felt like his heart jumped out from his place.

"Y-yes." And why he is stuttering now ?

"Hehe."Hyeongjun giggled.

Yohan shakes his head before he tugged Hyeongjun's hand and walk out from the cafe. He need to bring Hyeongjun to his place fast because the boy's fever seem to worsen.

And he need to inform the other three too. If not they will skin him alive.  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Treize

"Han, where is he ?"  
  
  
  


Seungwoo asked Yohan who just walk out from one of the guest room of their shared penthouse. The latter sighed.

"In there. He sulking with me." Yohan scratched the back of his neck while his other hand pointed to the door behind him. Do not know what to do so that Hyeongjun stop sulking with him. The boy also doesn't want to eat the porridge he prepared. He tried to persuade the boy to eat though yet he only got a glare from Hyeongjun.

Seungwoo chuckled. "What're you doing to him now huh ?"

"Nothing... He sulking because I called a doctor to check on him before." Yohan shrugged. He smiled sheepishly. He don't know that Hyeongjun really scared of the doctor. The boy is crying and don't want to face a doctor one bit which resulting his body become a bolster pillow. Hyeongjun kept on hiding his face on his chest that Yohan scared the younger can hear his heart beating rapidly that time.

The older laughed. " Aigoo... What I'm gonna do with that kid... "He shakes his head while smiling.

"Um... So, he is asleep ?"He asked again after a few seconds.

"I guess so because I just asked him to take a nap just now."Yohan exclaimed.

"Oh.. I want to see how he is." Seungwoo walk toward the bedroom and about to open the door when Yohan called him which make him halted.

"Woo, if he is not sleeping yet.. Can you make him eat ?He don't want to eat."Yohan said with a worry. Byungchan just told him the younger doesn't eat anything yet today when he called the latter to inform that Hyeongjun is at his place and have a fever.

"He not eat yet ?"

Yohan shakes his head. "Nope. He refuse to eat when I want to feed him. Maybe because he is sulking with me."He shrugged.

Seungwoo laughed. "I will try."

"Okay then... I will be in my room if anything happen. " Yohan said before walk toward his room which is at the end of the hallway.

The silver hair man turned the door knob and peeked inside the room. He smiled when he noticed the small bump covered by duvet on the bed. The turf of the curly hair can be seen slightly from under the duvet.

"Hyeongjun ?" He called slowly while sitting kat the edge of the bed beside the younger. He leaned to put his palm on Hyeongjun's forehead. Hmm...Still warm. The boy's fever still not going down yet.

"Hyung ?" Hyeongjun hoarse voice can be heard from under the duvet.

Seungwoo smiled. "Yes. Its me."

"Uh... You're not Yohan hyung right ?"Hyeongjun slow muffled make Seungwoo want to ruffle the boy's hair out of cuteness.

"No kiddo. I'm Seungwoo." The older smiled when Hyeongjun slowly pulled down the duvet that covered his face.

The boy is pouting while looking at him with big eyes as if the puppy looking at their owner. Seungwoo pinched the boy's chubby cheek playfully.

"You're mad at Yohan, huh ?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Hyeongjun nods while trying to sit straight which Seungwoo quickly help the latter. "Yohan hyung is bad. He lied to me."He huffed annoyedly and make Seungwoo biting his lips to not laughing. That boy looked like an angry kitten when he is angry.

"Oh ?What he is lying to you ?"Seungwoo acted as if he doesn't know anything. He doesn't want to take a risk Hyeongjun sulking with him too. It will be hard for his heart.

"He.... He said there will be no doctor ! But he called a doctor to check on me! Yohan hyung is bad !So bad because doctor is scary !"He whined to the older with his eyes teary. He grabbed the edge of Seungwoo's shirt long sleeves and play with it while pouting.

Seungwoo cleared his throat and look away from staring at Hyeongjun. Trying to make his heart beating normally. The younger really make his heart go badump badump~

"He is not bad hyung though. He did it because you're not feeling well. See... You're still burning."He put his palm on Hyeongjun's cheeks that flush red because of his body temperature that quite high.

"But I will be okay after I take a medicine !"Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips and glared at Seungwoo. Why Meanie hyung don't want to take his side ?Hmph !

Seungwoo raised his eyebrow at that. How can Hyeongjun take a medicine if he does not eat a single complete meal yet ?He glances at the tray on the nightstand table beside the bed. He is right, there is a bowl of warm porridge, a glass of water and also a glass of milk. There is also multiple sachets of medicine on the table beside the tray.

"You sure you will be better if you take the medicine ?"Seungwoo looked intently into Hyeongjun's bright eyes and make the younger boy flustered.

Hyeongjun's face reddened even more after been stared like that by Seungwoo. He giggled nervously and looked everywhere but Seungwoo. His pretty fingers still playing with the older sleeve like a little kid try to attract their parent attentions.

"I'm lying~ Hehe... Medicine is yucks !"He showed an innocent grinned at Seungwoo who can only shaking his head in disbelief. The nerves of this kid... Hyeongjun is lucky he is so adorable, if not Seungwoo will already throw the boy out of the window.

Okay... He is not that cruel.... Yet.

Seungwoo pinched and pulled Hyeongjun's right cheek playfully. "Cheeky kiddo."

Hyeongjun giggled and showed his eye smile that always captivated everyone heart. And Seungwoo sure fall for that too.

Silver hair man shakes his head again and his free hand which not been hold by Hyeongjun, grabbed a bowl of porridge and pulled it closer to him. Oh! Yohan make a chicken porridge.

"Let eat first okay and then you can take a medicine." He talked to Hyeongjun softly as if he is talking with a little kid. Well, Hyeongjun is still a baby T.T (uWUu)

"Eat yes. Medicine NO !" Hyeongjun shakes his head cutely. He is hungry but he don't want to eat the medicine. He once said to his brother that medicine is his worst enemy and will be his forever enemy.

Seungwoo chuckled." Silly. You will take a medicine by hooked or by crooked." He pinched Hyeongjun's cheek again.

Hyeongjun pouts. He looked down as if he is thinking which make Seungwoo looked at him curiously.

The younger looked up and smiled innocently at the older who looked back at him. Curious.

"What ?"Seungwoo asked. He very sure that the boy want something....

"Hyung, lets make a deal !"And he is right. Hyeongjun is more mischievous than four of them combine.

"What deal ?"

"I want strawberry milkshake and ice cream... Hehe."He grinned at the older who sighed in disbelief.

"No ice cream for you kiddo. You're not feeling well yet."He gave a stern looks at Hyeongjun who is pouting now.

"But hyuuuung~."

"No but, if not you also will not get a strawberry milkshake too."He said in stern voice that make Hyeongjun sighed in defeated. Actually he don't have enough energy to say no, lets just wait after he is okay then he will get it back at Seungwoo. He giggled mentally. Aigoo.... Hyeongjun-ah, you're a baby brat...

Seungwoo smiled. He know that Hyeongjun will not say no if he don't get the milkshake too. "Now, let me feed you. You need to eat." He spooning the porridge and put it closer toward Hyeongjun's mouth. He don't need to cool it down though because the porridge is quite warm already.

"Milkshake ?"

Seungwoo smiled. "After this okay. Eat first and I will bring you one."

Hyeongjun nodded. He open his mouth and eat the porridge happily.

"Yummy ~." He beamed at Seungwoo who smiled warmly at him.

"Really ?Yohan cooked it for you."He said while his hand still feeding Hyeongjun who asking him to be faster by open his mouth. Waiting to be feed like a kid.

"Ohhh... That hyung know to cook ? Cool !" Hyeongjun squealed. He already forgot that he is sulking and mad at Yohan. Well, for him anyone who give him food is nice :)

Seungwoo nodded. Its unexpected right ?How irony that its Hangyul who owns the restaurant but zero knowledge about cooking while famous rider Yohan love to cook by himself. Maybe because Yohan is picky eater and rather eat the food he is cook by himself instead of eating someone else food.

"Yes. Now finish all of this okay ?"He smiled at Hyeongjun who is beaming at him.

Hyeongjun giggled and reached his hand forward to pat Seungwoo's soft silver hair softly which make the older flustered.

He gulped. He felt like his heart want to jump out from his body out of excitement.  
  


"Hyung's smile is pretty~."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola !
> 
> WooLem and a little bit YohLem for you alls~
> 
> I will update more tomorrow ><
> 
> And I cannot wait for my favourite Song Baby Hyeongjun's day !
> 
> My baby is about to turn 17 !
> 
> Well... 18 for korean age. 
> 
> That it. 
> 
> Annyeong~ 


	17. Quatorze

  
"What are you doing ?"  
  


Seungyoun put the plastic bag on the kitchen table while looking at Seungwoo who standing in front of open refrigerator.

The silver hair guy glanced at Seungyoun and sighed. He closed the refrigerator and walk closer to the kitchen table. "I want to find a milkshake for Hyeongjun but guess what ?That big box only full of beer and mineral water."

Seungyoun laughed. "In this household we only drink beers."He joked.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. He guessed he need to call Hangyul to buy a strawberry on his way home then.

"Here." Seungyoun pulled out a carton of strawberry milkshake from one of the plastic bag and give it to Seungwoo who looked at it a little bit surprise.

"Oh ?Since when you d---. "

"Nah. Byungchan called me and asked to give Hyeongjun a strawberry milkshake. He said that the boy will only eat medicine if milkshake is there too." He explained while arranging the groceries that full with ramen, noodle cup and instant rice he just bought in the kitchen cabinet.

"That kiddo is really like a baby."Seungwoo chuckled. He put the strawberry milkshake in the refrigerator. Carefully not putting it in the same space with beers.

"Don't want to give it to him ?"Seungyoun asked. Confused why Seungwoo put the milk into refrigerator instead of bring it to the younger.

"He already asleep after eat and take his medicine. Just give it to him after he is wake up."Seungwoo said and leisurely walk out of the kitchen leaving Seungyoun to arrange the groceries alone.

"Oh! I guess you have your own way for making Hyeongjun take his medicine huh ?"

"Yeah !"Seungwoo yelled from outside the kitchen and Seungyoun groaned.   
  


"Remind me to stock up the refrigerator with milkshake too later. " He mumbled with a little smile after that while holding a few cartons of milkshakes.   
  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nghhh~." Hyeongjun opened his eyes with a slow groaning. He sit up on the bed with a difficulty because his head is still aching and his body temperature still quite high.

The big doe eyes boy stare at the wall blankly. As if thinking 'Who I am ?Where I am ?'. He blinked and make a little sound after he remembered that he is at The Princes house.

"I'm thirsty.... Want milkshake..."He pouted. He carefully pushed the blanket aside and getting out of the bed. He need to find one of the hyungs to ask for his milkshake. He is not gonna be a rude person who just go and rummage through someone else refrigerator.

He walks out of the guest room he is staying and puffed his cheeks. Now, where he need to find the hyungs ?He doesn't know the way in this penthouse because Yohan just carrying him straight into the guest room when they arrived here.

He looked around and found two doors. Its must be the room for the two of the hyungs. One is at the end of the hallway and another one is just separated from the guest room by the lounge room. He choose the closer one with the guest room because he still feeling a little bit dizzy and sleepy. Must be an effect from the medicine he take before.

"Hyung ?"He called softly while knocking the door. He knocks again multiple time and smiled cutely when he heard the steps from inside the room.

"Oh! Pupp--Hyeongjun !What're you doing here ?"The guy opened the door with a shock expression.

Hyeongjun beamed at the older. "Seungyoun hyung !"He reached forward and pulled the edge of Seungyoun's shirt.

"You should be in the room now. You must rest and get enough sleep." Seungyoun grabbed the smaller hand that pulling his shirt and secured it inside his big palm. The younger's hand felt so cold inside his warm hand.

"Hyuungg... I want my strawberry milkshake. Meanie hyung said he want to give me one. "He said while pouting. His eyes still heavy with sleepiness and his cheeks flush red which make him looks totally like a baby. Seungyoun almost cooing at the boy though but stop when he remember that its not so him to do that.

The older chuckled. He pulled the boy into his room and make the younger sit on his bed before grabbed his comforter and wrapped it around Hyeongjun's smaller frame.

"Stay here okay. Its warm here."He ruffled Hyeongjun's hair with a smile.

Hyeongjun looked up at the older confusedly. "Hyung leave me ?"He asked with a slow voice.

"Aish! No. I will grab a milkshake for you so wait here okay. I will be fast."He pinched Hyeongjun's chubby cheek and make the younger beamed at him happily. Happy that he finally will get his daily dose of milkshake.

"Hyung palli~."

"Yeah.. Yeahh... Wait here." Seungyoun smiled while walk out from his room and straight to the kitchen. His steps light and smile still attached to his lips like a glue. He is happy and he know that is because of Hyeongjun.

"Oh ?Seungyoun ?You not sleep yet ?" A blonde guy greeted him from the kitchen table while sipping a can of beer.

"Yo Hangyul !And nope, I'm still working on the music for new group." He said and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the strawberry milkshake that Seungwoo put into the refrigerator before.

"Ah! And I guessed that for Hyeongjun ?"Hangyul pointed at the milkshake Seungyoun is holding. The older nodded.

"He is in the guest room or ?"Hangyul asked again. He stand up and pulled a bottle of mineral water from the cabinet and gulped it down. Don't want to see Hyeongjun with a smell of beer are we ?

"Mine. Want to see him ?"Seungyoun said without glanced at Hangyul. He just walk out to go back to his room. He don't need an answer from the younger though because Hangyul already follows him to his room.

"Hyung !Milkshake ~." Hyeongjun make a grabby hands toward the older when he saw Seungyoun entered the room while holding a strawberry milkshake.

Seungyoun cleared his throat. Tried hard to control himself from cooing at the boy who sit on his bed with comforter wrapped around his small body like a burrito.

"Here." He gave already opened milkshake toward the younger who happily accept it and instantly drink the milkshake.

"Hello Poopoo." Hangyul popped out from behind Seungyoun and smiled widely at Hyeongjun who widened his eyes at him.

"Hangsyuls hyusngs."He said while drinking his daily dose of milkshake.

Hangyul smiled and sat beside Hyeongjun on the bed. He put his palm on Hyeongjun's forehead to check the boy's body temperature. "How are you feeling now hm ?"He observe the younger's face carefully, this is the first time he can see Hyeongjun today though because he is really busy with his restaurant and his assignment.

"You guys can talk to each other. I need to finish my work." Seungyoun said with a smile and move toward small studio at the corner of his room. 

"I'm feeling better hyung and Yohan hyung cooked a yummy porridge for me !"Hyeongjun said excitedly. He felt so refreshed after drink the milkshake.

"Really ?"Hangyul ruffled Hyeongjun's hair while chuckling. Hyeongjun's cuteness make his heart is in dangerous state because it keep on beating rapidly without concern for its owner.

Hyeongjun nodded which make his curly hair bouncing along. "And Meanie hyung is not a meanie today because he feed me the porridge. Hehe."Hyeongjun giggled and snuggles into the comforter that wrapped around his body.

His action make Seungyoun lost his focus and watch the younger talking animatedly with Hangyul until the small boy slowly fall in sleep. Hangyul laid the boy more comfortably on Seungyoun's bed and climb down the bed after he make sure Hyeongjun is really comfortable and secure.

"Youn, is it alright for him to sleep here ?"Hangyul asked the older who tidy up his work and put all his music sheets into the folder.

"Let him be. I don't want to wake him up if we carry him to the guest room."Seungyoun said while glancing at sleeping Hyeongjun. How can the boy is so adorable while he is sleeping ?uWuu.

Hangyul nods. Understand. "I will leave him here with you then. Don't do anything to him tho."He gave a stinks eyes at Seungyoun who rolled his eyes at the blonde words.

"I'm not a pervert, bitch."

Hangyul shrugged. "Everyone will change though if they in the same space with Hyeongjun."

Seungyoun chuckled. "Fact. But I'm not a coward to do anything bad toward him okay."

"Good then.... If that so, good night dude." Hangyul wished Seungyoun a good night and kissed Hyeongjun's forehead as a silent wish before he going back to his room upstairs.   
  
  
  
  


"Good night for you too puppy. D  
Please dream of me." Seungyoun gave a smell peck on Hyeongjun chubby cheeks before grabbed a comforter from the wardrobe and move to the sofa that located in front of his bed. He lay on the sofa and facing the bed where Hyeongjun is. Smiling because he felt so content to be able staring at Hyeongjun's face before he is asleep.

Without he notice, he fall in sleep with Hyeongjun as a sight. A beautiful sight that Seungyoun unconsciously will love. 

Yes. They know that four of them already falling deeper into the persona of Song Hyeongjun and they will make the boy as theirs soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and....
> 
> Hyeongjun and Junho are very close. They're so cute.
> 
> Its become like "Where is Hyeongjun, then Junho will be there too. "
> 
> uWuuu 😘😝😏💗💕💞❤💚💛💓💝💘💖💕


	18. Quinze

Seungwoo walked into the living room where the others is along with Hyeongjun. He sling his beg across his shoulder. All four of them have morning class today and that make them thinking is it okay to leave Hyeongjun alone when the younger still not recover yet.

He sit beside Hyeongjun who is focus in watching the morning cartoon show. In the younger right hand, he is holding a milkshake that Hangyul gave him after their breakfast. Taking a sip for a few times in a between.

"Kiddo... "Seungwoo called the boy slowly as if he doesn't want to disturb the younger who cutely watching the cartoon.

Hyeongjun turned away from the television and looked at Seungwoo who sit at the right side of him on the couch. "Yes ?"He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Urm...Are you okay if we leave you here alone ?We have morning class today." He looked intently at the younger with a small smile. Feeling guilty that he cannot stay with the younger.

"Haa... Is it alright Poopoo ?Hyungs really need to attend the class though." Hangyul who sit at the other side of him interrupted while patting his head.

Hyeongjun nodded. "Its okay hyungs !My hyung text me just now that he is on the way here to fetch me. "He smiled so cutely at the guys who are currently looking at him with mixed feelings.

"Byungchan ?"Seungyoun checked his phone, checking if there is any messages that Byungchan might send him to inform that he will fetching up Hyeongjun. But there is none. Maybe that guy forget to text him.

All of them just guessing that Byungchan who will picking up Hyeongjun because Yohan gave the guy their address yesterday after he informed that Hyeongjun is having a fever and will be staying at their penthouse. But another name come out from Hyeongjun's plump pink lips say otherwise.

"Nooo... Wooseokkie hyung will come pick me up."Hyeongjun answered while scrunched his small button nose cutely.

Yohan quickly look at Hyeongjun when the unexpected name rolling out from the younger mouth. "Wooseok ?"He raised his eyebrow. Now, he don't like it one bit to hear that name coming from Hyeongjun. He doesn't know why but he really don't like it.

"Yes. Wooseok hyung said Chan hyung need to submit his report this morning. "Hyeongjun replied while focusing back toward the cartoon he currently watching.

Seungwoo poked his inside cheek with his tongue. If before he felt guilty to leave Hyeongjun alone now he regret it. Why ?Because he is annoyed !Why must be Wooseok who come to pick Hyeongjun ?And why on earth that his lecturer informed that there will be extra class so suddenly this morning ?On top of that, he must attend that class or his mark will be deduct.

"He will come here in a few minutes then. I will stay with you here then for a while before going to the class." Hangyul smiled slightly. He cannot smile like usual toward Hyeongjun though because he cannot when he thought Wooseok have a better chance than him.

"Oh ?Is it okay ?"Hyeongjun looked at Hangyul with his big doe eyes. Honestly, he want the hyungs to stay here with him but he cannot be selfish to ask the hyungs to not attending their class right ?He don't want to be a brat though.

"Its okay. Our class start at 10 though." Yohan answered while glancing at his watch. They have 30 minutes more.

Hyeongjun nodded. "Okay then. Wooseok hyung already near here."He smiled so cutely that four of the older forgets about Wooseok for a while. The younger's smile is so bright that it can easily attract their attentions without efforts.

"Ah! Yohan hyung, I will return your clothes back after I wash it. Is it alright ?"Hyeongjun looked at Yohan who only looked at him with usual blank face. He beamed at the older when the said guy nodded at him as a yes.

Honestly, the Princes want Hyeongjun to keep the clothes because its really looks cute when the boy wear it. Yohan's big white sweater look so fluffy and big on Hyeongjun. On top of that, the white short that normally above Yohan's knees now is pass way below Hyeongjun's. The boy looks so adorable and cuddle able.

"Don't forget your med----"

Beep Beep Beep

A sound of doorbell make Seungyoun stopped his words. He glanced at his best friends who also looking at each other. He sighed and stand up.

"Must be Wooseok." He said before walk toward the door to welcome the so called 'Love' of Hyeongjun. Seungyoun scoffed at his own thought and shake his head before opened the door with his usual poker face.

"Hello there Cho Seungyoun." Wooseok smiled at the taller with a hint of smirk. The long black hair guy only nodding his head to acknowledge the guy that slowly getting in his nerves even though Wooseok is doing nothing to him.

"Come in." His voice cold and toneless which make Wooseok smirked even more. The shorter followed Seungyoun from behind quietly while looking around the penthouse. Can he say that the life of this four guys are getting better by years ?Crazy rich people.... Kim Wooseok can relate. 

"Eung~ Hyungie !"A honey like familiar voice make Wooseok's lip tugged upward in a big sweet smile.

"Junnie... " The brunette literally walk passed Seungyoun and going straight toward Hyeongjun who sitting on the couch with arms wide opened as if he is waiting for a hug from the older.

Wooseok hugging the youngest without hesitant and absolutely ignored the others who is watching them with mixed feelings.

"Hyung, you come." Hyeongjun nuzzles his cheek on Wooseok's stomach like a kitty.

Wooseok chuckled. "Of course I will come for you."He ruffled Hyeongjun's fluffy hair and pulled away to look at the other guys.

"Can I take him with me now ?"He asked with a small smile. His famous smile that safe to be said been hated by The Princes. They know what that smile meant !

'_No! Cannot !'_ Seungwoo really want to say that but instead he replied the latter with. "Sure."His voice is so cold that its make Hyeongjun looking at him with confused face. Confused why Seungwoo seem like he is angry.

Hyeongjun tugged Seungwoo's shirt to attract the older attention toward him. He innocently looked up at Seungwoo who looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hyung mad at me ?"He whispered slowly at Seungwoo that only the man who can heard it. Sensing that Hyeongjun thought he is mad the younger, Seungwoo's hardened face softened and he smiled.

"No kiddo. I'm not mad at you."

"Is that so ?"Hyeongjun asked again for confirmation.

Seungwoo nodded.

"Okay then hyung. Don't get angry more often okay. Its not suit you. "Hyeongjun reached forward and patted Seungwoo's hair gently. The silver hair man unconsciously leaned in at the boy's touch. Its comfort him when Hyeongjun did it to him.

"Okay."

"Ehem !"Wooseok cleared his throat after he get it enough watching the interactions between Hyeongjun and Seungwoo.

"Lets go now, baby. "The brunette grabbed Hyeongjun's hand and pulled the younger to stand up from the couch.

Wooseok grabbed Hyeongjun's iPhone 7 and the younger forgotten milkshake that he put on the table before.

"Bye bye hyungie." Hyeongjun waved cutely at Seungwoo and Seungyoun who also stand up from their seat. Yohan and Hangyul disappeared to their respective rooms before Wooseok come in. They said they want to get something, that why they're not there currently.

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye bye too puppy."

Hyeongjun giggled at the nicknames. Its cute !"Hehe. See you later hyungs !" He beamed at the older guys and followed Wooseok who just tugged his small hand to follow him.

"Wait !" Yohan and Hangyul walks straight toward Hyeongjun while holding a paper bag and a long brown coat.

"Eung ?"

"Here....Your medicine and I make you a chicken grilled sandwich. Eat it."Yohan gave a paper bag that he is holding before to the younger who received it with a squealed. He get food !

"And wear this. Don't want you to get cold even more."Hangyul literally pulled Hyeongjun's hand away from Wooseok's hand and make the younger wear his coat with a smile.

"Hello there. My car is an expensive brand and have a heater so, he will not get cold. Mind you."Wooseok rolled his eyes at Hangyul who dare to pull Hyeongjun away from him. The nerve of this guy....

"We don't ask you. Thank you." Seungyoun replied with a same enthusiasts.

Wooseok snickered. "Whatever."

Hyeongjun blinked his eyes confusedly before he shakes his head and giggled.

"Hyung !I feel more warm now. Hehe.. Gomawoyo~"

Hangyul smiled. He pinched Hyeongjun's cheeks playfully. "We're glad then."

"Hehe."

"Excuse me. Hyeongjun and I need to go now." Wooseok dragged Hyeongjun with him without looking back at the guys.

"Bye byeee Hyungs !Thank you !"

They smiles sincerely when they heard Hyeongjun yelled a thanks at them before disappeared from behind the door.

"And now...We really need to go. We're late for 5 minutes already." Hangyul voiced out.

" OH SHIT !"

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

**SSU**** HOT NEWS**

**BREAKING NEWS : THE PRINCES HAVE A NEW VICTIM !**

Reportedly, based on the explanations from SSU students, they witnessed how The Princes have found a new victim to play with. Its all start with the new freshmen fought back when The Princes talk after the boy bumped into one of the Princes. The Princes have been seen always with the freshmen nowadays because he got an usual punishment from the hot SSU's Princes.

Lets all pray for the 'unlucky' freshmen !

**Comment**

_xxxxItsMe_ _ :Heard that the freshmen is a whole cutie. Poor him _ _T.T_

_HanWooFutureWifey_ _ : Serve him right !How dare he talked back to my honey !!!!_ _huhh_ _!_

_MakMakKakiGossip_ _ : I want to see his face !He look like he is good looking from the side._

_AiguuuJamgiya_ _ :Oh! I'll pray for that boy heart. Hehe_

_Views other 138400 comments... _   
  
  
  
  
  


"Ohhhhh !Our baby Hyeongjun is trending !"Dongpyo shouted out loud.

"What ?!"- Minhee, Eunsang and Junho.


	19. Seize

  
"Dongpyo, stop. You cannot do this !"Eunsang and Junho tried to stop the smaller from advancing more toward Student Council Office. Minhee just followed behind with both of his hands in his pocket, does not even want to stop his small boyfriend. Well, for him, what Dongpyo going to do is a right thing.

"Can you not stopping me ?Huh !"Dongpyo shoved Eunsang and Junho to the side which make both of the taller shock to death. Holly... Where Dongpyo get those strength to shove them like nothing ?

"What the he---"

"MOVE." Dongpyo glared at the duo darkly which make Eunsang and Junho flinched.

Minhee snickered. "You two should move or else both of your face will dating with a floor." He playfully tapping the floor with his right foot. He know how Dongpyo is, its possible that the floor will be Eunsang and Junho's friend for real.

Eunsang and Junho shuddered before hiding behind Minhee taller figure. Dongpyo is scary when he is mad T.T

Three of them silently follows the smallest toward the Student Council Office and two of them have been praying a lots for their life still to be the same. They praying even more when Dongpyo just pushed the office door without hesitant while Minhee just smile proudly at his boyfriend attitude.

"Now, that my dear Son Dongpyo...." Minhee mumbled.

The four guys who currently discussing about something around student president table flinched in shock when Seungwoo's office door been opened roughly from outside.

"What the hell ?"Seungyoun asked. Dumbfounded when he saw Dongpyo marching toward them with other three taller boys tailing behind.

Seungwoo put down his pen and stand up. He pulled away his glass that he only wear when he is working or studying and put it down on the table.

"What going on here ?"He asked calmly while the other three men only watching at the side. They need to get Seungwoo handle it because they doesn't know how to do so.

Dongpyo huffed and glared at The Princes darkly. His face flushed because of angriness."You! You! You! You!" He pointed his index finger bravely at the guys face one by one.

" What the hell you guys planning to do toward Hyeongjun ?!" He asked with his voice scooped with angry tone.

"Huh ?What you talking about ?"Hangyul asked back. Confused why this short boy look so angry at them.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Because all of you, our Hyeongjun get a lots of negative comments and he sad about it !"

Seungwoo looked quickly at his friends as if asking if they know anything but all of them shakes their head. Four of them fidgeting, uneasy with a new information they got from Dongpyo.

"Wait... We really don't know what happen here. Can you guys explain to us ?"Seungwoo asked politely despite the uneasiness that start creeping into his nerves.

"Pyo... Maybe they really don't know. Explain first to them okay." Minhee put his hand on Dongpyo's shoulder to calm him down with he succeed because the smaller take a deep breath and exhale it. The flushed on his face decreased.

"Junho, explain to them." Dongpyo ordered and turned his face away from The Princes. Still angry.

Junho gasped. Why so suddenly ?!He cursed under his breath and gulped. Oh god...Why him ?

"Urm... Sunbaes really don't know about the article that come out this morning ?"He asked hesitantly.

Seungyoun frowned. "What article ?"Why he felt something wrong is happening here ?

"The article from SSU Hot News. Its become headline for today, they mentioned that you guys make Hyeongjun as a new victim after he talked back to you." Without been asking to explain, Eunsang answered for Junho behalf.

The frowns appeared on all four handsome guys face at the new info they just got. No wonder Hyeongjun's friends are mad at them.

"You guys are wrong, Hyeongjun is more than that to us. He is different."After been silent for the whole time, Yohan opened his mouth to defend himself and his best friends. Its true that before they intend to make Hyeongjun's life like a living hell but the boy turn the event completely around. That adorable boy get their hearts instead the miserable life.

Dongpyo frown at Yohan's words." What do you mean by that ?"

"You will know later. Now, enough for all of you to know that we never make Hyeongjun as our so called 'toy' to play with."Seungyoun exclaimed while pushed his hair to back with his fingers.

Seungwoo nodded. "We're sorry that we caused a fake rumors about Hyeongjun. I will try to take the article down."He bowed slightly to the group of freshmen who now shocked. How come they can see Seungwoo apologize to them like this ?This is one in billions chance ! Han Seungwoo never say sorry even though he is at fault! O.O

"Okay then. We believe in you guys this time but talk with Hyeongjun about this. He is really sad." Minhee as an only person that not affected by the Princes charisma calmly asking their seniors to talk with Hyeongjun. Honestly, they really hate it when someone make their maknae sad and hurt. They'll will confront that person until they regret it to ever think about making Hyeongjun sad. But its different now because The Princes admits their faults and apologize.

"Okay. We will. Thank you for coming here and tell us about this. We're sorry again." Now its Hangyul turn to bow at the boys which Seungyoun and Yohan also copied as a silent apologize.

Double triple shock for Dongpyo, Eunsang and Junho. The Princes bows to them !Can you believe it ?This is all because of Hyeongjun's power !(´∀｀)♡  
  


🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

"Junnie baby... Come on, tell hyung why you're sad." Wooseok run his fingers through Hyeongjun's silky hair. The said boy is hiding his face in pillow and can be heard a muffled sobs. The boy crying after he is finish talking with Dongpyo on the phone and that concerned Wooseok a lots because Hyeongjun last time crying is when his parents departure to the LA. And its 9 months ago.

"T-they hiks hate m-me hiks...."Hyeongjun sad slow voice make Wooseok's heart clenched in pain. He hate it when his baby cousin is sad. Hyeongjun only deserves to be happy.

"Who ?"

"T-they !"Hyeongjun hiccupped.

"Yes I know but who ?" Wooseok asked again patiently.

"Theyyyyy !" Hyeongjun yelled while crying and the sight of his flush face make Wooseok guilty because he can only cooing at the cute younger.

"They ?But who Junnie ?"Wooseok not agree to defeat because he need to know who is so called 'They'.

Hyeongjun sniffles."Ish ! No one !Hyungie is dumbbbbb.... Uwaaaa."

Wooseok cannot help but chuckled. Hyeongjun is funny.

"Okay, okay... Hyung is dumb."

Hyeongjun nodded. Agreed. He is still hiccupped and Wooseok chuckled again at the younger silly but cute behaviour.

"Don't c----"  
  


Ting tong ! 🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵

A bell ringing as a sign that they have a guest. Wooseok quietly looking at the younger who silently wiping his tears with the back of his hands. Hyeongjun seem to not expecting anyone.

"Wait here. Hyung will open the door." He patted Hyeongjun's head and walk out from the boy's bedroom. He walks downstairs and going straight toward the main door.

"Oh ?What you guys doing here ?" He asked the four man that looks panicked for some reason. He frowned.

"Can we see Hyeongjun ?"Hangyul asked Wooseok who silently observing them.

Oh. 'They' is the Princes, right ?Wooseok know what going on. So, Hyeongjun is sad because of this guys.

"Sure. He is in his room upstairs." Wooseok answered while crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thanks. " Seungwoo bowed his head a little at the brunette.

Wooseok gave them a way to walk into the house which the four men instantly obliged.

"His room door is baby blue colour."

"Okay and thanks again." This time its Yohan.

Wooseok glared darkly at the four guys.

"You all owns me a explanation."  
  
  



	20. Dix-Sept

  
Hyeongjun sniffled and wiping his tears with both of his hands but his tears flowed out even more when he saw four guys entering his room after knocking for a few times.

"W-why are *hiks*you h-hereeeee...." He is crying even more and the guys literally fall in panicked mode.

"Oh my... Hyeongjun-ah, don't cry." Seungyoun run forward and engulfed the smaller boy into his hug. The smaller is sobbing and trying to push Seungyoun away but the latter only tightened his hug even more.

"Hyeongjun-ah.... We're sorry, we know we're bad for making you crying like this. Please, don't cry anymore.... "Hangyul come closer and rubs his hand at Hyeongjun's back gently. His heart wrenched so badly at the sight of the younger crying. Tears is not suitable for Hyeongjun, smiling is billion, zillion times look pretty on the younger's face.

Hyeongjun sobbed and pushed Seungyoun away from him which the older pulled away a little to cupped the younger face with both of his hands. He gently wiping the tears that running down Hyeongjun's cheeks. " Come on little pup... Stop crying okay so that we can explain everything to you first." He offered a comforting smile that succeed to make the younger boy stopped crying a little and wiping his own tears with the back of his hands.

Seungwoo who just watching before make a move by holding one of Hyeongjun's hand. He kneeling in front of Hyeongjun who is sitting on the bed. He smiled at the boy who is looking down at him. "You angry at us right ?Because of that article .."He squeezed the curly hair boy's hand gently as if want to tell the younger that he is listening.

Hyeongjun shakes his head. "I'm not..." He mumbled.

"What is it ?We cannot hear you, Hyeongjun-ah..." Yohan voiced out after keep on silent for a long time.

Hyeongjun sniffled and pouts." I'm not angry at hyungs...But..but..." He hmph and play with Seungwoo fingers that is holding his hand.

Hangyul who saw that the younger who is cutely sulking cannot help but smiling like a fools he is. "What is it Poopoo ? Tell hyung, hmm..." He run his fingers through Hyeongjun's soft silky hair and smiling even more when the younger unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"Urm....umm....Hyungs hate me right ?" He said slowly but still can be heard by the other four guys clearly.

Seungwoo sighed before hold Hyeongjun's chin and make the latter face him. He got awe-struck for a while at the sight of Hyeongjun's flush face with his eyes shining like a mirror and his cute button nose red from crying. _'Control yourself Han Seungwoo.... ' ._ He shakes his head and looked straight into the younger eyes. "Listen here, Hyeongjun-ah....Hyungs are here now, right ?''. He smiled when Hyeongjun nodded as an answer.

"We are here and that enough to say that we not hate you. Hate is a strong word for you to assume that what we feel toward you. Never...Never once we will hating on you. Remember that okay ?" Seungwoo bopped Hyeongjun small button nose affectionately and make the younger's red face reddened even more.

"Really ?You not lie to me because you hate me, right ?" Hyeongjun tilted his head to side slightly. Innocently stare at Seungwoo who is chuckling. 

"Aiii... Of course we not lying at you brat." Yohan stand up and gave a flicked on Hyeongjun's forehead. The younger moaned in pain while rubbing his forehead. His lips pouted even more and gave the black hair man a glare.

"See !See !He is still a meanie !Hmph !" Hyeongjun pouts and pointed at Yohan with unsatisfied look. The other laughed and shakes their head, when Yohan and Hyeongjun will stop fighting ?

Seungyoun pinched the youngest cheeks playfully. "You're not mad at us anymore, right ?"

"No. I'm still mad at you !" Hyeongjun gave a stinks eyes at the guys who panicking after what he said.

"But why ?!"Hangyul asked almost whining.

"I'm still sulking you know." Answered Hyeongjun while move to face the other side of his bed. Easy way, he is giving the guys his back to show he is still sulking.

"So ?"Seungwoo dumbly asked while scratching his right cheek. Thinking.

Hyeongjun rolled his eyes. _'Pabo hyungs... ' _He huffed and pouts even."Ish !Do something !"He whined.

The others shares a look with each other as if asking what they need to do. Seriously, they never know how to persuade people. They never sulking too for God sake !

Seungwoo bit his lips before move slowly onto Hyeongjun's bed and engulfed the younger in a back hug. He smirk when he felt Hyeongjun flinched in his arms. He sneak a peek at Hyeongjun's side face and smirked even more when he noticed that the boy is blushing.

"What do you want us to do for you hmm, my honey boo ?"His deep masculine voice succeed make Hyeongjun as a blushing mess. And he blushing even more when the other three guys move to stand in front of him with a sweet smile except... Yeah.. Kim Yohan. That guy face is still blank as ever. Tsk. Stop be a Tsundere there, Mr. Handsome !

"Emm.... Food ?"Hyeongjun cutely mumbled. The others smiles faltered for a while before they laughing... Hard. Why they such a pabo ?Of course Hyeongjun will be okay if there a food.

"I see.... You're hungry huh ?"Seungyoun played with Hyeongjun's earlobe while the younger is still being hug by Seungwoo who now resting his chin on the youngest shoulder.

"Eung !" Hyeongjun nodded while beaming at the older.

"What do you want to eat, Poopoo ?Lets hyung order for you." Hangyul already pulled out his smartphone from his pant pocket about to order the delivery food for Hyeongjun.

"Hyeongjun-ah ?"Seungwoo raised his eyebrow when Hyeongjun just stare at Yohan with his eyes blinking innocently as if the puppy asking a food from his owner.

Hyeongjun play with his fingers and gave a puppy eyes at Yohan who staring back at him blankly. Oh !Don't judge a book by its cover, we never know what inside Yohan's head now and how hard his heart is beating now.

"What ?"Yohan asked.

"Yohan hyung... Cook for me ?Hehe. "  
  


💋💋💋💋💋

"And... Why should I get jealous ?"Wooseok asked with his eyebrow raised. He elegantly sips the coffee latte that the maid served for all of them. Well, always a milkshake for Hyeongjun.

"Are really not jealous when we very close with your boyfriend ?"Hangyul asked with a frown. He really do not like the word 'boyfriend' in his statement just now.

"My boyfriend ?"Wooseok looks at Seungwoo and Hangyul. Curious but he know where this talk is going. He smirked.

"Hyeongjun is your boyfriend, right ?"Seungwoo asked with no feeling in his voice. He hate it to mention Hyeongjun as Wooseok's boyfriend.

Wooseok laughed. "Are you guys idiots or what ?If he is my boyfriend I will never let any guy be to close to him like that. "He looked at the kitchen direction where Hyeongjun is following Yohan around like a puppy while Seungyoun sitting at the table, helping cutting the carrot into small slices.

"What do you mean ?"Hangyul and Seungwoo asked in unison.

Wooseok smirked. "I never say that Hyeongjun is my boyfriend."

"But...Before, you said that he is your l--."

"Of course he is my love. He will always be one for me." Wooseok smiled while watching the trio in the kitchen or more accurately, watching Hyeongjun's adorableness who like a little kid that curious what Yohan is doing in the kitchen.

"I'm not understand ?"

Wooseok sighed. "He is my baby cousin, you idiots."

"You what ?!"Hangyul and Seungwoo widened their eyes in disbelieve.

"Come again ?Your cousin ?!" Now, its Seungyoun who just come out from the kitchen while holding the carrot in one hand and the other hand is holding vegetables knife. 

Oh! The Princes lost their cools.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is coming and I need you guys to choose.
> 
> Choose properly okay !Its important !😆
> 
> Hint : First
> 
> So,
> 
> Seungwoo ?
> 
> Seungyoun ?
> 
> Hangyul ?  
  
Yohan ?
> 
> Remember. Choose properly !😉


	21. Dix-Huit

  
"Junnie !!!!!"

A slightly short boy run toward Hyeongjun who just walk into the lobby of the faculty. Another three tall boys follows closely from behind.

"Pyo !" Hyeongjun grinned when his best friend hugged him tightly as if they do not see each other for a long time.

"I miss you !" Dongpyo make a sad face at Hyeongjun which make the latter giggled.

"I miss all of you too. See ! I'm okay now !" He put both of his index fingers at his chubby cheeks and smiled.

Eunsang squealed at the cute sight of his best friend. He literally pushed Dongpyo aside and cupped the youngest face. He leave an usual peck on the boy cheek. "Glad you're okay now, Junnie." He smiled sweetly at Hyeongjun but glared at Dongpyo who smacked his head as a revenge for pushed him aside.

"Hello Hyeongjun-ah..."Junho come closer and leave a peck too.

"Hello Chacha." Hyeongjun grinned before he showed his other cheek at Minhee who laughed and leaned in to give him a peck too without a word.

"You guys are not fair !I still don't give Hyeongjun a morning peck !"Dongpyo huffed and glared at the other three.

"Hehe. Pyo is kiyowo." Hyeongjun giggled when Dongpyo squealed happily after he gave the shorter boy a peck on the cheek instead.

"Now, you who're not fair." Eunsang rolled his eyes.

"I see... You guys don't notice me huh ?" A deep husky voice make all of them startled except Hyeongjun who just giggling while take a milkshake from Minhee's hand which obviously for him.

"Aigoo kamjagiya !"Eunsang flinched and turned around. He gasped when he meet with a smiling Hangyul who coolly leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"S-sunbaenim... What're you doing here ?"Eunsang asked with a little bit stuttering. He instinctively move to stand behind Minhee and Junho.

"Me ?" Hangyul pushed himself from the wall and walk closer toward the group of the boys.

"Of course you, there is no one else here." Dongpyo rolled his eyes and linked his arms with Hyeongjun's.

Hangyul snickered. This boy is brave now. "Well...I give a ride to Hyeongjun today." He shrugged and look at Hyeongjun who beamed at him while sipping the milkshake.

Eunsang and Dongpyo gasps while Minhee exchange a glances with Junho. Weird. Since when Hangyul become Hyeongjun's driver of the day ?More importantly, how Hangyul really want to give their younger best friend a ride when their faculty is literally far away from the older faculty ?

"Hangyul hyung said he will give me a ride today because he don't have any morning class." Hyeongjun exclaimed and that make his best friends thinking even more.

"Who the hell is really like coming to the campus even though he don't have any class ?My lazy ass cannot relate." Eunsang whispered to Minhee who standing in front of him.

"Of course your lazy ass can't relate......That guy over here just whipped for our Hyeongjun." Minhee whispered back.

Junho who heard what both of his friends whispering only can shakes his head. His eyes focused back toward Hangyul who now patting Hyeongjun's hair and he also can heard whispers that coming from students who also there at the lobby with them. Junho frowned. This is not quite alright.

"Um... I'm sorry sunbae, but all of us already late for our class. We need to go now."Junho butted in between the chaos in which Dongpyo tried to pry Hangyul's hand away from Hyeongjun's soft hair but failed miserably.

"Oh, really ?Okay then. Have a nice day guys." Hangyul pinched Hyeongjun's cheeks before offered a smile at the other boys.

"Okay. Thank you hyung !"Hyeongjun waved his free hand at Hangyul who waved back playfully. 

"No problem.....And Poopoo, one of us will come pick you up after your class."

Dongpyo frowned. "No. He will get home with us today."

Hangyul shrugged. "We don't care."

Dongpyo huffed while Hyeongjun just standing there while blinking confusedly. While Dongpyo is angry at Hangyul hyung though? He can go home with anyone he want and the easiest way is to call his family driver. He grinned at his own thought.

"Adios kids." Hangyul laughed at the frowns Hyeongjun's friends gave at him and he excused himself just like that from the boys.

"I don't like that Hangyul guy. "Dongpyo muttered under his breath. Luckily, Hyeongjun not hear it because he is already be pulled by Junho toward their class.

"For once, I agree with you. I don't like him either." Eunsang said while nodding his head.

"If you don't like him then I don't like him too. Easy. "Minhee smiled at his shorter boyfriend who squealed at his words.

Eunsang rolled his eyes. "Ewww.... Whipped. "  
  


🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

  
Hyeongjun looked at his surrounding with a curious and confused face. Why people keep on looking at him while whispering to each other ? He instinctively hold Minhee's bicep who is sitting beside him.

Minhee frowned when he realised that Hyeongjun is shaking. "What wrong Junnie ?"He asked, concerned can clearly be heard from his deep voice.

"Mini.... Why they keep on looking at me ?"Hyeongjun looked up at his taller best friend with his eyes widened in fear.

"Huh ?"The blonde boy quickly observe their surrounding and Hyeongjun is right, almost all of students looking at their table direction. More precisely, those eyes are looking at Hyeongjun with mixed looks. No wonder the youngest of their group is shaking in fear.

Minhee panicked a bit. Where the hell is Dongpyo and the other two when he need them the most ? He turned toward Hyeongjun and offered a comforting smile that the younger always claimed it is the prettiest.

"Its okay....Don't worry, they looking at you maybe because they find you cute." He run his fingers through Hyeongjun's hair gently.

Hyeongjun bottom lips jutted out with his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "They don't talk bad about me, right ?A-and....I-i'm not cute !" He glared at Minhee when he blurted out his last words.

Minhee laughed a little. Here we go with Hyeongjun not accepting he is the epitome of cuteness. "Yes. Yes, you're handsome." He laughed.

"And they don't dare to talk bad about you. Dongpyo will kill them if they do." Minhee wiggled his eyebrows playfully and he sighed in relieved when Hyeongjun laughed at his small joke.

"Hehe.... Pyo will ne----"

"Hyeongjun !Minhee !" A loud familiar voice that coming from behind them make both of them turned around immediately. Their gazes meet with Dongpyo who running toward them, Junho and Eunsang follows closely from behind.

"Why you guys seem so rushing ?"Minhee asked with his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"I will tell you later. Now, we need to go somewhere that free from other students eyes." Dongpyo pulled Minhee's and Hyeongjun's hands in his before literally dragged the other two with different height to follow him.

Eunsang quickly grabbed Minhee and Hyeongjun's coats while Junho grabbed Hyeongjun's lunch box that he brought from his home before they scurries away to follow the other three.

"Ish !Why running, Pyo ?"Hyeongjun pouts while dramatically fall on the bench which is inside an empty lecture hall.

Dongpyo doesn't answered but shoved his iPhone toward Hyeongjun's face instead. The younger boy grabbed the phone with a confused face why his best friend asked him to take a look at it. He swipe his finger on the screen and its lit up. What he saw make him gasped. Minhee who curious also peeking the screen from the side.

"Again ?!"  
  


**SSU** ** HOT NEWS**

**B****REAKING NEWS : THE IDENTITY OF THE PRINCES 'VICTIM' IS** **EXPOSED**

This morning our website received an info about the boy identity along with his picture attached. Reportedly, the boy's name is Song Hyeongjun and a freshmen. He is the student of Art and Design Department. This boy seem to gather different opinions about him !

What do you guys think of him ?Drop your opinion or whatsoever below ⬇

**Comments....**

_MakMakKakiGossip_: OMO !!!!!uwuuuu~

_TheRealPCY_ :This boy is cute ????My boyfriend said he will adopted him !😂

_HanWooFutureWifey_: So...Finally this boy face is reveal..... Cannot wait to see him face to face 😏

_HngyulLuv_ : His eyes is pretty~so pretty~really pretty~T.T

_JSomiYo__ !_ : My uwu machine is broken 💓❤💗💞💕💚💜💛❤💙💋💕💗💖💘💝😱😆😌😊😁😂😃😍😛😜😝😗😙😚😘  
  
  
  
  


"

Ohhh.... This noona want to see me !" Hyeongjun grinned while bouncing on his seat happily. He is reading the HanWooFutureWifey id comment and that make all the other four widened their eyes in shock.

"Ehhhhhhh ?"Eunsang screeched.

"No !You cannot see her, Junnie !"Junho said with his face for the first time contorted in horror.

Hyeongjun pouts. "Why not ?She said want to meet me.... "

Dongpyo scratched his back neck sheepishly. Why his best friend is so innocent ?He pushed Minhee to explain more details toward Hyeongjun which his boyfriend sighed heavily. He cannot say no to his boyfriend if he don't ws  
ant to die in Dongpyo cute small hands.

"Junnie... You cannot see her because... Um... Because she is b----."

"Hyeongjun-ah !" A voice come along with the lecture hall door be opened from the outside harshly.

Hyeongjun and the other flinched. Shocked with sudden intrusion.

"Who is that ?"Dongpyo.

"Again... I almost got heart attack."Eunsang.

Minhee and Junho just exhaled while shaking their heads.

Hyeongjun titled his head to the side slightly while his doe eyes stare straight into the newcomer eyes that look panicked.

"Yohan hyung ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohan won 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎆
> 
> I thought it will be a tie between Seungyoun and Hangyul but I never think that almost of you voted for Yohan and Seungwoo. 😂😂😂😂
> 
> And the 'First' is gonna happen next chapter.😘
> 
> Btw, next chapter is coming.
> 
> Happy holidays and Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it !❤💝


	22. Dix-Neuf

Hyeongjun titled his head to the side slightly while his doe eyes stare straight into the newcomer eyes that look panicked.

"Yohan hyung ?"

..............................

Yohan sighed in relieved before he slowly walk toward Hyeongjun and stopped in front of the younger. His eyes worriedly eyeing Hyeongjun and his heart feel at east when he doesn't spotted any harm or fear on Hyeongjun's body and face. If he come a little bit early maybe he will be the cause of fear for Art and Design students who dare to judge Hyeongjun.

Yohan glances at the other four boys before he focused back on Hyeongjun. "Can you guys leave us alone ?"He asked without glancing at the others.

"Why ?"

"Wae ?"

"Waeyo ?"

"You're not gonna do anything bad to Junnie, right ?"

Yohan sighed and clucking his tongue. Why the hell this kids are so hard to handle ?Its easy though, just listen to him and go away. He turned around and glared at the boys.

"Just. Go. Will. You." He said with his teeth clinching.

Eunsang flinched and hiding behind Junho tall figure. "This bro is scary." He whispered and Junho nodded agreeing with him.

"Lets go." Minhee quickly pulled Dongpyo when he saw the smaller about to open his mouth.

"But Minheeeeeee.... " Dongpyo tried to struggle away from his boyfriend's hold but his strength is zero compare to Minhee's.

"Lets just give them a space to talk. We don't want all of this become worst, right ?"Minhee gave a look at Dongpyo which make the smaller fall in complete silence. A look that said 'trust me' which always make Dongpyo surrender completely.

"Fine !"Dongpyo pouts and just let Minhee pulled him out from lecture hall. Eunsang and Junho just follows them without a word. Clearly here they do not have any upper hand to say no toward Yohan.

"Don't do anything toward our Junnie !!!"

Yohan shakes his head when he heard three different voices shouted from outside. "Idiots... " He mumbled and turning to solely focus on big doe eyes boy who giggling at his friends shouts just now.

"Oopss..." Hyeongjun closed his mouth with his hands when he noticed the taller man is staring at him. His eyes widened and that can only adding to his adorableness.

The black hair guy who only observing the younger before smiled slightly at the boy's cute action.

Hyeongjun who saw the older smiling, widened his big pretty eyes even more. "Hyung is smiling !" He grinned while touch the corner of Yohan's mouth with his pointing finger.

See the reaction from the younger boy, Yohan's lips blooming into full pretty smile. A sweet smile that make Hyeongjun blushing furiously and looked down looking at his fingers shyly.

"Glad you're okay....." Yohan shocked the younger by suddenly engulfed the boy in a hug. Hyeongjun is blushing even more when Yohan hide his face at the crook of his neck. His face is almost as red as chili powder right now if its possible.

"H-hyung ?"Hyeongjun hesitantly called but Yohan only tightened his embrace around his small petite figure.

"Let stay like this for a while.... " Yohan sighed in relieved when he can smell the usual baby smell along with a hint of citrus that radiate from Hyeongjun's. The sweet smell that attract his attention for the first time he meet the younger boy.

Hyeongjun hesitantly brought up his hands and hold the back of Yohan's navy blue sweater. He smile when he can feel Yohan tightened the embrace around his lean waist.

"Oh ?Why hyung's heart beating so fast ?Hyung is sick ?" Hyeongjun put one of his hand exactly at the spot of Yohan's left upper chest which he can feel the rhythm of the heartbeat.

Yohan chuckled. " Its because of you." He pulled away slightly to look at Hyeongjun's beautiful face.

"I make hyung sick ?" Hyeongjun looked up at the older with sad face, his lips wobbled and that make Yohan caught off guard. Oh my god ! He forgot that Hyeongjun is naive and he need to say everything straight to the point.

"No !No.... I'm not sick, Hyeongjun-ah..." He reached forward to take both the smaller boy's hands into his. His thumbs caressed Hyeongjun's hands gently as if he want to calm the boy down and he did it when the younger calm down.

"Are you sure hyung ?But why you said your heartbeat quickenedk because of me ?" Hyeongjun looking up at Yohan who smiling at him and that smile really make his cheeks flared up with blush again.

Yohan nodded. He stare at Hyeongjun's face with unreadable look and his lips still tugged upward to form a smile. Honestly, its really take all of his power to restrain himself from squeezing the younger tightly into the hug. Soon Yohan.... Not the time yet...

"Hyung ?" Hyeongjun huffed when the older only quietly standing in front of him without answering him.

"Yohan hyung... Stop staring at me.... You now almost become the same ugly level with the blue thing that you called motorbike." Hyeongjun shivered at the mentioned of Yohan's motorbike.

_'This brat...... What the deal he have with my motorbike ?__huh.'_Yohan almost rolled his eyes but nope, he cannot do so because he need to do more important thing now.

"For real, my motorbike is not ugly and...." Yohan stopped.

"And ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side. Waiting for Yohan to continue talking.

"And...You're the reason my heartbeat quickened as if I just finished marathon. Do you feel it ?"Yohan pulled Hyeongjun's hand and put it at his chest.

Hyeongjun blinked. Yes, he can feel Yohan's heart that beating in a fast rate. He can feel all of it and why his heartbeat is also matching the older ? He can heard the sound of the heartbeat that weirdly make him at ease for no reason.

" Why ?"Hyeongjun asked. Confused. His eyes stare at his hand that still on Yohan's chest.

Yohan smiled. "Why ?Um.... Can I say that because I like you ?"

"Huh ?"Hyeongjun looked up and meet with Yohan's mesmerizing dark eyes.

"Ah !I'm not supposed to say it like that."Yohan chuckled.

"What is it hyung ?" Hyeongjun cannot understand it.

"Aish....." Yohan pulled Hyeongjun's hand that on his chest earlier and hold it gently. He looked down at the younger but now his eyes show the different feeling. His eyes hold the honey like gaze that make Hyeongjun shocked because the olders eyes always cold and hard to interpret but now its different.

"I like you."

Hyeongjun fall in silence. He is speechless. He know what the older meant. He is not that naive to not understand it because his ex-boyfriend also confessed the exact sentence to him back at high school years. He looked down at his hand that in Yohan's hold.

"Hyeongjun-ah ?"Yohan smiled faltered when the younger only quiet without say anything, Hyeongjun also don't even look at him !Its cannot be Hyeongjun ha---

"Is it mean I also like you, hyung ?"Hyeongjun looked up at Yohan with a hints of pink covered his cheeks.

Yohan dumbfounded. His eyes widened. He not heard it wrong, right ?

Hyeongjun pouts. He stomped his feet when Yohan remained unresponsive.

"Ish !Kim Yohan! I said I like you too !"

Yohan blinked. Once. Twice. Before he is laughing. "Really ?"

Hyeongjun nodded."Yes. Song Hyeongjun like Kim Yohan."

Yohan laughed again. Happy. He pulled Hyeongjun into another bone crushing hug. He literally gave Hyeongjun's both soft cheeks a lots of pecks. "Oh my god. Thank you. Now, you're mine."

Hyeongjun giggled. "So, its mean now you're my boyfriend ?"

Yohan nodded with a wide smile. "Yes. Now, I can also do this." He stared into Hyeongjun's dark brown eyes intently and leaned in until his forehead meet with the younger's. He bopped Hyeongjun's small button nose with his and resulting Hyeongjun to giggle.

"And also this." Yohan leaned down and without waste time claimed Hyeongjun's lips with his plump lips. A kiss that not involving any tongue and simply lip to lip but gave a sparks to both of them and a feeling that bond both of them into whole new world.

Hyeongjun smile into the kiss.

Yohan pulled away after claiming the younger's lips. He smiled when Hyeongjun cutely hide his blushing face with both of his hands.

"You can do this anytime, hyung."Hyeongjun said shyly.

Yohan laughed. "My pleasure." He hugged the younger boy again and claimed Hyeongjun's lips once again.

We will pray for your lips Song Hyeongjun. Ngeee~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Our Junnie have boyfriend now T.T. " Eunsang pouts while crossing his arms with unsatisfied expression.

"How dare he take Hyeongjunnie away from us !"Dongpyo's eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"No. No.....My Hyeongjun !!!I cannot accept this !" Junho hugs Eunsang and Dongpyo before crying together.

Minhee stares at his best friend and his boyfriend with dumbfound looks.

"And.... I thought you're the normal one here Cha Junho." He sighed and looked inside the lecture hall once again from the gap of the opened door. He huffed and turned around with an angry face. "How dare that Kim Yohan kissing my baby best friend like that. Huh."

Umm..... Unfortunately, Mr. Kang Minhee...you're also not normal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Instagram Post **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - Hello~ what do you guys think about this chapter ?Its hard to write this chapter. I don't know how to write a kissing scene. Haha
> 
> So.... Who you guys want next to confess ?
> 
> Hahaha. Yohan get it all. First to confess and first to kiss Hyeongjun. 😆
> 
> And sorry guys for late update. I'm busy studying for my final papers that will start on 4th January.
> 
> I'm sorry to say that next update maybe will be after 20th January which is after I finish with my final exam.
> 
> But expect the sudden update from me because I need a distraction from my papers sometime. Hehee~
> 
> See you guys later then... 😊
> 
> Dont forget to vote and comment !I need to know what you guys think.
> 
> I love all of you ❤


	23. Vingt

**I hope this update will make you guys smile 💕**   
  


**Flashback~**

_Seungyoun whistled while scrolling his iPhone screen. Trying to find something interesting while waiting for Seungwoo to finish checking the mountains of folders and for the other two to become experts in UNO card game._

_"Oh...What is this ?Must be shitty news again." He mumbled while his eyes catching the _ _click bait_ _of their university so called famous 'Dispatch' which is _ _SSU_ _ News. Honestly, The Princes and Taradez club really hate that website. All they write is a lie, no truth._

_But his thumb still pressed the title link even though he hate it. He is bored so why not reading the lie that _ _SSU_ _ News published ?As long as its not about him or his friends.... And also Hyeongjun. So, its okay._

_Scratched that. He take back what he said !This shitty news website talked about Hyeongjun and that a big NO !_

_He screeched. Succeed in making Seungwoo jumped in his seat while the other two threw away their UNO cards._

_"What the hell Cho Seungyoun !"Hangyul glared at the older who now pacing around in front of them while stared at his phone screen._

_"Bros, this is not good."Seungyoun exclaimed and make the trio confused._

_"What do you mean not good ?What happen ?"Yohan raised his eyebrow at the long hair man before bended down to pick up the UNO card that he accidentally threw away just now._

_"What is it Seungyoun ?" Seungwoo asked from his table._

_Seungyoun stopped pacing and stood in front of Seungwoo's table. He shows his phone screen toward the man who confusedly looking at the phone before his expression changed from confused to furious._

_"What the hell this shitty news website going around spilling the lie ?!"He grabbed the phone and read the article more clearly._

_"What ?What ?"Hangyul and Yohan rushed toward Seungwoo's side to be able reading the article too._

_"Oh !This really not good. Hyeongjun's face is exposed. How the hell they get that picture ?" Hangyul bite his bottom lips. He started to feel panicked and he worried about Hyeongjun now because that boy's face is already exposed. He know how the students in _ _SSU_ _ University will react especially if its about them, The Princes._

_"Hyeongjun can be in danger." Yohan voiced out._

_Seungyoun nodded." All of us have crazy fans and if they know about Hyeongjun..... Ah! I don't want to say it." He shakes his head to make his imagination sight _ _disappeared_ _ from his mind. He don't want to imagine it._

_"So, what we need to do now ?"Seungwoo put the iPhone down and groaned. He really hate that _ _SSU_ _ News. He will shut it down someday. Hold his word. He really will do it._

_"We need to think something fast. Something that will clear all of this."Yohan sit at the edge of Seungwoo's table and scratched his cheek. Thinking._

_All of them fall in silences for a while before Hangyul flicked his fingers and make the others focus on him._

_"Only this way can make all of this clear. "_

_Seungyoun frowned. "What is it ?"_

_"Confess." Hangyul grinned._

_"WHAT ?!" Three voices said altogether._

_"Are you serious ?Our plan is different dude." Yohan shakes his head as a no. He don't want to rush anything about Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun is different, he deserve much more better confession. Not the rushing one._

_"I know. But this is the only way to clear thing out. You himself know how _ _SSU_ _ News work, how _ _SSU_ _ students reaction will be. For us it will be like nothing but not for Hyeongjun. He is new to all of this."_

_"Hangyul is right...... For once.... But, nonetheless it will shut the students mouth if we claimed that Hyeongjun is ours." Seungyoun sighed. He need to agree with Hangyul this time though. By claimed Hyeongjun as their will shut everyone mouth because when something or someone become their, there will be no one dare to touch, scratch, or hurt that person._

_"_ _Umm_ _.... Okay. Lets just do it. We will arranged something more better for Hyeongjun later." Seungwoo put both of his hands on the table and looks at his best friends who looking back at him with unreadable expression._

_"Okay... We will do it but we cannot do it all at once. I'm sure we will make that kid scared."Yohan raised his eyebrows. He very sure if all four of them confessed at the same time, it will scared the boy and make him cry._

_"Then... I called a dib to be the first." Seungwoo smirked._

_The other three groaned. "NO !"_

_"Whatever... I will be the first." Seungwoo insisted._

_"No !No ! No! Its me who will be the first !"_

_"No !Its me."_

_Yohan rolled his eyes at his best friends childish argument. He cleared his throat to get everyone attentions._

_"We need to hurry up, idiots. Hyeongjun need us now. Lets just play paper rock scissor to decide who will be the first one to confess." He gave the final command and the other three man can only nods because Yohan is right, Hyeongjun need them now. _

_"Lets do it." Hangyul and Seungyoun move closer toward Yohan and Seungwoo._

_"Okay..... 1...2....3 !"_   
  
  
  


_ **End of the ** _ _ **flashback~** _   
  
  
  


"Yohan is a lucky bastard. " Hangyul huffed and gulped down the sprite drink he just got from vending machine.

"Yeah.... Ughhh.... Look at Hyeongjun, he is so cute. "Seungyoun groaned while stared at Hyeongjun's photo that Yohan just uploaded in his Instagram.

"Cannot wait for my turn. That Kim Yohan ..... I will compensate his motorbike... " Seungwoo put down his phone after he save Hyeongjun's picture.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will do for a while. I still have two paper to fight in exam and I will completely free after 20/1. So, until then...Annyeong~~~


	24. Vingt-Et-Un

  
"Wooseok h-hyung... L-let me go !" Hyeongjun struggling to let himself go from Wooseok deathly hug. He huffed and puffed his cheeks angrily but that only make the older tightened his hug even more. 

"Hyung~ "Hyeongjun whined and Wooseok chuckled. He loosened his hug after he peck Hyeongjun's chubby cheek but still his hands not completely let the younger boy go. 

Hyeongjun sulked and hide his face into his favourite soft pillow.   
"Aigooo... Junnie, hyung is sorry." Wooseok pulled the soft pillow away from the younger's face but the latter hide his face in the older chest instead. 

"No... Hsyungs iss measnie..."Hyeongjun voice got muffled by his sweater and that make Wooseok chuckled because of the younger cuteness. 

Wooseok chuckled. He runs his fingers through Hyeongjun's soft hair, petting the younger boy the way the latter like. "I'm just gonna miss you Baby Junnie."He said softly that Hyeongjun almost cannot hear it. 

Hyeongjun frowned. Not understand why Wooseok saying that. He not going anywhere though. He look up to stare at Wooseok with his eyes clear with curiosity. "Why hyung ?I'm not going anywhere though." He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Wooseok smiled. A warm smile that Hyeongjun always like whenever the older lips tugged upward to form a smile. 

"Yes. You are here but I guess you will be busy after this. Even more you have boyfriend now.... "and three more future boyfriends are waiting.... Wooseok smiled while continue his word subtly. 

Hyeongjun make a little sound as if he disagreed with Wooseok. He scrunched his small button nose and move to sit properly in front of Wooseok while the older laying down sideway on the bed. 

"Yes, I have a boyfriend now hyung but Yohan hyung is a bit heartless person ?"Hyeongjun hesitantly voice out his thought at the end of his words. 

Wooseok raised his eyebrow at that. "Why you say that ?"

Hyeongjun groaned before he is whining while kick his foot in the air like a kid when they throw a tantrum. "Hyung, can you believe it that after he confessed he just leave me just like that.... Alone and hungry !"He huffed. 

Wooseok become speechless before he laugh out loud. He cannot believe that Yohan level of tsundere are so high. That guy never change. God, how come Yohan is the first one to confess and claimed Hyeongjun as a boyfriend ?He thought its either will be Seungyoun or Seungwoo but he guessed it wrong. Hangyul ?Well... That guy is in the middle of all, we cannot predict what he is going to do. 

Hyeongjun hit Wooseok's leg when his older cousin cannot stop laughing at him. His thick eyebrows formed into a frown and make him look like an angry kitten.

"Yohan is always like that but he is a real softie. Don't worry." Wooseok said in between his soft chuckles. 

Hyeongjun make a face. He hummed and wake up from the bed. "I hope so, hyungie. Now, I'm hungry again, gonna go disturb Byung hyungie to make me ramen cheese. Hehe."

"Its late Song Hyeongjun !Stop eating before you become more chubby." Wooseok followed Hyeongjun toward Byungchan's room mindlessly. Honestly, he is hungry too. Byungchan's ramen cheese is the best for midnight snacks. 

Hyeongjun rolled his eyes. "Hyungie, look at yourself too. I know you hungry too !"He giggled. 

"Yah !I'm hungry too because you keep on eating !"He tackled Hyeongjun from behind and tickles the younger until the latter screamed calling his brother. 

"BYUNGCHAN HYUNG !HELP ME !HAHAHAHA."

  
🐇🐇🐇🐇

  
"Here your milkshake." Eunsang put a carton of vanilla chocolate milkshake in front of Hyeongjun who is munching the melon bread while sometime feeding Junho who sat beside him a bit of his bread. 

"Thanks, Encang." Hyeongjun flashed Eunsang his famous adorable smile with his cheeks looked like a chipmunk. 

"Most welcome."Eunsang sat beside Dongpyo who busy showing something on his phone toward Minhee who just nodding at anything the smaller said. 

"This two different height couple make me feel like I will be single forever." Eunsang glanced at Dongpyo and Minhee with stinky eyes. He sipped his apple smoothie while pouting. 

"Yeah...I think, I need to find my soulmate as soon as possible."Junho sighed and opened his mouth again when Hyeongjun shoved a crumbs of bread toward his mouth. 

"Me too hyungs." Exclaimed Hyeongjun innocently and get himself a stink eyes from Eunsang and Junho. 

Eunsang pulled Hyeongjun's cheek. "You already have boyfriend, Song Hyeongjun !"

Hyeongjun widened his eyes while holding Eunsang's hand. "Ow oww !Encang !My cheek !"

Junho shake his head and hit Eunsang's hand gently with a spoon. "Stop. His cheek already red because of Dongpyo. You don't want to get a kick from Yohan, right ?"At that, Eunsang quickly let go of Hyeongjun's soft cheek which resulted the youngest of them squealed in delight while continue eating his bread. 

"Junnie, I buy us a same design T-shirt but with different  
colour !" Dongpyo said excitedly and look at Hyeongjun with his eyes shining brightly. 

"For all of us ?"Hyeongjun asked after sipping his milkshake. 

Dongpyo nods enthusiastically. "Yes. We will wear it during university festival soon."He smiled when he get an agreement from his best friends. He cannot wait for the festival to be held. 

"Please don't give me a red colour for the T----"Eunsang stop talking when a tall pretty girl approached their table. Now, all of their attentions are focused on the newcomer. 

"Excuse me. You're Song Hyeongjun, right ?" A tall girl asked a confused Hyeongjun without glances at the other four boys whose started to ready their defend, afraid the girl will do something toward their youngest. 

"Eung. "Hyeongjun nodded. He smiled at the girl. 

The tall girl smirked. She goes to the right person. "I'm Siyeon... Lee Siyeon."She offered Hyeongjun a handshake which the younger boy took it happily thinking that he will get new friend. 

"I'm Song Hyeongjun." Hyeongjun smiled. He also nodded toward two other girl that tags along with Siyeon. 

"I know you....Oh! Wait....Can I say that, you're the idiot boy who try to snatch my Seungwoo oppa away..."Siyeon eyeing Hyeongjun from up to down with a sinister smirk. She tsked when realized that there is nothing special on Hyeongjun but why Seungwoo really take interest on this boy ?

"Yah !Who are you to say that ?!"Dongpyo hit the table angrily. There is no one can walk away easily from them after insulted Hyeongjun. He will make sure that person taste hell first for hurting Hyeongjun. 

Siyeon rolled his eyes and tsked at Dongpyo. "You can shut up shortie boy. I don't talk with you."Her words really gear up Dongpyo even more. Not only Dongpyo but Eunsang and Minhee too. While Junho worriedly eyeing Hyeongjun who tears up at the Siyeon's harsh word. 

"W-why you said it like that... Its b-bad." Hyeongjun's lips wobbled while his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Trying not to cry in front of the girls and other student who watching them. 

Siyeon laughed. Ji-u and Sua, the two girls that together with Siyeon also laughing. For them, the image of naive Hyeongjun is really entertaining. Siyeon walk closer toward Hyeongjun and pull up the boy's chin to make the boy's gaze meeting her sharp one. 

"Tsk.. Tsk.... Poor thing, he really think that he can get Seungwoo easily just like that ?Huh! Poor little boy~"

Junho gritted his teeth and harshly pushed the blonde girl hand away. "Don't you dare lay your dirty finger on him ,you bitch." If look can kill, Siyeon will be dead now by Junho's glare. He rarely to get mad but Siyeon really stepping on the bolder line now. 

Dongpyo pushed Siyeon's shoulder roughly which make the latter stumbled behind for a few steps. "YAH !WATCH YOUR SMELLY MOUTH !ITS NOT HYEONGJUN WHO FIND YOUR SEUNGWOO BUT THAT YOUR SO CALLED MAN WHO RUNNING AFTER MY BEST FRIENDS HERE !" He gave a sinister looks at shock Siyeon who cannot believe that she just get pushed just like that by him. 

"Yeah.... And YOU DESERVE BITCH SLAP ON YOUR FACE ! YOI ALSO AN IDIOT, STUPID GIRL WITH NO BRAIN HERE." Now, its Eunsangs' turn to defend Hyeongjun. He bravely stand in front of Hyeongjun with his arms across his chest in bitchy manner. 

"YOU !H---"

"STOP !ENOUGH !"Hyeongjun yelled with his tears flowing down his cheeks. He shakes his head, sad to witness his friends tries to defend him, yes... Its good but he hate it when his best friends fighting with other people. 

"P-please...D-don't fight.... Please.. N-no. " He hold his head and sobbed sadly. 

"Hyeongjun-ah..." Minhee and Junho trying to hold Hyeongjun but startled when the younger run away from them just like that. 

Dongpyo and Eunsang widened their eyes. Panic. While Minhee and Junho worriedly running after Hyeongjun who already reached the cafe's door but instead of successfully run out from the cafe, he fall into someone embrace which instantly hugging him possessively.

"Shhh.... Don't cry, Kiddo."A deep masculine voice that really familiar in Hyeongjun's ear succeed to make the latter stopped struggling in the tight embrace of the voice owner. 

Hyeongjun sobbed while looked up. He crying even more when he meet the familiar handsome face that staring down on him with a warm smile. "S-Seungwoo hyung... "

Seungwoo hummed and pulled Hyeongjun's face into his chest. "Yes. Its me."He rubbed Hyeongjun's back gently trying to comfort the cute boy who is still sobbing but his eyes said otherwise when the black orbs of his goes straight to glare at Siyeon who stood there speechless while Ji-u and Sua already turn pale. They know that they cannot run away from the problem that they created just now. They're doomed. 

"I saw and heard everything.... " Seungwoo deep voice blooming around the cafe and send the shivers down on everyone spine. His voice low and menacing but can be heard clearly by everyone in there because no one dare to make a sound. 

Dongpyo and Eunsang shivered while instinctively glued to each other while Minhee and Junho sighed in relief at the sight of Seungwoo. For once, they hope one of the Princes are here to shut everyone down and their hope come true. Thanks God for that. 

"No one can talk so rudely to my boy here and Lee Siyeon, you really stepped over line here. Wait the punishment you'll get on the announcement board. You will like it, I'm very sure because you dare to lay a finger on what is mine." His sharp gaze succeed to make Siyeon gulped. 

"But oppa !He is no one to you !"Siyeon screamed angrily. Not accepting the truth in front of her eyes. 

Seungwoo clicked his tongue. Annoyed. 

"Are you deaf or stupid or both ?!"Seungwoo asked lazily. Why the hell this girl always disturb him ?

"And.... "Seungwoo make Hyeongjun to face him. His fingers gently wiped the tears away from Hyeongjun's red face. "This boy over here is my boyfriend and MINE." He leaned down and claimed Hyeongjun's lips in a soft kiss. 

Hyeongjun widened his eyes. Shocked. 

The other gasped in disbelieve. 

Students murmured and whispering with each other. 

And Siyeon screamed angrily. 

Seungwoo smiled and pulled away. He looked up and looks at the others in the cafe lazily. "You guys get the answer now so excuse me, I need my precious time with my boy."Just like that, he pecked Hyeongjun's lip one more time before secured his hand around the younger's shoulder and walk away from the cafe just like that, leaving a bunch of shocks student there and Siyeon who is still screaming. 

Hyeongjun sniffles and stare at Seungwoo shyly. His face flush red from the crying. His big eyes puffy and his cheeks wet from the tears which make him looks even more like a doll. 

"What is it kiddo ?"Seungwoo smiled at Hyeongjun who shyly looking back at him. 

Hyeongjun stopped walking which make the older stopped too. He shyly playing with his fingers.

"So, meanie hyung is also my boyfriend now ?"He shyly asked and Seungwoo trying hard not to bite Hyeongjun's cheeks because the boy is too cute to handle. 

"If you want it too... "Please say you want it too, kiddo... 

Hyeongjun's cheeks reddened even more. He smiled cutely before nodding shyly. 

"I want you to be my boyfriend too, Seungwoo hyung. "

Seungwoo widened his eyes before he jumped in the air happily. He hugged Hyeongjun and kissed the boy's button nose with a big smile. 

"Yes !Finally, you're mine !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Siyeon is from Dreamcatcher.  
I'm sorry Insomnia, for making her a bitch here. Huhu. She just really suitable for the role. 
> 
> But I really like her...She is so pretty !😘


	25. Vingt-Deux

"That girl again ?"Seungyoun asked while scrolling his smartphone screen.

"Yes. I don't know that she will go to that extend." Seungwoo sighed, remembered the event from yesterday. He thought he will meet with giggling Hyeongjun when he meet the latter at the boy faculty cafe but he got surprised by crying Hyeongjun instead. No one know how he felt that time when he heard Siyeon talk rudely with Hyeongjun.

Oh !He really want to bitch slap that girl so bad but he have reputation as a president of student council. He cannot do anything as he please even though he have high position.

"What her name again ?"Yohan asked while his hands busy dancing on the keyboard working on the new programme he just created.

"Lee Siyeon."

Yohan's fingers stopped moving. He looked up with a frown. "Siyeon ?The same Siyeon who is the user of HanWooFutureWifey that keep on comment bad thing about uri Hyeongjunnie ?"

"Yes. That rude girl."Seungyoun exclaimed with a gritted teeth. Just at the mentioned of that girl name make him really annoyed. He want to struggle that girl so bad but cannot after remember that girl is the daughter of Seungwoo's parents business partner.

Yohan sighed." I cannot brain why your mother want to make her as your fiancee." He glanced at Seungwoo who groaned loudly at the mentioned of his worst nightmare.

"Don't you dare mentioned about it. "Seungwoo glared at Yohan who snickered.

"I already did it. "Yohan got himself a crumpled paper thrown at him by Mr President who groaning. Annoyed.

Seungyoun throw his iPhone to the side and pushed his hair to the back. "By the way, where is Hangyul ?"

Seungwoo shrugged. "Don't know. He said he have something to do at his restaurant."

Seungyoun nodded.

"You guys already decide what you guys want to do at festival ?"Seungwoo asked again while focused typing something on the keyboard. Must be finishing one of the folder that he need to send toward the university dean.

"I'm not taking part this year. I'm lazy. "

"Me too."

"Okay then.... So, its only Hangyul who will be performing with his band." Seungwoo nodded. Taking a note in his mind about his best friend in coming stage.

"Oh ? Hangyul will perform ?Interesting. Its a long time already after the last time we hang out with Chanyeol, Jaehyun and Hanbin."

"Right, just heard from Hangyul that Chanyeol and Hanbin just back from LA last month. They will continue their band more further." Exclaimed Yohan while stretching his body after he closed the laptop in front of him.

"Really ?"

"Yup....And I need to go. I have a date with Hyeongjun."He grabbed his leather jacket, car key and walk to the door with one of his hand in his pant pocket.

"Send my regards to my Kiddo, dude."

"Kiss his cheeks for me too !"Seungyoun chirped in with a naughty smirk.

"Will do. Adios peeps."

And Yohan just walked out from the office without glancing at two olders.   
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇

Hyeongjun keep on glancing at Yohan who is walking beside him. He looks away when the older look down at him. Afraid he will be caught staring by the handsome guy beside him.

Yet... He cannot escaped when his gaze meet with Yohan's who also staring at him. In instant his cheeks flamed in red. Blushing.

"What is it ?"Finally Yohan opened his mouth asking the younger who seem to ask something from him.

"Huh ?"

Yohan shakes his head. "What in your thought, hm ?"

Hyeongjun shakes his head quickly at that. "N-nothing."He denied.

The older of the two raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure ?"His black orbs stared intently at Hyeongjun who looked down staring at his white Gucci sneakers.

Hyeongjun hesitantly nodded his head, oblivious to the small smile that blooming from Yohan.

"Brat....Tell me what is in your thought or no pizza for you later." Yohan threatened and he succeed to make Hyeongjun's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No !My pizza T.T "Hyeongjun glared at Yohan who looking back at him with expressionless face but in reality Yohan is trying hard not to squeal because of the younger adorableness.

"Then... Tell me. Come on."

Hyeongjun mumbled something inaudible while pouting. He even huffed which make Yohan looked away to control his facial expression.

"What you said ?I don't hear you." He pulled Hyeongjun's chin to face him.

"H-hyung.... you... "

"What is it, my Hyeongjunnie ?Come on....Tell me."He looked straight into Hyeongjun's beautiful eyes until the younger blushing hard just because of his stares.

_'His eyes is so pretty like him..... I'm so _ _lucky.'_

"Hyung, you don't bring your ugly motorbike, right ?"The poodle like boy looked everywhere but Yohan, scared that the older will mad at him because he keep on calling the older beloved motorbike, ugly.

But instead of the older man getting mad at him, Yohan just sighed before asking him nicely why he really hate that cool blue motorbike.

"Hyung don't remember ?"Hyeongjun asked with his lips pouting.

Yohan frowned. "Remember what ?"

"Are you serious, you don't remember you almost hit someone two months ago but luckily that boy been pulled to the side by his friend ?!" Hyeongjun told the older a story from two months ago enthusiastically.

Yohan become quiet for a while. His eyebrows knitted in frown, trying to remember the event Hyeongjun just tell him. 1 second, 2 second, 3 second... 1,2,3,4,5....His eyes widened, he gasped.

"Is that boy is you ?!"He panicky asked while cupping Hyeongjun's face. His face clearly showed he is guilty of his past action. He remembered that incident and he never thought that boy is his boyfriend !

Hyeongjun blinked before he pried Yohan's hands away from his face. "No. That boy is not me....He is my classmate." He answered why gave Yohan stinky eyes.

Yohan sighed in relief. He thought that boy is Hyeongjun and he will regret it for all his life if its true. Fortunately that boy is not his cutie and unfortunately his motorbike do not get any love from the said cutie. _Sorry not sorry my baby motorbike_....

"But why you hate---don't like my motorbike ?"Yohan asked. Still seeking an answer because if that boy he almost hit is not Hyeongjun, why the heck the younger still doesn't like his motorbike ?

Hyeongjun huffed. "I saw you that time and that ugly blue thing looks so dangerous. Its a meanie too because almost hit my friend !"He innocently exclaimed and make Yohan slaps his forehead internally. He forgot that his baby brat is an innocent plus naive boy he ever know in this world.

"Oh ?Is that why ?"He smiled while pinching Hyeongjun's cheeks.

Hyeongjun nodded. "Yes."

"Then, I will make sure never show that cool blue thing in front of you again. "He ruffled Hyeongjun's soft brown curly hair.

"Its ugly ...not cool, hyung."

Yohan chuckled. "Yeah... Yeah... Whatever you want to call it."

Hyeongjun grinned. "Good."  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**A/n - Now, you guys know why Hyeongjun hate Yohan's motorbike 😁**

**And... If you guys wonder why this chapter not Seungyoun or Hangyul's turn to confess because its the plot of the story. Well.... The important character will appear soon along with our cute hamster Dohyon !😆**

**Hangyul's band (D'etat Band) :**

**Park Chanyeol(EXO):**

**Kim Hanbin(** **B.I** **-** ** Forever will be ** **ikonics** ** love) :**

  
**Kim ** **Jae** **Hyun** **(** **N.Flying** **):**

**Don't forget to vote and comment 😆**

**Tell me if you guys want to add anything~**


	26. Vingt-Trois

Hyeongjun munching the melon bread silently while following Seungwoo around to check the stage for the upcoming university festival. He just quietly followed the older because Seungwoo do not want him to be alone in the office while the latter out there being a busy Mr. President.

One more thing, Seungwoo don't want to be nag by Dongpyo who send him a warning to watch out if Hyeongjun is hurt. Seriously, that Dongpyo kid is scary when its come to his dear best friend. But, the main reason is Seungwoo don't want to stay away from Hyeongjun for a long time. Afraid he will miss Hyeongjun so badly. (Akh !Seungwoo stophhhh -_- )

"Hyeongjun-ah.... Stay here okay. Hyung need to talk with the staff over here." Seungwoo pointed toward a groups of students that seem busy in discussing something.

Hyeongjun looked a the groups direction and nodded his head with his mouth full, munching the bread. "Okay hyung." He smiled when his older boyfriend patted his head before walk away.

"Hyung is handsome when he is focus like that.... Hehee." The doe eyes boy giggled by himself while his iris observing how Seungwoo discussed something with the staff. He like it when the older talk calmly but also stern and proved that he is the one who have a power. He giggled again when he saw everyone around Seungwoo looks at him with an awe in their eyes.

Sorry peeps. Seungwoo is his. Your single soul can go away.

"Ekhem !"One of the student standing beside Hyeongjun out of blue and make the boy flinched in surprise.

"Eohh ?"Hyeongjun blinked at the girl who is smiling at him. Instantly, he smiled back at the girl. 

"Hyeongjun, right ?"The girl asked still with a smile.

"Yes.... And you ?"

The girl reached out her right hand for handshake. "I'm Yoo Si-a, you can call me YooA" Her smiled widened when Hyeongjun accepted her handshake.

"Nice to meet you, YooA... Erm, noona ?"Hyeongjun hesitantly acknowledge the girl in front of him. He very sure that the girl is older than him.

"You can call me noona too." YooA take a sit beside Hyeongjun on the stage.

"Noona also participate in the festival ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side and almost make YooA squealing right there.

YooA nodded. "Yes. I'm part of dance crew." She grinned when Hyeongjun's eyes lit up at the mention of dance. She know the boy beside him love to dance too.

"Wow !I wish I can join too but hyungs don't want me to join." He pouts and huffed.

YooA laughed. She know how protective Hyeongjun's hyungs is. "They just want you to get hurt, maybe next year you can join."

Hyeongjun pouts even more. He hope so.

"Don't be sad, they just want to protect you from your fans."

Hyeongjun frowned. He is not a celebrity to have fans ? "Fans ?"

"Yes... You're popular now. You don't know ?"YooA looked at Hyeongjun expecting. She very sure that this boy oblivious to the increasing attention he get from the students.

Hyeongjun shakes his head.

"Aigoo... You already have fanclub yet you don't know that you're very popular."YooA smiled. She indeed make a right choice to join Hyeongjun's fanclub. Yes, she is Hyeongjun's fan and she really want to squeale right now because the boy is very cute and adorable. She need to post about her meeting with Hyeongjun on fanclub board later !Everyone will be happy to have some news about Hyeongjun.

"Fanclub ?" YooA's smile dropped. The one who is asking not Hyeongjun but his boyfriend who appeared behind them like a ghost and scared YooA to the brim.

"S-sunbae... H-Hello." She sheepishly smile at the taller who only nodding at her. She cannot help but stuttering at the emergence of Seungwoo's silhouette in front of them.

"By the way, what fanclub you're talking about ?"Seungwoo raised his eyebrow.

"Ah !Its Hyeongjun's fanclub." YooA answered a little too fast. Nervous plus scared to engage in conversation with their students President.

Seungwoo make a knowing sound. He nodded. No wonder from the start there is always a student who greet Hyeongjun with a small hello or hi and the double attention toward them today. His Hyeongjun is a popular now and Seungwoo don't know how he want to feel about the fact.

See how Seungwoo's expression changed, YooA take initiative to excuses herself from the couple which make Hyeongjun pouted because there is still a question he want to ask from the older girl.

"See you later, Hyeongjun-ah. Noona need to go." YooA waved at Hyeongjun with a sweet smile before bowed toward Seungwoo and walk away hurriedly.

"Byebye noona~." Hyeongjun waved cutely at retreating figure of YooA even though she doesn't see him. He pulled down his hand before turned toward Seungwoo and gave the latter a stinky eyes.

"Seriously hyung, you need to stop scaring people away." He huffed angrily at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo blinked. He looked at Hyeongjun confusedly. "What I even did ?"He asked.

"Your did nothing but your face did. Meanie." Hyeongjun gave Seungwoo one last stinky eyes before leave the older there. Dumbfounded.

Savage.

For real, Han Seungwoo cannot understand how Song Hyeongjun's brain work.

"Yah Kiddo ! My face is the most handsome in the universe !"He shouted when his brain finally connect everything about what Hyeongjun said to him.

"Suddenly, I cannot hear anything !"Hyeongjun yelled back. 

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Hyeongjun jumped around happily after he heard the news about one of his cousin will be back from USA next two weeks. He missed his cute cousin very much. He imagined how small his younger cousin will look like. He giggled, cannot wait to engulf his cousin in a hug.

Oh honey !You will shock to see that you small little cousin already become a giant. May god blessed you later.

"Hyung !Hyung !Cannot you ask Dohyonnie to back early from the supposed date ?" Hyeongjun stopped in front of Byungchan and Wooseok. He gave both of the pretty men a puppy eyes but fortunately the duo already become immune to Hyeongjun's puppy eyes.

"Baby Junnie.....He cannot do so, he still need to go to the school."Byungchan caressed Hyeongjun's hair gently.

Hyeongjun pouted. "But.... I miss him !"He whined.

Wooseok and Byungchan laughing.

"We miss him too, Poopoo." Wooseok grinned at him.

Hyeongjun frowned. "You cannot call me that ! Hangyul hyung will get angry !"For once, he already forgot about how he whining to ask Dohyon to come back to Korea early from the supposed date when he heard his nickname given by his Hangyul.

"But its cute. "Byungchan teased.

"No. No. No. No !"

"Poopoo~ "

"Hyung, stop !"

"Poopoo~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Who you guys want to become Hyeongjun's ex boyfriend ?


	27. Vingt-Quatre

Dongpyo frowned when he noticed several students take a picture of his and also his best friends. He raised his eyebrows, confused why students taking pictures of them as if they're a celebrity. The one who popular here is Hyeongjun not four of them.

"What wrong, babe ?"Minhee who noticed a frown on his small boyfriend face asked with a worried tone in his voice. His question also succeed to make Hyeongjun and the other two boy to look at both of them questionably.

"What wrong ?"Hyeongjun asked while sipping Eunsang's mango juice as if the drink is his. Fortunately, the cherry hair boy is okay sharing with their youngest in group.

"Huh ?Nothing...Its just I noticed they keep on taking our pictures."Dongpyo pointed toward a group of students that sits not far from their table. But despite of been pointed by Dongpyo, those students still pointed their smartphones or camera whatsoever towards them.

"That not 'nothing' Son Dongpyo-ssi.....And I noticed its too." Eunsang exclaimed with a little bit savageness in his voice. His hand quickly swatted away Junho's hand who try to grab his juice and resulted the robot-like boy rolled his eyes annoyingly. Eunsang is stingy !

"Why they taking pictures of us ?"Hyeongjun tilted his to the side slightly. Still confused why those students keep on capturing them as if they doing the vlog.

"Because of you." Minhee answered without caring and get himself a pinch from Dongpyo on his bicep.

Hyeongjun frowned."Eohh ?Did I do something wrong ?"He pouted. He thought those students captures his pictures because he did something wrong and his picture will be upload on SSU News website again. He doesn't want that, his boyfriends will get mad again.

Seem like Hyeongjun's face turn sad, Junho shoots a glare at Minhee who put up his hands in silent apologize.

"No... You done nothing wrong. They're your fans." Junho put a melon bread in front of Hyeongjun. He know the smaller really like that bread especially the one from his family bakery.

Hyeongjun only stared at the bread before he confusedly looked up at Junho. "They are my fans ?I'm not a celebrity though."He pouted. He still not understand why his best friends and his boyfriends said he have many fans around the university.

"Yes you are not Junnie, but your boyfriends are university celebrity."Minhee ruffled the poodle-like boy hair who sit in front of him. All of them know that the so called Princes are like celebrity here in SSU, all four of them also popular outside the university because they are from conglomerate family. Yohan is also famous racer while Hangyul is the known young influencer in food industry because he have his own restaurant.

Seungyoun is a famous, rich producer that name goes by Luizy who is Hyeongjun's favourite but of course the younger don't know about it because he is oblivious like that. And last but not least, Han Seungwoo.... He become popular because he is the heir of Han Corp., the hottest young men among the girls, women and also men.

"They are ?!Wow !"Hyeongjun's eyes widened in disbelief which made Dongpyo and the others laughing.

"You don't know anything about your boyfriends and your future boyfriends huh ?"Dongpyo pulled Hyeongjun's cheeks playfully.

Hyeongjun shakes his head with an innocent grin. He beamed at his best friends before opened the wrapped around melon bread that Junho gave him before. He eat the bread happily while ignored his best friends whose still laughing.

"Guys !I forgot to tell you." Hyeongjun shouted and made the others flinched.

"Forgot what ?"Eunsang asked while caressed his chest because of shocked.

"Dohyon is coming back from the States !"He said happily and got the cheers from the four boys.

"Really ?Our squad will be complete !"

"Yuhuu !"

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"What are you guys doing ?" Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun and Yohan from the kitchen counter as if his two best friends are crazy, especially Seungyoun who declared that kitchen is his enemy for life.

"Cooking." Yohan answered in a matter of fact tone.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know you're cooking but what he is doing here ?"He pointed at Seungyoun who glaring at him with nasty eyes.

"Learning."Yohan replied. Short.

"What ?!"Seungwoo pulled his ear as if he heard it wrong.

"You heard it right. He is learning to cook. "Yohan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while flipping the fried egg in the pan in front of him. H

"For what ?"Seungwoo asked while biting his inner cheeks to prevent from laughing at Seungyoun's face who turned red from embarrassment.

"For Hyeongjun.... Well, he love food so I want to cook for him when I decide to confess." Seungyoun answered with a small smile that blooming at the mentioned of Hyeongjun and his love for food.

Seungwoo and Yohan instantly smiling too. No wonder Seungyoun entered the kitchen which he declared as his enemy before.

"Good luck then and make sure the food is delicious. I don't want my baby kiddo be poisoning by your food later." Seungwoo exclaimed before walk out from the kitchen while chuckling.

Seungyoun huffed while acting like he want to throw a ladder toward Seungwoo and earn a laugh from Yohan.

"Stop Cho Seungyoun. Lets resume cooking now, shall we ?"Yohan pushed Seungyoun to stand in front of the table that full of ingredients.

"Lets go !For my Hyeongjun !" Seungyoun shouted.

Yohan laughed. "For Hyeongjun !"

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"Hyeongjun-ah.... I miss you." He caressed the polaroid picture with a smiling boy. A single picture he have in his hands. There is no word can describe how he miss the boy. He smiled sadly at his own mixed feelings. Guilts, regret, longing.... Everything mixed to become one.

"I'm sorry baby push... "

"I miss you... Lets meet later okay...."

"I love you.... "He brought the picture into his chest and hugged it as if he is hugging the person who is in the picture. Yes, he imagining he is hugging his baby push and how he hope its become reality soon.


	28. Vingt-Cinq

Hyeongjun smiled at the students who waving and greets him. Even though he is confused why everyone greeted him, he is still replied each one of them nicely. He thought maybe its just SSU students are so nice and kind naturedly.

Your mind kid.....

"Its hard to befriend with a university's celebrity but.... I'm proud too. "Commented Eunsang out of blue.

"Huh ?"Hyeongjun looked at the cherry hair boy. Who is Eunsang talking about ?

"No one Junnie... No one." Dongpyo wrapped his arm around the younger shoulder while grinning.

Hyeongjun pouted. "I want to have a celebrity friend too... "He whined and resulted his friends to laugh.

"Aigoo.....What I need to do with you. "Minhee playfully cupped Hyeongjun's face while laughing and made the younger pouting even more.

"But Mini !I w----."

Brrr brrr brrr~~

"Oh, your phone is ringing Junnie."Dongpyo who still side hugging Hyeongjun pointed toward the latter's iPhone which is on the table in front of them.

"Here.... One of your boyfriend is calling." Minhee gave the phone to Hyeongjun who take it and looked at the caller ID. Seungwoo. He smiled before picked up the call happily.

"Hello ?Seungwoo hyung ?"He answered.

"Hye baby... Where are you now ?"Seungwoo's husky clear voice reached Hyeongjun's ear and made the boy's smile widened.

"I'm with my friends at Arts Club room, why ?"Hyeongjun exchanged a looks with his beat friends whose somehow are staring at him intently while smiling teasingly. He frowned, what wrong with them ?

"Can you come to my office now, baby ?Seungyoun hyung will be here too."Hyeongjun can feel from the voice that Seungwoo is smiling and that made him felt butterfly in his stomach out of sudden.

"Okay... I'll be there in minutes. Do you want any snacks hyungie ?"Hyeongjun asked and get himself a snickers from his best friends.

"Nah... That question should be ask by me. Haha....Its okay, baby. Just come here hm ?"A chuckled can be heard at the other side of the line. Why his smaller boyfriend is also so adorable while on the phone ?

"Okiee dokie hyungie !Call !"Hyeongjun nodded even though Seungwoo cannot see it.

"Hahaa... I'll wait. I'll hang up first okay."

"Ump !Bye byee hyungie."

"Bye baby." And the handsome person at the other side hang up.

Hyeongjun giggled while put his IPhone into his bag pack before he is also start to tidy up his things.

"Hyeongjunnie is happy~." Eunsang teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

Hyeongjun nodded. "Of course I'm happy. Hehe..."

"I want a boyfriend like Seungwoo sunbae too.. "Dongpyo sighed and made a sad face.

"Yah !So, what is I to you ?!"Minhee who sat in front of Hyeongjun and Dongpyo stood up before pinched the latter's nose.

"Auch !Auch !I don't know you !"Dongpyo slapped the hand that is pinching his nose and gave the tall blonde guy a glare.

"I'm your boyfriend !"Minhee huffed and pinched both side of Dongpyo's cheeks not so gently.

"Suddenly, I cannot hear anything."Dongpyo stick his tongue out at Minhee who widened his eyes.

Hyeongjun laughed at his best friends bickering. He shakes his head before waved at Eunsang who is waving back at him. He happily leave the Art Club room to go toward his boyfriend's office at the Business faculty building.

"I will go wait for Junho. You guys can continue to save your nonexistent marriage." Exclaimed Eunsang before leave the love bird alone.

"Yah !Palli, say that I'm your boyfriend !"

"No. "

"Yes. "

"No. No. No. "

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Seungwoo looked up from the book he is reading and greeted Seungyoun who walk into his office as if it is his own.

"You come." Seungwoo focuses back to the book in front of him.

"Yeah." Seungyoun walk straight to the couch that is in the office and put a plastic with food containers on the table.

"Where is Hyeongjun ?"He asked when he doesn't see his sweet boy silhouette anywhere in the office.

Seungwoo put down the book and approached the black hair guy who is sitting on the couch."He is on the way here. He have club activity just now."He checked the plastics which is on the table before also take a seat beside Seungyoun.

"You brought a lots of food."Seungwoo exclaimed again.

Seungyoun chuckled. "As if you don't know how much Hyeongjun will eat."He snickered.

Seungwoo smiled. Seungyoun is right, Hyeongjun love food so its nothing for Hyeongjun to finish a meal that supposedly for four person. "By the way, where is Yohan and Hangyul ?"

"Ah! Yohan have a match today and Hangyul is at his restaurant. He said there is a little problem that need him to observe." Seungyoun pushed his hair to the back with his fingers before wear a beanie he pulled out from his sling bag.

"Hyung ?"A soft voice can be heard along with a tuft of curly brown hair can be seen peeking inside through the door.

Seungwoo smiled."Come in baby." He open his arms to welcome Hyeongjun who waddling toward him with a cute smile.

"Hyungie~." Seungwoo bopped Hyeongjun's nose with his and get himself a bunch of giggling Hyeongjun in his arms.

"Hallo too Seungyoun hyung."The youngest of three waved cutely at Seungyoun who smiled back at the boy.

"Hello there Junnie."He bit his bottom lips to prevent himself from pulling Hyeongjun into his own arms. How he want to hug the boy so badly. _Wait a little bit more Cho Seungyoun...._

Hyeongjun grinned and giggled after Seungwoo pecked his button nose."Seungyoun hyung brought a lots of food for you baby." He pointed toward the table where the food is.

"Wahhh !Thanks Seungyoun hyung." Hyeongjun blew a flying kiss toward Seungyoun and the older react back by catching it dramatically.

Hyeongjun laughed and Seungwoo just shakes his head at his best friend antics.

"Lets start eating. I'm hungry." Seungyoun gave a signed for Hyeongjun to come closer to him before he started to prepare the food for the boy and also Seungwoo.

Seungwoo and Seungyoun smiled while staring fondly at Hyeongjun who enjoyed eating the food. "Is it tasty ?"

Hyeongjun nodded with his mouth full and gave Seungyoun a thumb up. Seungyoun laughed before also start joining the other eating the food he brought. They eat in a comfortable silence while sometimes throw a random question at each other but its more between Seungyoun and Seungwoo who is talking about the university festival.

"Seungyoun hyung." Called Hyeongjun after they fall in silenced for a few minutes.

"Hm ?"Seungyoun respond without looking up from his food container.

"When you want to ask me as your boyfriend ?"

Seungwoo's mouth gaped in surprised while Seungyoun choked with his food.

"Uhuk. Uhukk... "He quickly drank the water that Hyeongjun gave to him. He sighed while caressed his chest to calm himself down before he looked at the caused of him to choke. Hyeongjun looked back at Seungyoun innocently, he even smiling like he did nothing wrong.

"Hyeongjun-ah... "Seungyoun opened his mouth to say something but closed its back when there is nothing come out from his mouth. He just so surprised at the sudden question from Hyeongjun. Its him who need to ask that not Hyeongjun !

Where is his pride now ?Where ???Seungyoun feel like crying, there his manly pride gone just like that because of the apple of his eyes.

"So, hyungie... Want to be my boyfriend ?"Hyeongjun smiled cutely at Seungyoun who is still shocked.

Seungyoun glanced at Seungwoo who trying hard to control his laugh.

"Err.... Can we reverse the role here first ?I the one who should ask you that. "Seungyoun scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. His face already burning red from embarrassment.

Hyeongjun shakes his head. "No. You're slow, hyungie."

"What ?!" Seungyoun yelled in disbelief.

Seungwoo laughed.

"So, Seungyounnie hyung.... Yes or yes ?"Hyeongjun grinned.

Seungyoun speechless and just staring at Hyeongjun before he laughed. God, how he love this boy attitude.

"Its always a yes for you, baby. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss YounLem so bad T.T


	29. Vingt-Six

  
"What ?!Hahahahaha." Hangyul laughed out loud when he heard from Seungwoo that Hyeongjun is the one who confessed first to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun rolled his eyes and throw a pillow that landed straight into Hangyul's face. He laughed when the ash blonde hair guy choked in the air.

"I'm so shocked that time. God, that boy is really something." He smiled while shaking his head. For real, he will remember yesterday as a special day forever. He really happy and a little bit disappointed too because his plan for confessing to Hyeongjun not working and will never happen. Hyeongjun is faster than him.

"You two need to look at Seungyoun's face yesterday. Its worth to be a meme."Seungwoo said to Hangyul and Yohan who still laughing at Seungyoun.

"I wish I'm there too yesterday."Yohan said in between of his laugh. Hyeongjun must be so adorable while threw a shocking question toward Seungyoun yesterday. Ah! He miss his boyfriend so much. "And I miss Hyeongjun too."

"Me too, bro." Seungyoun answered with a dreamy sighed. He want to hug and cuddle Hyeongjun again, yesterday its feel like heaven to him because he can cuddled with Hyeongjun while Seungwoo finishing his work. The younger is so squishy and warm in his arms.

"You just meet him yesterday !"Hangyul threw the pillow back toward Seungyoun which the latter caught it before its hit his handsome flawless face.

"Whatever !I just miss my boyfriend !"Seungyoun retorted back.

"He is my boyfriend too !"Seungwoo yelled from the kitchen.

"And my boyfriend first !"Back up Yohan loudly.

Hangyul groaned annoyedly. "Wait until Song Hyeongjun become my boyfriend too."

"You better be fast or else !"Screamed the other three in unison.  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Hangyul screamed at the middle of meeting with his workers from his restaurant. He looked at the screen of his phone in disbelief. He completely ignored the curious looks he got from his workers.

"Boss ?"Called Hyewon, the head chef and also the manager at his restaurants.

Hangyul not responding but still stared at his phone which resulted for his workers to get worried because their boss never acting like this.

"Boss, are you okay ?"Hyewon called him again. A little more louder than before.

Hangyul startled and put down his phone on the table. He looked up to meet a curious gazes from his workers. He shakes his head, he cannot continue the meeting if he is like this.

"Y-you guys can go first. Lets reschedule the meeting another time."He said with a little stuttering at first but composed himself after that.

Hyewon confusedly looked at Hangyul because that guy never stutter but she obeyed nonetheless and instructed for all the workers to excuses themselves and get ready to start the operation of the restaurant.

"Is there anything you need, boss ?"Asked Hyewon when all the workers walks out from the meeting room after bows at their boss.

Hangyul shakes his head. "No. You can go now."

"Okay then. Excused me." Hyewon bowed in respect and leave Hangyul alone.

Hangyul sighed and stared at his phone for a long time before he suddenly laughing. He hold his phone and opened the new message he just receive just now.

**Poopoo 🐩♥**

Lee Hangyul, want to be my boyfriend ?

Read ✔

Hangyul chuckled while reading the text from the boy that currently occupied his empty heart. His fingers moved to work on the reply for Hyeongjun's message.

**Tiger ** **Gyullie** ** ❤**

Hmm... If I say no, what will happen ?

**Poopoo🐩♥**

I don't take no as an answer. 😝

Hangyul laughed at the fast reply from Hyeongjun. How can the boy also so cute through the texting ?

**Tiger ** **Gyullie** ** ❤**

So, its Yes or Yes only ?

**Poopoo 🐩♥**

YES !!!   
Hyung answer is ????!('∀｀)♡

**Tiger ** **Gyullie** ** ❤**

I guess, you only deserve YES for everything you asked, my Poopoo.

**Poopoo 🐩♥**

Yeayyyyyy ~!!!!  
😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Hangyul laughed out loud. He feel like his heart about to jump out from its place because of Hyeongjun cuteness. Lets just say goodbye to his romantic plan for confessing. He will never predict what Hyeongjun will do next. The boy who just become his boyfriend is just full of surprises and make him just want to wait for whatever surprise from Hyeongjun.

**Tiger ** **Gyullie** ** ❤**

Lets meet.   
I will pick you up, baby. 💕

**Poopoo 🐩♥**

Okiee  
Pick me at my home, hyungie 💙

After he reply the message he hurriedly grabbed his jacket and his car key. He walk out from the meeting room with a big smile on his face.

"There will be an extra bonus for you guys today !"He yelled to his workers on his way out from his restaurant. He grinned when he got a series of 'what' from his workers.

"Thank you boss !"He heard his workers yelled back at him before he entered his car. 

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  


"So, he say yes ?"A man with a glass asked the smiling boy who currently lazily laying on the bed.

"Hmph !I cannot believe you asked me to do that Seokkie hyung."Hyeongjun want to scream when Wooseok asked him to text Hangyul and asked the latter if he want to be his boyfriend or not. He never brave like that, even when he asked Seungyoun two days ago also because Seungwoo asked him is it okay to wait so long for Seungyoun to confess.

Well, he not the type of person who like to wait so he take it to himself by asking Seungyoun to be his boyfriend. Lets just say that everything turn out well at the end.

"Well, that Hangyul guy is just so slow. Its make me want to scream at him to confess already."Wooseok rolled his eyes. He flipped the fashion magazine on his lap mindlessly, not interested at the bunch of fashion display in the magazine. There is something else in his mind that keep him worried and resulted for him to ask Hyeongjun to make a move on Hangyul quickly.

Hyeongjun laughed. "Well, Hangyul hyung is slow sometime. Hehe."He giggled to himself for dissing his own boyfriend. He moved down from his bed to gey ready, Hangyul will be here in minutes to pick him up.

"Hyungie, help me choose the clothes for my date with Hangyul hyung, will you ?"

Wooseok grinned at the called of help from Hyeongjun. He really love dressing up Hyeongjun. Especially with the cute clothes.   
  


_'I just hope your four shining knight in armour will never let you go when_   
_someone come out to destroy _ _everything.'_   
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**The contact name of his lovers Hyeongjun saved in his phone :**

** **


	30. Vingt-Sept

  
Hyeongjun huffed and crossed his arms across his chest when he failed to gain Yohan's attention. The older man is so focus with laptop in front of him and his fingers busied typing a weird code that Hyeongjun does not understand anything.

"Yohan hyungggg~." Whined Hyeongjun but still get no response from the older and made the younger pouting even more.

Hyeongjun sighed. He give up already to get Yohan's attention, he will never win against that blue laptop. His eyes roamed around the empty room at the older shared penthouse. Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul have class so its leave him and Yohan alone in the penthouse.

Before , the older guy bring him here to accompany the older doing his work at home and he just followed because he is bored. Guess that he is bored to death too now.

"Emm... Lets wander around the house then Hyeongjun." He talked to himself slowly and moved leaving Yohan doing his work alone in the living room.

He moved toward a kitchen ---No, not a kitchen but a refrigerator, his favourite thing that full of foods. He excitedly opened the big metal thing and expected its to have a lots of food but his face drop in disappointment. There is no food but its only full with can of beers and mineral water. Remind him to do groceries shopping with one of the house owners later.

Even though he is sad still he scanned the refrigerator and squealed when he found a strawberry milkshake with his name taped at it. He took it and happily drink it while walks out from the kitchen. He then approached a room next to Yohan's and opened the door slowly.

"Woahhh !A mini library." He said amusedly and entered the said mini library. He put his milkshake on the small table beside the door and started to explore the room that full with books. He walks through a tall wooden racks that full of various genre of books. Amazed by the amount of book he come through. He never expected his boyfriends make a reading as a side hobby.

His eyes fall into one of the thick book that look like science journal and pull it out before moved to one of the comfy couch in the mini library. He immerged with the book for a while before he getting bored again and decide to leave toward a second floor of the penthouse. And he also start his own exploration session in the second floor.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Yohan stretched his neck and arms after he finished with coding his new programming assignment. He looked around and frowned when he doesn't see Hyeongjun anywhere in the living room. Hyeongjun's bag and iPhone are here on the sofa. Where is his small boyfriend though ?

"Baby ?"He called but get none response from the curly hair boy.

His frowned deepened before he decided to walk toward a kitchen. Maybe his lover is there. But still nonetheless his boyfriend is not there.

"Hyeongjunnie ?"He called the boy again while moved toward his room and the result is same. The boy is not there too. He then move to check Seungyoun's room beside his room because the younger like to hang out in the older's room and he expected the younger will be there but the room is also empty.

"Oh ?Where is he ?"He scratched his head confusedly and closed the door of Seungyoun's room before looked around the hallway where Seungyoun's and his room are.

"He is in the library ?"He smiled when he saw a door of their mini library opened a little. He then walked toward the room at the end of the hallway with a big smile but his smile instantly dropped when Hyeongjun is not in there too.

"Yohan ?What are you doing standing there ?" A voice made the black hair guy flinched and turn to look at the newcomer.

"Seungyoun....You're home."He said instead of answering the older question. He closed the door of their mini library and walk closer toward Seungyoun who look at him weirdly.

"Yeah... Just finished with my business law class... "Seungyoun answered and entered his room with Yohan following him like a lost chick. He hanged up his long coat on clothe hanger and put down his laptop bag on his study table before gave his attention back toward Yohan. "And... Why you look like in trouble ?"

Yohan sighed. He really in trouble. His cute lover is nowhere to be seen in their penthouse. "I'm in trouble... "

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows and Yohan take it as a sign for him to continue.

"I lost Hyeongjun and I cannot find him anywhere here." He said and started to panic.

"What ?!"Seungyoun widened his eyes.

"God !I regret it for not giving him any attention !I need to finish my assignment...."Yohan started to explain without been asked for.

Seungyoun shakes his head. Honestly, he started to panic too but control himself because if both of them panicking they will not find their Hyeongjun. "Okay....Lets relax first..... Hmm.. Do you finding him in all room ?"

Yohan nodded.

"Both in first and second floor ?"

Yohan blinked... He looked like he is thinking for a while before he widened his eyes. "Oh my god !I forgot to check the rooms upstairs !"He said while running through a stairs to second floor of their penthouse. Seungyoun shakes his head again before running after Yohan.

Now.... Hyeongjun really playing hide and seek with them....

Both of them sighs in reliefs when they found Hyeongjun in Hangyul's room, sleeping while hugging the tiger plushie that the latter got from his fans. There is unfinished strawberry milkshake on the small table beside the bed with an opened magazine about food which make Yohan and Seungyoun chuckled.

Seungyoun covered the smaller with a grey duvet properly and pecked Hyeongjun's chubby soft cheeks gently, afraid he will waking up the boy. Yohan also leave a peck on the smaller boy forehead before both of them walks out from Hangyul's bedroom.

"What do you guys doing in my...... Room ?"Both of them startles when Hangyul stand in front of the door with a raised eyebrows.

"Sh*t !"Yohan cursed out of shock.

"Man... You almost give me heart attack." Seungyoun put his hand on his chest dramatically which Hangyul can only rolled his eyes at his best friend act.

"By the way, our baby is sleeping in your room. Lets him alone for now." Seungyoun said again while walks downstairs with Yohan and Hangyul follows him mindlessly.

"Oh ?How ?"

"Long story to tell."Yohan said lazily.

"Make it short."

"Nah... I'm lazy."

Seungyoun rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "Now, you two shut up. We need to cook something for Hyeongjun before he wake up."

Yohan gasped before run toward kitchen entry and opened both his arms widely to prevent Hangyul and Seungyoun from entering the kitchen.

"No. No. No. You guys are not allowed in my kitchen !"

"But... "

"No but !"

"Fine but the sticky note I found on the refrigerator said we need to do groceries shopping first." Hangyul showed the yellow sticky note with lemon picture on it. He found it when he want to grab a bottle of mineral water before.

Yohan and Seungyoun reads it before both of them smiling like an idiots.

_'Hyungs darlings __honeys~__ There is no food here !Lets go shopping later before my cute tummy will not __likey_ _likey_ _you~'_

"Guess we need to wait for Hyeongjun and Seungwoo first then."

"Good !"

"Cool !"  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	31. Vingt-Huit

"No !"

"Yes !"

"No ! No !"

Yohan sighed in defeated. He looked at Hyeongjun who is pouting while glaring at him from under his eyelashes.

His hand is holding a brocolli because just now he is persuading Hyeongjun to buy the brocolli but the boy pull it out from the cart and put back at its place. After that he also take it back and put into a cart then that when he is starting to argue with the curly hair boy about the brocolli.

"Yonnie Hyungggg~ Put it back, poor Mr.Brocolli if we eat them !"Hyeongjun's eyes start to become teary.

Yohan gulped. He looked down at the brocolli in his hands, thinking to put its back because honestly he will never win against his cute lover after the boy gave him a puppy eyes that always melted his heart.

"Why my baby Jun about to cry ?!"Yohan looked at the new voice owner before he sighed in relief. If there one person who Hyeongjun always listen too then it will be Cho Seungyoun. That guy always know how to sweet talk into Hyeongjun cute charms.

Hyeongjun clinged on Seungyoun's arms with his big doe eyes twinkle cutely. "B, Yonnie hyung want me to buy that brocolli." He pointed at the green vegetables in Yohan's hands.

Seungyoun chuckle. He thought Yohan bullied Hyeongjun again but it is only because of the brocolli. "Baby, why not ?Its good for our health and its delicious too."

Hyeongjun make a face. He stomped his feet."But it is too beautiful to eat them !"

Seungyoun and Yohan instantly smiling at the excuse Hyeongjun gave them. They feels like dating a middle school boy who hate vegetables but adorable as hell.

"Yes its beautiful ...But you also want to be beautiful right ?"Seungyoun tried to reason again.

Hyeongjun huffed. He glared at Seungyoun. "Thanks. I'm already handsome and beautiful enough."

Yohan and Seungyoun laughs. Their baby become so sassy lately, who teach the boy to act like that ?But still, their Hyeongjun will always be so cute in their eyes.

"Okay then...Lets not buy it okay."Seungyoun patted Hyeongjun's soft hair while smiling handsomely at the younger who beamed at him.

"Hehe ....Love you ,hyung !"Hyeongjun pecked Seungyoun's cheek and made Yohan who watching them widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Yah ! How about me ?"Yohan make a disagree face.

"Suddenly, I cannot hear anything. Hyung, lets go." Hyeongjun pulled laughing Seungyoun to another section of the mall and leaving Yohan behind while still holding a brocolli.

"Hey !Wait for me !"Yohan quickly put the brocolli back and rushing toward Hyeongjun and Seungyoun whose already far ahead of him.

"I cannot believe this puppy like this..."Yohan muttered under his breath with a small smile.

🐇🐇🐇🐇

Hyeongjun frowned while rummaging through the shopping bags which is on the dining table. He pouted and shoot a glares at the four men who are looking at him confusedly.

"What wrong baby ?"Seungwoo take iniative to ask the youngest of them what wrong because Hyeongjun keep on frowning while scanning the shopping bags. He keep on like that since they back from shopping.

"What is this ?"Hyeongjun asked while pointed toward a bag that full of beverage.

"Uh....Strawberry milkshake....?"Hangyul scratched the back of his head. Confused.

"And ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side while his hands are across his chest.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo changes a looks. Now, they know why their precious baby is frowning cutely like an angry kitten. They nudged Yohan who unfortunately standing in between them to answer.

Yohan glared at the duo before he turned at Hyeongjun with an innocent smile."And...Also beers."

Hyeongjun huffed and glared hard at Yohan. Why his boyfriend who goes by name, Kim Yohan keep on making him annoyed today ?First, ignoring him then annoyed him to buy brocolli and now this ?

"Hyungs, why so many ?Its not good for your body !"He pouted. Angry at his boyfriends bad habits.

"Baby...Its not too much, just four dozen of beers."Hangyul answered hesitantly while chuckled awkwardly.

"Not too much ?Its four dozen !"Hyeongjun exclaimed in disbelieve. God, why his boyfriends so stubborn ?" No, no , no. I love you guys so , I will limit this to two dozen only and each one of you can drink three can of beers only in one week. No more than that."He nagged the older men while his hand busy putting two dozen of the beers aside.

Seungyoun, Yohan ,Seungwoo and Hangyul stands still with an idiot smiles on their faces while staring at Hyeongjun fondly. They do not even hear what Hyeongjun is saying to them and that make the younger turned toward them.

Hyeongjun blinked."Why hyungs smiling like that ?"His cheeks already changed to a soft pink because of the fond stares from the Princes.

"Hehe ....Nothing."Hangyul grinned.

"Just happy that you love us that much." Seungwoo pinched Hyeongjun's cheeks with a fond smile forming on his face.

Hyeongjun face flushed red at the the words and he shyly gave two dozen of the beers to Yohan and Seungwoo without looking up at the two older.

Seungwoo chuckled. He really want to kiss Hyeongjun right here and now... God, his boyfriend is so adorable. "Why you give us this ?"He asked still with a silly smile on his face. He bend down to find the younger's eyes but the latter hide his face behind his hands and succeed to get laughed from the others.

"U-um... Hyungs cannot waste the money to throw it so, go and give the beers to your neighbours."

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows at Hyeongjun, amused. Since they live here, they never interact with their neighbour. Well, they only have one neighbour though because on their floor there only have two units. One is them and the other is actually they never know the owner. Rich people is different.😆

"Hmm..... Lets getting know our neighbour then~." Hangyul singsong before dragged Yohan and Seungwoo to go and greet their so called neighbour.

"Huh ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head slightly to the side. Confused.

Seungyoun who left to stay with Hyeongjun chuckled."Its nothing baby....Lets arranged everything okay."He pinched Hyeongjun's chubby cheeks playfully before proceed to tidy up the groceries they bought.

"Ump !"

Hyeongjun and Seungyoun works in sync while sometime the older teasing the younger by stole a pecks on the boy cheeks and lips. He will laughed after the younger angrily stomped his feet.

"Hyung....Byung hyungie invited you guys to our house for dinner tomorrow. We want you guys meet our baby cousin who just back from oversea." Hyeongjun voiced out after he remembered the message he got from Byungchan when he is still at mall. Remember that make him happy, finally he will meet with Dohyon !He really missed his cousin very much !

"Okay. I will tell the guys about it later......But." Seungyoun looked at Hyeongjun seriously not even a smile blooming from his lips and make the younger blinked. 

"But ....?"Hyeongjun timidly asked. Scared that Seungyoun is mad or anything at him. His boyfriend if mad is so scary like Hitler !

"BUT YOU'RE THE BABY !NOT YOUR COUSIN !"Seunyoun laughed and run away after he stole a kiss from Hyeongjun.

"HYUNGGGG ! NO KISS FOR YOU FOR THREE DAYS !"  
  
  
  


  
  



	32. Vingt-Neuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did triple update today 😊 Go read the other two chapters first before read this 📣

Hyeongjun's smile widened when the bell of his house door ringing. His body literally feel like flying because of happiness and he feeling like a deja vu. Finally, he can hug his most favourite cousin again after a long time. He hopped to the door with a big smile adorning on his pretty face.

Wooseok and Byungchan chuckles while followed the younger from behind. They already happy since got a news that Dohyon will be back to Korea but they getting more and more happy when Hyeongjun cannot stop smiling beautifully because of that.

"Dohyonnnnnn." Hyeongjun squealed in delight after he open the door and in the speed of light his petite body been engulfed in tight hug by Dohyon.

"Hyeongjunnie hyung !I miss you !"Both of them jumps in place while still hugging like a koala and make Wooseok along with Byungchan laughing out loud.

"Hey...You don't miss us , huh ?"Byungchan ruffled Dohyon soft locks with a fond smile.

Dohyon laughed. He pulled away and side hugging Hyeongjun, he just want to make sure the slightly older boy stay close to him.

"I miss you guys too but not more than I miss Hyeongjunnie hyung."He grinned until his eyes crinkled into small crescent shape.

Wooseok rolled his eyes." Brat.... We been know that your love for Hyeongjun will never be same for us."Byungchan laughed before supported his cousin words.

"Emm.... I'm glad you know that hyungs." Dohyon and Hyeongjun laughing when the two older clicked their tongues. Annoyed already with Dohyon who become more mischievous from years ago.

"I see....Come in."Byungchan walks inside with a big smile on his face. Cannot help to smile because he feel really complete after Dohyon back to them again like before.

"Dohyon....Dohyon !I want you to meet my lovers !" Hyeongjun dragged Dohyon toward a kitchen where the guys currently busy making dinner. After they arrived at Hyeongjun's house a few hours ago, they offered to prepare a dinner because Yohan want to try cooking a new menu from Hangyul's restaurant. It his job though to test the new menu first for Hangyul before the latter put it in the menu list of his restaurant.

"Lovers ?"Dohyon gaped in disbelief, he so shocked that he only let Hyeongjun dragged him just like that. He still cannot believe his ears.

"J-Junnie...You're joking right ?"

"Huh ?No."Hyeongjun stopped and looked at him confusedly.

Dohyon grimaced and he about to ask Hyeongjun again when he noticed four guys looking at Hyeongjun and his direction with a smiles. He blinked, stunted with the godlike visuals that appeared in front of him. His mouth close and open like a fish with a less oxygen.

'_Hell....Who is this guys ?__Urghh__! My eyes.'_

"Dohyon ?"Hyeongjun soft honey voice make him recovered from his dreamy like state.

The tall giant younger shake his head to shoo away the thought in his mind before he looked down at his cute cousin. His lips instantly formed a smile when he is looking at the older boy, he cannot wait to cuddle Hyeongjun later.

"Yes ?"

Hyeongjun beamed at him."They're my boyfriends." Hyeongjun introduced the four guys who are looking at them and still with aprons wrapped around their waists. They still not finished with the cooking though.

"WHAT ?!"Dohyon screamed in his high-pitched dolphin voice until the others flinched and Byungchan come into the kitchen to see what happen.

"What happened here ?" Byungchan peeked into the kitchen. Curious what happened after he heard Dohyon screamed.

"Um....Nothing, Byung. Your cousin just shocked."Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders with a teasing smile.

Byungchan make a knowing sound after he caught what happened earlier. He chuckled before leaving them to cool down with Dohyon who look like he want to faint already.

"Bye and good luck my bros in laws."Byungchan teased.

Dohyon take a deep breath and glared at the four guys one by one. How come Hyeongjun become this guys lover ?Not one but four in the same time ! Unbelievable.

"This kid taller than me. I'm bitter and eem like he don't like us."Hangyul whispered at Seungyoun who nodded.

"He is glaring at us. But, he is not scary. He looks like angry giant mochi."Seungyoun whispered back.

"Mochi ?More like hamster for me."Yohan joining the two in whispering.

"Guys, focus."Seungwoo reprimanded.

In a split of second, his three best friends behaved like an obedient kids, don't want to be in Seungwoo's bad side. They smiled as if there is nothing happened and winks at Hyeongjun who make a face back at them.

"Dohyonnie, this is Seungwoo hyung, Yohan hyung, Seungyoun hyung and Hangyul hyung." There a long list to introduced huh Song Hyeongjun ?🤭

Dohyon stared at the four men intensely before bowed. Yes, he don't like them but he cannot show it in front of Hyeongjun right ?Cannot bear for his cousin to mad at him later.

"Hey...Dohyon Nam." Dohyon simply make a greeting nonchalantly. Its not go unnoticed by the four guys but fortunately, Hyeongjun is oblivious boy if not he will be banned from his cousin house for weeks.

"Hye Dohyon. Nice to meet you."Seungwoo smiled.

"Yo !You look swag bro."Seungyoun greeted the youngest with a hip hop style.

"Hi kiddo."Hangyul and Yohan only smile before continue their cooking tasks that been halted after Dohyon and Hyeongjun arrived in the kitchen .

Hyeongjun smiled so wide that his cheeks slightly hurt, he really feel full and content today. Even more happy after Dohyon meets his lovers. Glad they seem to get along too.

'For food sake....He will not like it if he know Hyeongjun already have lover.....Lovers.'Dohyon monologued by himself.

"Hyung !Hyung !I want to help !"Hyeongjun hopped toward Yohan's side enthusiastically.

"No baby."Yohan pushed Hyeongjun slowly away from the cutting board.

Hyeongjun pouted.

"Just wait and eat okay, I don't want my honey to get hurt."Seungwoo pinched the pout playfully. He will kiss the boy later when Dohyon is not around. Seungwoo grinned at his own silly thought.

"But I w---."

"No baby, no."Seungyoun gave Hyeongjun a stern face and make the younger boy whining even more.

"Just come with hyung, baby. Lets chitchat with Dohyon." Hangyul side hugging the curly hair boy and signaled Dohyon to follow him as if the boy is his junior at college.

"Hyunhs~ cook its deliciously !Saranghae !"Hyeongjun shouted cutely and make the others laughed.

"Guess we need to impress that Dohyon kid now~." Seungyoun singsonged.

"Its hard to love Song Hyeongjun easily."Yohan sighed while chopping the beef meat in front of him.

"I don't care as long as Hyeongjun love us too."Seungwoo smiled.

"Well, he is ....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Trente

"Boss ?" The head chef of Hangyul's restaurant worriedly called her boss who looked like he is daydreaming." Boss ?Are you okay ?"She waved her hands in front of the handsome man faces multiple times.

Hangyul startled and blinked. Finally, he is back into the reality. He turned at his worker who still worriedly looking at him. "Oh Hyewon-ah....What wrong ?"He asked as if nothing happened.

The girl sighed and smiled. "You zoning out again, homestly a lot for today."

Hangyul scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He know, he keep on spacing out because his mind always drove away toward a specific person that snatched his heart cruelly two months ago. 

"My bad...Hehe."

Hyewon raised her eyebrows, amused with Hangyul's behaviour today. The guy not acting like usual , he is zoning out and then smiling a lot. It is rare.Usually, his face will remain expressionless and will never smile.

"Are you drunk boss ?"Hyewon asked to make sure again.

"Huh ?Nope. Why you asking me that ?"Hangyul confusedly stare at Hyewon who fluttered at the question. Among his workers, only Hyewon and Sakura, the chef assistant who is really not scared to talk with him.

"Nah...You're kind of different today ...?I mean, you smile a lots today." Hyewon smiled. Honestly, she like it when Hangyul gave them friendly vibe than the expressionless one like usual.

Hangyul chuckled. He doesn't know that his workers noticed. Well, he cannot help it, he just happy and in love."Yes. I'm happy, that why..."He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Happy ?Are you in love, boss ?"Hyewon jokingly asked not expecting Hangyul to say yes and when the latter smiled while said yes made her gasped along with her eyes widened in disbelief.

Her mouth open and closed like a fish to ask more questions but Hangyul beat her by said something that never pass in Hyewon's mind.

"I will bring him here later."Hangyul said with a big smile. Of course he will bring Hyeongjun here to his restaurant. The younger love food a lots then maybe his lover will love it to be here.

"O-oh....Okay then. Excuses me boss, I will be in kitchen for now."Hyewon bowed before leaving Hangyul alone. Her mind wondering who is the person that succeed to break the hard wall that Hangyul built all this time.

Hangyul nodded without spares a gaze at his worker. His eyes focused on the phone screen that got the text he just got from his lover which make his smile widened even more.

Hell. He sure fall in love deeply with Song Hyeongjun.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  


"Oh. Hangyul hyung is here. I need to go first." Hyeongjun's face lit up when he saw Hangyul's car stopped in front of his faculty lobby entry.

"Okay. Call us if you have any problem or whatsoever." Junho ruffled Hyeongjun's curly hair and got a nods from the younger boy.

"Okay !Bye-bye !" Hyeongjun waved cutely at his best friends and run a little toward Hangyul who already waiting for him while leaning on the car.

"I'm jealous of Hyeongjunnie.... I need boyfriend too." Eunsang sighed and pouted. Somehow after Hyeongjun is taken, he really feel lonely because before he have someone to drag anywhere when he is bored or something but now..... He really NEED boyfriend.

Dongpyo snickered. He walk closer toward Eunsang before wrapped his arms around the latter shoulders and make the cherry hair boy bended down to reach his height." Well buddy.... We have someone single here."

Eunsang frowned." Who ?"

Dongpyo pointed toward Junho and Minhee who are chatting about something according to their calculus class.

"Huh ?Who ?Minhee ?"Eunsang asked dumbly.

Dongpyo clicked his tongue. Annoyed." The hell I will give you my boyfriend !Its Cha Junho who I meant !"He yelled which make Junho and Minhee looking at them.

"What wrong ?"Asked Minhee, curious.

"Nothing. I just do my job here to match Eunsang the idiot with Junho The handsome boy."Dongpyo grinned mischievously.

"WHAT ?!"Junho and Eunsang screamed in unison.

"No no no no... He not my type !"Eunsang make a disgusted face. Same goes with Junho.

"Hell no !I want someone like Hyeongjun. Not like him."Junho make a face.

Minhee and Dongpyo gasped in disbelief. So, Junho have a feeling toward Hyeongjun all this time ?!

"Wow. Don't see it coming but I guess my Hyeongjun really make everyone falling in love with him." A deep husky voice make the four boys startles.

"Who are y---- OH MY GOD !"Dongpyo gasped loudly and his mouth hanged open in shocked.

Eunsang, Junho and Minhee also widened their eyes in shocks. They cannot believe the person who is standing in front of them now. Why come back here now when everything is going smoothly ?

"Kim Minkyu ?!"

The newcomer chuckled. He put both of his hands inside his bomb jacket pockets. His eyes twinkling with something that mixture of amused and the one that cannot describe.

"Yes. It is me."  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇   
  
  


"Hyung~~~." Hyeongjun whined when all of his boyfriends busy with their smartphones. 

"Hm ?"Seungwoo who sat closer toward him answered without take a glance toward him.

"Hyung~~~Look at mee~~~."

"Hm..."

Hyeongjun huffed. "My Seunggu.... My honey~ My love~."

"Hm ?"

"Ish !!!" He then moved toward Seungyoun but also get a same response from the older.

"B ?"He called while playing with Seungyoun's jacket sleeve.

"Yes ?"

"I'm bored~~."He whined.

"Hmm....Wait for a little bit baby..."Answered Seungyoun.

Hyeongjun huffed again. He looked at Yohan and Hangyul who also busy. He pouted. He bored but his boyfriends are busy. He looked around Seungwoo's office before his eyes lit up when he saw the PC on his lover table. 

Play a game for a little bit is okay, right ?

He grinned and happily move toward the PC. He sat himself on Seungwoo's chair as if he is a boss and start to on the PC before finding a folder with games in it but his curious mind stop at the folder that show the name list of new student council members.

He opened it to scan the names thinking maybe one of his friends become the member of student council. He scrolled from up to the bottom of the page before his face turn pale and his eyes widened.

"K-Kim Minkyu ?" He whispered slowly and his body frozen. It is not the same Minkyu right ?He tried to convince himself but the picture beside the name said otherwise.

"W-Why now ?"

Hangyul who just finish with the online quiz in his phone looked up after he put aside his phone. His eyes instantly finding a petite silhouette of his boyfriends and smiled when he spotted the latter at Seungwoo's table.

"Baby ?"He called with a smile but its instantly dropped when Hyeongjun looked at him with a pale face along with teary eyes.

"H-hyung...H-help"  
  


"BABY !!!"


	34. Trente-Et-Un

Yohan stroked the younger hair gently before leave a peck on the latter forehead. He glanced at Hyeongjun for the last time before he stand up to join the other in living room.

"He is asleep ?"Asked Seungyoun after he saw Yohan closed the door behind him.

Yohan nods. He walked closer to his friends and take a seat beside Hangyul on the couch. His mind is still wandering what wrong with Hyeongjun until the boy fainted. His boyfriend looked so scared and getting short of breath which resulted to faint. 

"He have anxiety ?"Seungwoo voiced out his thought after they fall in silence and thinking the incidence happened in his office. 

"I don't know....But, he looked so scared ?"Hangyul answered in hesitation. He is really sure that all of them noticed how Hyeongjun hyperventilating and then fainted. Its not normal and people who have a kind of trauma usually have a same reaction. That what make its weird and worrying. Hyeongjun cannot be...

"Hyeongjun have trauma ?"Seungyoun exclaimed after he is deep in thought. For real, he is worried sick after what happened to Hyeongjun and his heart feel like jumped out from its place when he saw the moments his lover fall down onto the floor. Its dejavu. He remembered how his grandmother fell from the chair exactly the same with how Hyeongjun fell and its the last time Seungyoun can see his grandmother. 

He do not want the same thing happen again. He doesn't want to lost two important person in his life again. Not anymore when he already opened his heart to accept someone else in his life. 

Yohan caressed Seungyoun's hand when he saw how the older hand shivering. He know why the black hair guy become like that." Its okay hyung. Hyeongjun is okay...." 

Seungyoun nods. He tried to smile even though its look fake in the other eyes. Its rare for Yohan to talk softly like that with other people and he is thankful the latter understand him. "Gomawo..."He mouthed toward Yohan who only smiling back to him.

Seungwoo and Hangyul take it to themselves not to say anything about Seungyoun. They know that Seungyoun will tell them himself when the suitable time come.

"Hmm.... Lets talk with Hyeongjun after he wake up. Maybe he want to tell us what wrong but if not, please don't force him to do so." The other nods at Seungwoo's word. That the right thing to do though in this situation. They cannot do anything even if they want too. Hyeongjun's feelings is their priorities now, they will never do anything that can hurt their lover. Not in this life and the next life.

"Okay...." Yohan looked at his best friends and sighed a little. It is true, Hyeongjun is their weakness now, anything bad happen to the sweet boy then the other will feel bad too. Not only his best friends but its applied to him too. Hyeongjun is his weakness.

"I will cook dinner.... Anyone want to help ?"He asked. 

"Umm...I don't want to put kitchen into the fire so....No." Hangyul grinned. He know Yohan tried to lift up their mood so he will acted along.

"Ck! Say the restaurant owner. Let me help you." Seungwoo flicked Hangyul's forehead before followed Yohan toward the kitchen.

Seungyoun laughed. " You have zero knowledge about food yet you become restaurant owner. Ironic." 

Hangyul rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Don't make me tell Hyeongjun that you make fried rice burnt into the black."

Seungyoun widened his eyes. "YAH !DON'T YOU DARE !"He shouted.

"Cannot hear anything~~~."

"Cho Seungyoun, keep your voice low !Hyeongjun is sleeping !"Seungwoo whispered yelled from the kitchen. Really, Seungyoun have a loud voice that can be heard by whole neighbourhood. 

"Oopss~."  
  
  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

"How...No.Why you're back here ?" Dongpyo asked the handsome boy that sat across of him at the table. After they have been surprised by Minkyu sudden appearance, they decides to move toward the cafe that located in front of their university.

Everyone fall in silence for a while before Dongpyo cannot take it anymore. He need to know why Minkyu back to Korea after years study abroad. The guy will never leave his study oversea just because he miss his birth land right ?Not after Minkyu's family already moved to Los Angeles and stay there for good.

"What do you mean why ?"Minkyu asked with his lips still showing a soft smiled that everyone falling in love with exclude the four boys that sits in the same table with him. 

"You know what we're talking about. You're not stupid." Eunsang voiced out while greething his teeth. Why Minkyu still want to act in front of them as if he forget about what happened years ago.

Minkyu chuckled. "What we're talking then, Eunsang-ah ?"

Dongpyo almost to throw his drinks toward the smiling Minkyu if not for Minhee holding his hand which on the table. 

"Just tell us, why you come back here." Junho who observing all this time cannot hold it anymore. He feel uneasy as if something bad is coming. With Minkyu here in Korea now, he feel even worst. He don't want the same incident that happened in the past repeating.

Minkyu smiled before he sighed. His black eyes glinting with something that cannot be recognized. Its almost dark and threatening. If anyone who don't know him look at him now, they sure will tell how handsome he is with the kind smile, soft gesture and so on but the four boys know everything that hiding behind those facade.

"I don't want anything." He smiled again.

"Liar. Tell the truth." 

Minkyu chuckled. "Yes. I'm a liar."

"See. You su--."

Minkyu smiled but it is not long before his smiled dropped. His face darkened.

"I want to take back what is mine. I want Song Hyeongjun."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, how you guys want this to end. Hyeongjun with one of The Prince or end up with four of them and life happily ever after ?


	35. Trente-Deux

His frowned deepened while listening to the person talking in another line. Why so hurry and a lots of urgency while talking ?This is weird and unsettle for him to hear.

"Yes. He is with us now.....God !I told you he is okay !"He answered with his gritting teeth. He nods his head as a sign he is okay when his gaze meet with Seungwoo who sat in the living room while watching a television.

"Huh ?Why ?"He keep quiet for a while before he sighed. He listened to the person talking with a frown adorning his god sculpture face."Okay... Don't worry. He will stay with us here." He hummed for a few times as a response before he hang up the call with a confused face.

"Who're you talking with ?You looked angry ?" Seungwoo asked while he moved aside a little bit to give a space for Hangyul to sit beside him.

"Dongpyo."

Seungwoo raised his eyebrows.

"Why ?"

Hangyul shrugged. "I don't know but he keep on asking about Hyeongjun and asked us to make sure Hyeongjun always in our reach." The request by Dongpyo sound weird and that make Hangyul confused yet worried. Maybe that have to do with Hyeongjun fainting in the office before ?Urgh... He don't know, he need to talk with Hyeongjun's friends later about this.

"Weird." Seungwoo hummed.

"Period.....by the way, where is Hyeongjun ?He is not in the room though."Asked Hangyul with his eyes focused on the television that showing the marathon of Itaewon Class drama.

Seungwoo pointed toward the kitchen behind them." He is with Seungyoun in the kitchen."

"Yohan ?"

"Went to convenient store. Uri baby want banana milkshake and we out of stock in the fridge." Seungwoo chuckled. He cannot believe it that Hyeongjun can make Yohan go out just like that without be forced. Yohan is a type to go out when he want and prefer to stay at home rather out wasting his time. Of course, riding is not wasting time in his vocabulary.

"Wow !Hyeongjun the big boss." Hangyul laughed and make Seungwoo also laughing because Hyeongjun is really a big boss figure among them. What big boss say, they will follows without hesitation.

"Hyung~~~." A soft honey voice make both of them instantly looking at the smaller boy running toward them with a cute smile.

"Oofh !"Hangyul catched the smaller boy into his arms when Hyeongjun literally throw himself toward the older embraced.

Hyeongjun giggled." Hyung, I'm full already."

Hangyul chuckled. He caressed the boy soft hair gently." Good then but you have to wait for your milkshake. Yohan is still not come back from the store." He adjusted the boy to sit more comfortably in his laps before he wrapped his arms around the boy small waist from behind.

Different from Hyeongjun who already immerged with the drama showed in the television, Seungyoun and Seungwoo keep on changing the glances to each other asking to start asking their younger lover about the things they had discussed before.

'Ask.Him.Now.' Hangyul mouthed toward the duo when he noticed the not subtle signals that both of the guys keep on exchanging.

"Seunggu hyung, Younnie hyung....Are you guys okay ?"At last, its Hyeongjun who broke the silence between them. The younger boy noticed it though when Seungwoo and Seungyoun doing their not subtle move. He tilted his head to side slightly while staring at two older guy innocently but, deep down he know why his two lover like that. He know, he not that dumb and oblivious to not noticed all stares, whispering he got from his lovers since he is wake up two hours ago.

"Err..We...Uh !Its nothing baby." Seungyoun grinned while make a peace sign at the younger boy.

Hyeongjun make a face and rolled his eyes. He back to focus on the television in front of them. For a few moments, they fall back into silence and Hyeongjun's eyes is on the television but one can tell his eyes is staring into nothing. Its looks blank without the usual twinkle that the four men adore so much.

Yes. He is thinking. What if he tell the truth to his boyfriends ?Will they still like him ?Will they stay with him ?Will they smile at him like usual to lit up his day ?

Will..... A word that keep on floating inside his mind. Hyeongjun is scared. Scared that he will be back into the black hole he used to be in before. He afraid he will fall deep like before and end up getting hurt in the end.

"Hyung....Spill it." Hyeongjun looked down to his laps, playing with his fingers. Guess he need to be honest and tell the truth to his boyfriends. Its will not hurt him right ?His lovers are not like that....Right ?

Seungwoo and Seungyoun looked at each other, they are shocked that Hyeongjun noticed but somehow they don't have any braveness to spill a words which are dancing at edge of their tongues. They afraid Hyeongjun will feel uncomfortable if they asked.

"Gwenchana hyung. I'm okay." Hyeongjun smiled so beautifully at the duo and made Hangyul who is still hugging him smiling too.

Seungwoo sighed. He take a hold of Hyeongjun hand and caressed it with his thumb. He smiled." Nevermind baby. We don't want to force you. If you're ready, you will tell us by yourself." He caressed the younger cheeks with a soft smile adorning his face.

Hyeongjun may not show it but he relieved that his boyfriends are so understanding. He smiled, thankful that he get to love someone who are really care for him.

"Promise us that you will come to us first if you're ready okay ?We don't want anything bad happen to you."Seungyoun pats Hyeongjun head gently.

Hyeongjun nodded."Eung !I will hyungie !"

"Good boy." Hangyul praised the younger boy and leave a peck on the boy's soft chubby cheeks.

"Me too." Seungwoo also leaned in to kiss Hyeongjun's small button nose and make the boy giggled adorably.

Hyeongjun then looked at Seungyoun and pointed his right cheek for the older to make same action like two other guys.

Seungyoun laughed and he about to lean in closer but halted after a bell ringing. Hyeongjun excitedly escaped himself from Hangyul's hold and rushed toward the door.

"Yohannie is back! Milky~Milky~~." He singsonged happily and open the door with a big grinned.

"Yohan hyung !Where is my----- Oh ?"Hyeongjun stopped talking when he saw the person in front of him who is not the supposed Yohan but a beautiful woman. A really beautiful woman, with curly long black hair and elegance suit. The woman scream rich in all aspects and that make Hyeongjun insecure yet curious.

Hyeongjun and the woman staring at each other with curious and confused stares. One curioused why there is pretty woman standing in front of his lovers house and one confused why there is cute boy in the house that she not visit for past three months.

"Baby ?Yohan ?Why you guys not e-----MOMMY ?!" Seungyoun screeching when he saw the person standing in front of his smaller boyfriend.

Mrs.Cho smiled. "Yes...I'm your mommy. What ?You did something wrong again to make you shocked like that ?" She raised her eyebrows at her son who still staring at her with wide eyes.

Seungyoun shakes his head quickly." N-no mommy. No...."He grinned sheepishly. He come closer toward his mom and hug the figure who gave a birth of him tightly. "I miss you mommy."

Mrs.Cho smiled. He patted Seungyoun's head fondly. But she pulled away from his son embraced when her eyes meet with Hyeongjun who is looking at them curiously. Her smiled widened.

"Cho Seungyoun.....Baby uh ?" She smirked at Seungyoun who already cursing himself mentally.

"M-mommy...I."

"Come on...Lets me in. You have an explanation to do." Mrs.Cho gave a teasing looks at her son before she come closer to Hyeongjun and hugged the boy excitedly.

"Aigoo~ You're so cute !Wish you're my son not Cho Seungyoun." She pinched Hyeongjun's cheeks until the boy giggled nervously. God! Hyeongjun is shy !

"Mommy !"

"Lets go inside. Ignore Seungyoun...Let him be."Mrs.Cho guided Hyeongjun inside to the living room and leave Seungyoun dumbfounded in front of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My mom is unbelievable...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Trente-Trois

Hyeongjun nervously playing with his fingers with his head looked down onto his lap. He can feel the stares from the elegant woman that Seungyoun called mommy, who seat across of him on the single couch.

Meanwhile, Seungwoo glanced at Seungyoun who shrugged nonchalantly at him. He really not expected his mother to come visit him today though. One can tell he is nervous because his mother wore a smile that showed how mischievous she is.

"Aunty, here a chocolate muffin and apple juice. I'm sorry I cannot serve you anything else." Yohan who just come back a few minutes ago put a tray consist of muffins and juices on the table at the middle of them all.

Mrs. Cho smiled. "Its okay, Yohan-ah. Its already enough for me. Thank you." She patted Yohan's back softly as a gratitude.

Yohan smiled and bowed a little before moved to sit beside Hyeongjun. Now, Hyeongjun is sitting in between Yohan and Seungyoun while Seungwoo sat at another couch. Hangyul is not there with them because he got an emergency call from his staff at the restaurant.

"Here your milkshake." Yohan gave the banana milkshake he is holding toward the boy who accepted it gladly and already forgot that Mrs.Cho still observing all of his move.

"Thanks hyungie." Hyeongjun grinned at Yohan cutely before he sipped the milkshake that already been opened by the older guy. He hummed cutely before picked up a muffin that Yohan gave to him after put down his milkshake.

Mrs.Cho who is staring at Hyeongjun all the time cannot help but melted at the younger boy adorableness. Wow !For once, her son do the right thing and not acted ridiculous like always. Her son lover also seem to be adored by Seungyoun's best friends too.

Oh Mrs. Cho, you will get heart attack if you know Song Hyeongjun is the so called popular lover for all the boys in front of you.

"So, he is the one you told me before right ?" Mrs.Cho sipped her apple juice slowly while raising her eyebrows at Seungyoun whose eyes widened at the sudden question threw toward him.

"What do you means, Mommy ?"Seungyoun asked back. Acting like he know nothing even though its done badly by him.

Mrs.Cho rolled her eyes. "He is the one you said you're falling in love with." She said so straightforwardly that Seungyoun choked on the milkshake that he sneakily took away from Hyeongjun.

"Uhukk !"

Hyeongjun widened his eyes. He reached his hands toward Seungyoun with a teary eyes. "Seungyoun hyung !No~~ My milkshake !" He pouted while glaring at Seungyoun like an angry kitten. His hands secured the milkshake on his laps protectively.

"Sorry baby. I'll buy you new one okay."Seungyoun scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Seungwoo and Yohan grimaced at their dumb best friend.

"Hyung is bad ! No talking to me." Hyeongjun huffed and looked away, his back facing Seungyoun. Sulking while sipping his milkshake silently.

"Baby~ Hyung is sorry." Seungyoun tried to persuade the younger but only got a huffed from the boy.

"Pabo Seungyoun." Yohan mumbled with a sighed.

Mrs.Cho who witnessed everything raised her eyebrows, amused at the interaction happened in front of her. She smirked. Nah, her son don't need to answer her anymore. She know the cute boy is the one her son talking about.

"Baby huh ? So he is really the one you're talking about." Mrs. Cho voiced out and make all pairs of eyes looking at her with curiousity minus the helpless stare from her son.

"Mommy....I--." Seungyoun grimaced when her mom put up a hand as a sign for him to stop talking.

"I'm disappointed in you." Seungyoun gasped and Seungwoo changing a looks with Yohan at the sudden words from Mrs.Cho while Hyeongjun silently trying to understand what happening.

"Huh ?!"Seungyoun seem to loss his words. Why its so hurt to hear your own mom said she is disappointed at you ?

Hyeongjun stare at Mrs.Cho and Seungyoun before he frowned. He slightly tugged Yohan's sleeves to make the older look at him. "Hyung...."

Yohan raised his eyebrows before leaned down to hear what Hyeongjun want to say. "Hm ?"

"Seungyoun hyung is in trouble right now, right ?"Hyeongjun whispered so slowly to make sure Seungyoun who sat beside him doesn't hear what he is just asking.

Yohan's lips quirked up at the unexpected question from the younger boy. This boy really don't know that Seungyoun is in trouble because of him. Such an innocent boy he is. He shakes his head and patted Hyeongjun's hair gently before he focused back toward Seungyoun and Mrs.Cho who keep on staring at each other with one if them become nervous all of sudden.

"Mommy....I-I...Urgh...Why ?" The long black hair guy seem to cannot spilled out the full and correct sentence. He is really feel like his heart dropped down to the deepest hole after his mom said she is disappointed with him.

"How dare you..." Mrs. Cho scowled at Seungyoun until her son shrunked down onto the couch, sad and disappointed with himself. Yohan and Seungwoo about to open their mouths before they got startled after Mrs.Cho squealed while moving to sit beside Hyeongjun and shoved Seungyoun away from the couch.

"How dare you don't tell me that your boyfriend is so cute like a very very very cute !"Mrs.Cho said while pinching Hyeongjun's soft chubby cheeks as if she is pinching mochi.

Seungyoun's mouth dropped open in disbelief. So, his mom scared him to death for nothing ? For real, he almost got cardiac arrest just now. He keep on thinking just now how he is going to love Hyeongjun freely and warmly if his mom not blessing both of them ? Because at the end, his mom will always be his first to choose. His mom is his everything and Hyeongjun also his everything. He cannot let go one of them for another one.

God. His mom really have talent to make people shocked to death. He sighed in relief. " I'm almost die. Wth." He mumbled.

"Your mom is scary sometime."Seungwoo who sat silently all this time ,chuckled and patted Seungyoun's shoulder as a reassurance. In honesty, he also almost feel into Mrs.Cho acting just now. He thought Seungyoun will get a yelling from his own mom.

"Not sometime. She is always like that.....Urgh, I don't know whose mom she is." Seungyoun groaned.

Seungwoo chuckled." Well....Sorry to pop your bubble but she is your mom."

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. He glanced at his mom who giggling with Hyeongjun over some story that the younger boy told her. Unconsciously, his lips formed into a smile. Happy that his mom can accept Hyeongjun and also comfortably chatting with each other as if they already meet a long time ago.

"Come.... Lets join them." Seungwoo patted the latter back before walk closer toward the other three whom engulfed in another random conversation.

"I'm happy....." Seungyoun smiled.  
  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Dongpyo huffed for a nth times today and turned around to face the person who keep on following them around. For god sake, it is already eight in evening and his best friends along with him just finished with club activities. They're very tired but they got double stress and also mad now after the person that they hate so much keep on following them.

"Are you sick in your mind ?!Stop following us !" This time its Eunsang who blurted out in dismay first before Dongpyo.

"Yah Kim Minkyu !Are you a psycho or what ?!" Dongpyo glared at the tall boy who smiling at them innocently without guilty.

Minkyu tilted his head to the side while smiling so sweetly but it is scary in four pair of eyes that looking at him now. His eye is dark and there is a glint of something that they cannot describe. Its make them shivered and scared. God, why he must come back now ?

He chuckled. "Yes....I'm sick.... Sick for Hyeongjun. Where is he ?You guys tell me then if you want me to stop following all of you."

"NO !We will never tell you ! Go away !" Minhee spitted out along with a death glared he send toward Minkyu who only chuckling.

Minkyu come closer toward Minhee and patted the latter's cheeks playfully. "Don't test my patience boy.......T-E-L-L M-E."

Minhee shoved Minkyu hand away from his face roughly. " In your dream !" He shoved Minkyu's chest hard before pulled Dongpyo to follow him. Eunsang follow the other two silently after throw a glare at Minkyu who is still smiling.

"Oh ? Why're you not going with them ?Want to tell me where is Hyeongjunnie huh ?"He looked at Junho who looking at him with both of his hands in his pant pockets.

"As if I want to tell you. Just want to say that you're disgusting." Junho said with his blank face and its somehow tickle something in Minkyu because the latter seem to not scared of him. Junho always be the one that not scared of him. He wonder why though.

Minkyu laughed. "Me ? Disgusting ? Hahaha." He laughed harder before he stopped and his face become expressionless. "I don't care as long as I will get back what is mine."

Junho and Minkyu stared at each other eyes with full of hates.

"Don't test my patience, Kim Minkyu. Stay away from my friends if you still want to live a long life."

"Ohooo~ Are you threatened me now ?Wow !Wuhuuuu~~." Minkyu clapped his hands with a smirks.

Junho clicked his tongue. Disgusting person. " Hold my word Kim Minkyu. Before I do nothing but now, I will not be silent anymore. You'll get your karma."

Minkyu chuckled.

"You're wasting my time. Get lost." Junho smirked before leaving Minkyu alone while also chuckling in amusement.

"Interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for make Minkyu as a bad guy here😆 He is sweet guy irl but I need to make him different here....


	37. Trente-Quatre

Hangyul raised his eyebrows when the puppy-like boy keep on following him around. He need to monitored the students that preparing for University Festival as Seungwoo asked him to do so before. But, Hyeongjun keep on following him even though he asked the boy to sit at one of the bench near the stage to wait for him. The latter said his legs is hurt but look what he is doing, following him around like a puppy.

Hangyul smiled. What his boyfriend be so adorable for ?

"Poopoo, you said your legs hurt. Why don't you sit at the bench ?" He turned around and pull the younger into his broad chest. Completely ignored all the facts that they're in the middle of place with a lots of people.

Hyeongjun shakes his head. He looked up at Hangyul with a cute smile. "No~ I want to be close to Gyullie. Hehe." Damn. Save Hangyul's heart please. He swore that his heart beating like crazy right now and he bet Hyeongjun can hear it clearly now.

Hangul leaned down and pecked Hyeongjun's forehead with a chuckle. "Silly.... I just want you to sit there baby. Don't wanna make your legs hurt even more." He squeezed the boy's cheeks out of cuteness. Really, he is lucky to have Hyeongjun as his lover. He must had save the country in the past life to have Hyeongjun in this life.

"But Hyeongjun's legs is okay now. So, I follow you !"Hyeongjun put his chin on the broad shoulders of Hangyul. His big pretty eyes looking around out of curiousity. So,this is what make his boyfriends so busy lately huh ?Hmph !He must follow them around then if that make his boyfriends happy. He silently grinned at his silly thought.

Hangyul hummed and continued to hug Hyeongjun even though there are a few pairs of eyes that looking at them with amused stares. There is also the envious stares especially from female students that one can tell are Hangyul's fans.

"Come with hyung after this, okay ?"Hangul swayed both of their body to the right and left. Smiling when he heard Hyeongjun hummed contently.

"Where, hyung ?"Hyeongjun looked up a little to look at Hangyul's eyes.

Hangyul pecked Hyeongjun's small button nose with a smile. Eeee...Why his boyfriend so cute ? He feel like want to lock Hyeongjun in his room and hide the younger boy from everyone forever. Only him can see the cuteness of his lover. Only him.

"My restaurant."

Hyeongjun let go of Hangyul and squealed. Finally he can go to Hangyul's restaurant. Hehe, there must be a lot of foods."Really hyungie ?!"

Hangyul not answered straightly but he stared at Hyeongjun until the boy's cheeks reddened out of shyness after been stared like that by him. He smiled. " Of course I will bring you there. Its about time you know my other life too." He bopped the smaller nose and make Hyeongjun become more shy.

"Huh ?" Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side slightly. Confused what Hangyul meant by 'other life'.

"You will know af--- Oh !You're here." Hangyul stopped half way when he saw the tall handsome black hair man behind Hyeongjun. He smiled and make Hyeongjun facing the newcomer while he is still side hugging the younger.

"Um...Sunbaenim, i'm sorry for coming a little bit late." The tall man bowed a little and smiled politely. Hangyul just nodded understanding.

Hyeongjun who busy staring at Hangyul side profile before curiously facing forward to see who is talking with the older and his eyes widened. His body stiffened and he feel like his breath shortened. His chest hurt from the sudden hard of breathing. He is panicked. He unconsciously stepped backward and make Hangyul looked at him confused.

"Baby ? What wrong ?" Hangyul asked worriedly when he noticed Hyeongjun's face is pale with his eyes teary and unfocused. He noticed though when the younger body is stiffened but he thought its only the reflect reaction. He stepped forward to reach the younger lover of his but the latter shakes his head before turned around and run away.

"Hyeongjun !God !God !" Hangyul shouted the younger's name and about to run after his boyfriend when he remembered the tall man is still there watching them with blank expression. But of course Hangyul not noticed the fire in the guy's eyes when his mind is full of his lover. He faced the guy with apologize looks. " Minkyu-ah... I'm sorry. Come to Seungwoo office later. I have something urgent to do now." He said before without wasting his time running after Hyeongjun and unnoticed to the look of dismay that the guy with name of Minkyu giving him.

"I see......You scared of me now, huh....Baby push ?"Minkyu smirked while still staring at the direction which Hyeongjun and Hangyul run before.  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

  
"No !No !No !" Hyeongjun cupped both of his ears while shaking his head. His forehead damped with sweats and his body is shivering. He shut close his eyes tightly with his face hidden in between his knees.

"P-please n-no... N-no.... I'm sorry....I'm Sorry....Please...." He chants. His voice stuttered and shivering. His face as pale as corpse and make him look so sick. He is scared and his mind become a mess when he heard that voice again. The voice that make him insecure and hate himself. 

"No....No....No...." He chanted again but now while sobbing. Please, make the voice go away. His head hurt so badly, the voice don't want to stop and make him crying more loudly.

"NO !!!I'M SORRY !!!" He screamed when he felt someone engulfed him in the hug. He trashing in the person hug with his eyes still closed so tightly. Afraid when he opened his eyes, he saw the person that make him hate himself even more.

"Hyeongjun ! Shhh....Hyeongjun-ah....This is me, Hangyul." Hangyul hugged the boy more tightly. His eyes teary and his heart beating so loudly that he can heard by himself clearly. He is panicked because he don't see this coming at all today. Why Hyeongjun like this ? His sweet boy looks so scared. 

"No....Please...Sorry." Hyeongjun still trashing in Hangyul embraced. His voice so small and make Hangyul's heart dropped. He hate it when Hyeongjun crying like this. His boy deserves all the happiness in this world and not crying so pitiful like this.

"Baby, baby...This is me, Hangyul."He cupped the younger face softly and caressed Hyeongjun's cheeks gently as same like he always do to the smaller.

"Poopoo...."Hangyul called with his voice shivered when Hyeongjun still chanting 'sorry' and 'no'

Hyeongjun sobbed and his voice become smaller when he feel the touch , soft and warm touch that he know. He brave himself to open his eyes slowly and meet with Hangyul's teary and red eyes. He crying even more and hugged Hangyul tightly. So tight that Hangyul can feel the fear in Hyeongjun's body.

"H-hyung..." 

Hangyul caressed Hyeongjun's hair gently and pecked the boy's temple repeatedly. "Yes. Yes baby, I'm here...It's okay...."

"Help me hyung...." Hyeongjun sobbed.

"Shhh....It's okay baby....I'm here. I'm here..." Hangyul fall down sitting on the floor and brought Hyeongjun's small body into his laps. He rocking both of their body to calm down the boy until he heard Hyeongjun's sobbed turned into the hiccups and the boy is falling asleep.

Hangyul stared at Hyeongjun's puffy and tears stains face with his heart heavy. Finally, his tears dropped after a long time he refrained himself not to cry. He is scared for Hyeongjun even though he don't know anything why Hyeongjun become like this.

"What happened Hyeongjun-ah ?"  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, what do you think happened to Hyeongjun and Minkyu in the past ?
> 
> Thanks a lots for all of love you guys give to me ❤️


	38. Trente-Cinq

  
Byungchan walked toward the four guys sitting in the living room with Wooseok. All of them stopped talking when Byungchan take a seat beside Wooseok on the couch for two. The guy with a dimples sighed heavily. He looked down and everyone there can tell that he is sad and worried.

"What happened ?Why my brother break down like that again after years ?" He asked slowly without eyeing everyone who in the living room with him. His chest tightened because he hate it when his brother like that. He hate it when his brother look so helpless and in the pain. He don't want to face the same thing that happened in the past again because it so hurt for him to see his younger brother's tears and also to hear a series of scream that seeking for help from the most precious person in his life.

Seungwoo frowned and looks at his best friends whose also wear the same expression like him. Confused. So, Byungchan really implying that everything that happened to Hyeongjun today is also has happened in the past ?

"What do you meant by again ?You not meant that this ...."

Byungchan looked up and glanced at the four guys that looking at him asking for answer. He sighed.

"Yes.... Yes, this has happened in the past. I cannot tell you much but my brother has an anxiety because of something that triggered him during his highschool." He glanced at Wooseok to make sure he made a right decision by telling his brother's boyfriends about the younger condition.

"What ? Anxiety ?" Yohan gasped. What happened ?Its impossible for someone like Hyeongjun who is always cheerful and sweet to have an anxiety. His heart beating loudly, scared to hear even more about what happened to Hyeongjun in the past.

"You're not lying right ?How...Why...." Seungyoun rather speechless to hear that his lover, his sweet lover suffer from anxiety. Its not something small that can be ignore by all of them.

"How ?" Seungwoo can only asked that repeatedly because he seem to lost his words.

"There must be a caused of it right ?" After be silent and only observing, Hangyul voiced out his thought. There must be a cause for Hyeongjun to break down like that and he really want to know because its impossible what he is thinking right now is right.

Byungchan changed a glance with Wooseok who looked back at him worriedly. He saw how his cousin shakes his head as a no. He know that he cannot tell everything about Hyeongjun to the four guys. It is not his place to tell, it's Hyeongjun. He sighed.

"I'm sorry but it is not my place to tell what happened. Lets wait for Hyeongjun." Byungchan said with a small smile. He know, it is hard for Hyeongjun to tell everything again. It will hurt the younger emotionally and he don't want to see his baby brother break down again.

Different from the other three who nods in understanding, Hangyul bit his bottom lips. Hesitant to ask the question that been sitting a the tip of his tongue which only waiting to be blurt out by him. He sighed before he decided he really need to ask because he really cannot stop thinking about what playing on his mind.

"Is it related to someone name Kim Minkyu ?"Without he can stopped himself, Hangyul blurted out the question he keep on want to ask since Byungchan come and joined them in living room.

Byungchan widened his eyes, he instantly looked at Wooseok who not in different state with him. Shocked. How Hangyul know about Minkyu ?

"Minkyu ?"Yohan frowned, why that name heard so familiar ?

"The new student that joined student council, right ?That Kim Minkyu ?"Seungwoo asked to make sure. Minkyu is a new student council members in their university. The boy instantly become the member after been interviewed once because of his outstanding achievement in both curriculum and academic. The boy just come back from oversea thought. But....Why Hangyul asking about that boy ?

"You guys know him ?" Wooseok asked in the place of Byungchan who fall in silence out of sudden. The man looked worried, mad, curious and many more mixed feelings.

"Yeah... He is a new student in our university and he also the member of students council under Seungwoo's care." Seungyoun answered briefly even though he is still confused. Why Minkyu name come out so suddenly ?

Byungchan gasped. So, its mean that Hyeongjun already meet with Minkyu ?Oh god! Why Hyeongjun or anyone from Crayon Baby group never tell him about Minkyu who is already back from oversea ? This is not good.

"So, Hyeongjun not meet him right ?Tell me he is not." Byungchan asked. Slightly panicked.

Hangyul blinked. Confused." Sorry...But Hyeongjun meet with Minkyu before he break down this morning." He replied so carefully. Still confused why Byungchan is panicked like that. So, it is true that all of this is related to Kim Minkyu ?

"God !Just make sure Hyeongjun will never meet that guy again !"This time it is Wooseok who voiced out. The pretty man seem angry and worried.

"Huh ?Why ?"Seungwoo asked. Also confused.

"Just make sure Minkyu will never come near Hyeongjun again !" Byungchan said with slightly higher voice before he walked out from living room and leave Wooseok together with the Princes.

"Please do what we asked you guys. Please, for Hyeongjun." This is the first time they witnessed Wooseok pleading them and they know it is serious matter.

"Okay !Okay !We will make sure it. Don't worry." Seungyoun answered for four of them. He doesn't know what happened but he know he need to make sure Hyeongjun not be close or in the same place with that Minkyu guy.

Wooseok sighed." I believe in you guys. Please protect Hyeongjun. You guys will know everything after Hyeongjun ready to tell you guys what happened in the past." He looked at each of four men with a face that shows how he hoped all of the men understand." He will tell you guys. I know because he really trust all four of you." He continued.

Seungwoo and Yohan nods. " Don't worry. We will wait." Hangyul and Seungyoun also nods as a sign that they agree. It is not like they will force Hyeongjun to tell them everything. They will never do that to his little lover. They will never hurt Hyeongjun. It is not even appears in their minds to do that.

"Thank you." Whispered Wooseok in relieved. At the same time thankful that Hyeongjun meet with four guys who he can trust and also can be protected.

🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

Seungwoo caressed Hyeongjun's hair softly. He smiled while stared at Hyeongjun's sleeping face. His boyfriend looks like an angel when he is asleep. If the boy is the walking definition of cuteness when he is awake then he is an angel when he is asleep. Both are Hyeongjun's personality that captivated them to fall in love with the boy. 

"Please be happy always baby...We're here to protect you." The older whispered why laying slowly beside Hyeongjun and hold the smaller hand. He and the other three were sleep over at their small lover house after Byungchan asked them to not leave and accompanied Hyeongjun here. At first, Seungwoo want to join his best friends at guest room but Hyeongjun woke up earlier and whined for his boyfriends to stay with him.

See that Hyeongjun almost cried when none of them make a move, Byungchan asked the oldest of the four to stay with the younger while the other three be escorted by him to the guest room. Seungwoo is more willing to stay though. He will do anything for his sweetheart.

"Hyung...." A soft voice from beside startled him from his daydreaming thoughts about what Minkyu had to do with Hyeongjun. Did both of them know each other ?It impossible right because Minkyu just come back to Korea from oversea.

"Yes baby ?Do you want anything ?"Seungwoo instantly wake up and sitting crossed leg beside Hyeongjun. His eyes worriedly eyeing Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun shakes his head slowly and reached both of his arms forward Seungwoo. "Cuddle...." He asked with his mouth pouting.

Seungwoo chuckled before he returned to his position before and cuddled Hyeongjun into his broad chest. His hand caressed the smaller hair while humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he is still a kid. "Sleep baby."

"Hyungie.....Stay."

Seungwoo smiled. He will stay here beside his lover even though Hyeongjun not asking him to do so. His place is beside Hyeongjun. Of course he will never leave. That is his promise with himself for Hyeongjun.

"I will stay by your side forever baby. Don't worry..." Seungwoo kissed the younger hair fondly.

"Pinky promise ?"Hyeongjun asked with his voice become smaller as a sign he is drifting back to sleep.

"I will use my all fingers to promise you that, Hyeongjun-ah."

Hyeongjun hummed.

"I love you Seungwoo hyung."

"I love you too, baby."  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Trente-Six

Hyeongjun looked down while silently eating his breakfast. He aware of the stares that he got from his boyfriends. He know all along what the stares means. He bit his bottom lips, slightly fidgeting in his seat until he felt someone from his left hold his hand and caressed the back of his hand gently as if to comfort him. He turned his head and meet with a smiling Seungyoun. Unconsciously his lip tugged upward and forming a smile too.

"Baby don't worry. We will not force you to tell us anything. Take your time." Seungyoun patted Hyeongjun's hair with his free hand and beamed at the younger boy with his eye smiles. A rare smile that Seungyoun never show to anyone other than his mom, now Hyeongjun enter the list too.

Hyeongjun sighed in relief, honestly he is scared. Scared that his boyfriends cannot understand him and it make his heart beating in rapid speed. Fortunately, his lovers understand him enough and he can trust them even though he can say that he know them in a short span of time. He looked at each of his boyfriends and give them his usual cute smile while mumbled 'Thank you' slowly.

Hangyul chuckled and gave Hyeongjun a thumbs up while Seungwoo send him a fingers heart. Silly Seungwoo. And Yohan...He gave him a smile that really make Hyeongjun's anxiousness disappeared.

"Eat your breakfast poopoo. We will accompany you all day today." Hangyul put more sausages on Hyeongjun's plate and laughed when the latter gave him a shy from finger heart. See....This is Seungwoo's faults.

Hyeongjun munched his foods until his cheeks puffed like a chipmunks. His eyes stares curiously at a cup of black coffee in front of Seungwoo and that not go unnoticed by the older himself. Seungwoo nudged Yohan who eating beside him silently.

"What ?"

Seungwoo pointed toward Hyeongjun with his mouth and Yohan confusedly looked at the direction his best friend just pointed. He raised his eyebrows why Seungwoo ask him to look at Hyeongjun.

Seungwoo sighed when Yohan seem to not get his signal.

"Look where he is staring." Whispered Seungwoo.

Yohan nodded and back to observe Hyeongjun before his naughty smile blooming. Suddenly he had an idea to prank Hyeongjun. He smirked and he share a looks with Seungwoo who is he very sure as the same thought as him.

"Junnie.... Want to try this ?" Yohan pointed toward a cup of coffee in front of him with his fork and instantly get Hyeongjun's attention toward him.

Hyeongjun nodded enthusiastically and grinned. Hehe. That black drink looked so delicious in his eyes and he want to taste it !"Want~." He excitedly received the cup that Seungwoo gave him and his big eyes can be seen sparkly stared at the drink.

Seungyoun and Hangyul widened their eyes in a disbelief. Hyeongjun hate coffee !Why the hell Seungwoo and Yohan gave that black drink to the kid ?!

"Baby don't d----." Before they could stop it, the pretty boy already drank it. Both of them hold their breath and wait for their lover's reaction. As expected Hyeongjun cringed so hard and his eyes teary from the effects of black coffee bitterness.

Hyeongjun stared at the drink in front of him as if the coffee do something mean to him and his reaction succeed to make Seungwoo chuckling with Yohan. Their lover are so cute and they enjoying this so much. But they forget one thing.....

"Uwaaaaa~ Yohan hyung *hiks* Seungwoo h-hyung bad *hiks* b-bad." In instant the dining room filled with Hyeongjun wailing. Seungwoo and Yohan widened their eyes while Seungyoun already hugged the younger boy to calm him down with Hangyul asking the boy to drink the water for get rid the bitterness of the black coffee.

They are lucky, Byungchan and Wooseok already off to college. If not....They will be chased out from the Song Family House for making their youngest crying.

"Yah ! What the hell you guys make him drink coffee ?!" Hangyul pretending to punch both men who seemed panicked.

Seungwoo and Yohan quickly ran toward Hyeongjun. Both of them apologized while occasionally trying to reach a younger hand but were rejected by Hyeongjun who still crying like a kid lose his lollipop.

"N-no...Don't w-wanna friends with Meanie hyung and U-ugly h-hyung..*hiks*." Hyeongjun turned away and hide his face in the crooked of Seungyoun's neck.

Yohan want to protest for Hyeongjun calling him ugly but he remembered that his younger lover is currently mad at him now and he know for sure Hyeongjun will not talk to both of them for whole day !

Can you accept to be ignore by cutie pie Hyeongjun ?

Because they cannot !

"Serves you right. Now, take responsibility." Seungyoun smirked and carried Hyeongjun with him to the loving room and leaved Seungwoo along with Yohan in the dining room.

"We're dumb."

Yohan nodded.

"Nope. You guys are dumb and dumber." Sassed Hangyul before also leaved them and joining Seungyoun with Hyeongjun in the living room.  
  
  


🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇  
  
  
  


"What you guys doing to him ?" Wooseok and Dohyon stood at entry of the living room with a curious expressions. Who not curious when the scene in front of them where Seungwoo and Yohan kneeling while doing aegyo toward Hyeongjun. It is funny but they must did something that make Hyeongjun sulked like that.

Seungwoo and Yohan startled before abruptly stands up. Their face turned red from embarrassment. They smiled awkwardly while moving to give space for both of Hyeongjun's cousins to take a seat beside the younger boy on the couch.

"So ?"Wooseok raised his eyebrows at the duo taller.

"Err...We...Um..We d---."

"They make Hyeongjun drink coffee this morning and Hyeongjun is mad." Seungwoo's words got cut off by Seungyoun who just entered the living room with a glass of apple juice in his hand for Hyeongjun.

Seungwoo gave Seungyoun a look that sign of '_How dare you betray me'_ but the long black hair guy only shrugged while smirking. How fun is it to watch Seungwoo and Yohan in a hard situation ?It will be so much fun !Hehe.

"Wooseok hyung, they are meanie. They give me a bitter drink." Hyeongjun complained by showing his cute face and glowing eyes. He pouted while gave a glares toward Seungwoo and Yohan.

"No. He who w----Okay. Okay. We're sorry Junnie." Yohan want to refute Hyeongjun's accusations but he remembered that his cute lover was still sulking and angry with him.

Hyeongjun huffed. "See~ Seungwoo hyung and Yohan hyung meanie. That...That drink is so bitter and yucky !"He pouted even more and drink the apple juice after that which make everyone in the same room with him refrain from screaming out of his cuteness.

Wooseok shakes his head. His cousin lovers are so childish. He thought four of them not childish like Hyeongjun but guess what, he is wrong. At least they are so good looking and a match for Hyeongjun.

"You guys are unbelievable." He sighed while Yohan and Seungwoo only gave him a peace signs." Good luck to persuade Junnie. Heh." He laughed evilly at the end and pulled Hyeongjun to follow him toward the kitchen. His cute little cousin must be hungry and need his evening snack.

"Dohyonnie ?"Wooseok called his other younger cousin but Dohyon shakes his head.

"You go first hyung. I will join you later." Wooseok nodded and leave Dohyon alone with the other four guys.

Dohyon stares at each of the four men with his arms crossed across his chest. His unfriendly face make Seungwoo and the other three fidgeting on their seats. Everyone around Hyeongjun somehow make them a little anxious because it is so hard to get closer toward Hyeongjun without been investigated like a criminal.

"Um...Dohyon-ah. Can we ask something ?" Hangyul take upon himself to start talking and broke the silence between them.

Dohyon frowned. Why they are asking about Minkyu ? Did they know that Minkyu is Hyeongjun's ex-boyfriend ?  
"Why you ask about Minkyu hyung ?" Asked Dohyon backed.

Hangyul looked at the his best friends and they can conclude from 'Minkyu hyung' that Dohyon know that guy too.

"Can we know what Minkyu relationship with Hyeongjun ?"Yohan asked again straight to the point. Its already clear that Dohyon know Minkyu so it is meaningless to waste their time by talking nonsense.

"Oh ?You guys don't know yet ?"Dohyon's frown deepened.

"No. We don't know anything about Minkyu and Hyeongjun but after your cousin meet with him yesterday, he...um, he broke down." Seungwoo answered and all at once answered Dohyon's curiosity.

"So, Hyeongjun hyung have an anxiety attacked yesterday because of Minkyu hyung ?!" Dohyon gasped and widened his eyes in disbelieve. Now he confused why that happened after Hyeongjun meet with Minkyu ?He thought Hyeongjun have an anxiety because of bad incidents happened in highschool. "But...Why ?" He mumbled slowly still not understand what happening.

Seungyoun nudged Seungwoo to ask what happened with Dohyon after the younger seem to be drown in his own thoughts and ignored their questions. They quietly observed Dohyon and waits for the boy to give his attention back to them.

Dohyon bit his bottom lips and keep on thinking what happened. Minkyu and Hyeongjun are okay all the time in highschool. They are so sweet and they broke up because Minkyu need to further his studies abroad. What wrong ?Why his sweet cousin have an anxiety and its attacked when Minkyu appeared ? Or all those bad incidents happened to Hyeongjun during highschool was because of Minkyu ? He widened his eyes. Its cannot be, right ? He need to ask Wooseok hyng now. He quickly stand up and face the four men.

"To answer your real question. Minkyu is Hyeongjun hyung ex-boyfriend." He answered before quickly walks towards the kitchen to find Hyeongjun and Wooseok.

"What ?" Seungyoun asked. Rather speechless with Dohyons' replied.

"Ex-boyfriend ?" Now, Seungwoo, Hangyul, Yohan and Seungyoun become more curious. They need to know more if they want to help and protect Hyeongjun but all of this only make them more confuses.

"This is unbelievable....."  
  
  
  
  


"What happened ?"


	40. Trente-Sept

"Hyeongjun hyung."

Hyeongjun who is nibbling the warm new baked chocolate chip cookies that Wooseok gave to him, turned around and facing Dohyon who is looking at him with a blank expression but he can tell that his little cousin want to ask something from him.

"Yes ?What is it, Dohyonnie ?"

"What Minkyu hyung did to you ?"Dohyon straightforward question succeed to make Wooseok choked on his juice and Hyeongjun dropped down the cookies he is holding.

"Dohyon!" Wooseok warned Dohyon and looked at Hyeongjun worriedly. Hoping that Hyeongjun will not having an anxiety attack again.What will happen again this time ?

"Hyeongjun hyung please. Please tell me..." Dohyon walked closer toward Hyeongjun who is standing still with is face pale and his hands shook.

"Dohyon not now. Hyeongjun is not feeling well." Wooseok try to pull Dohyon away from Hyeongjun but the tall boy brushed his hand away.

"No hyung. I need to know. All this time, I always side with Minkyu hyung and look up to him."Dohyon took a hold of Hyeongjun's hands and he noticed how the small hands in his shook and cold. Now he very sure, what happen in the past with Hyeongjun and Minkyu is really bad. "I'm sorry Hyeongjun hyung. I'm sorry..." He looked down. His eyes teary, he cannot be like this and forcing his older cousin to tell him everything but.... All this time...He...

" W-Why are you apologising Dohyon-ah ?"Dohyon looked up when he heard Hyeongjun's quivered voice and he become more guilty when the pretty boy cupped both of his face.

"Hyung...."

"Shhhh....Its okay....I...I will tell you everything." Hyeongjun smiled at Dohyon even though the taller boy can feel how his hands is shaking and his eyes red from restraining himself from broke down.

"Hyeongjun-ah..." Wooseok cannot believe his ears at the younger words. He know that Hyeongjun still is not feeling well and that must be a hard decision for him to come at the final thought to finally tell Dohyon everything.

Hyeongjun smiled at Wooseok and shakes his head as a sign he is okay." Its about time for Dohyon to know everything hyung. I believe him."

Wooseok sighed. He cannot do anything if Hyeongjun already decide what he want to do. He will just sitting here and lend his ears, mind and strength to support both of the boys later. He is sure Byungchan will do the same thing if he is here too.

"Dohyon-ah...What you want to know ?"Hyeongjun smiled at his younger cousin even though its hard for him to form a little smile.

Dohyon bite his bottom lips. He stares into Hyeongjun's teary eyes with a guilty feeling conquering his soul. He want to know everything....Every single thing but he know its hard for the older boy.

Hyeongjun nods as if he understands what Dohyon want. He know so, he will tell everything to Dohyon because the latter have a right to know. "I will tell you everything from the start."

"Are you sure, hyung ?"

Hyeongjun nods.  
  
  
  


** _Flashback start~_ **

_His smiled widely, excited to finally start a new day of school after a whole month of summer vacation. He skipped toward a school gate with a light steps and his smiled widened even more when he spotted his best friends waiting for him._

_"Dongpyo ! Eunsangie !" He called while waving his left hand happily._

_"Hyeongjun !" Dongpyo _ _run_ _ toward him and engulfed him in bear hug. A few moments later, Eunsang joining both of them hugging in front of the school gate with every pair of eyes that walks passed them staring at them with amused looks._

_"I miss you !" Hyeongjun pouts._

_Eunsang snickered. "Silly, we meet each other yesterday if you forget."_

_Dongpyo rolled his eyes and hit _ _Eunsang's_ _ shoulder playfully._ _"Let him be."_

_Eunsang huffed." See...See. He only love you." He whined to Hyeongjun and linked both of their arms together._

_"Of course I only love Hyeongjunnie. He is more sweet than you." Dongpyo make a face at Eunsang who glaring at him._

_Hyeongjun laughed._

_"Stop bickering. I love both of you so much okay."Eunsang and Dongpyo squeals in delight before once again pulled Hyeongjun into their tight hug._

_"_ _Ehem_ _. You love me too, right ?" A new voice startling three of them and make them pulling away from their bestie hug. Like a identical triple twin, three of the boys turned around and meet with dashing smile of their Student Council Secretary._

_"Whose love you want exactly ?" Oh. Dongpyo and his mouth cannot be stop._

_The secretary boy shrugged, still with a sweet smile that really make everyone melting and kneeling before him. "You know who....Or I need to tell you guys again ?"_

_Eunsang and Dongpyo rolled their eyes in unison except Hyeongjun who his face already flushed red. Blushing at the stares the secretary boy gave him. _   
_He know who the tall handsome guy in front him refer to._

_"No need."Answered Dongpyo and Eunsang. Again in unison that people will misunderstood that both of them really an identical twin._

_The secretary boy laughing and adding more visual points towards his already fairy like handsomeness. "You guys are funny. By the way, can I talk to Hyeongjun ?"_

_Dongpyo raised his eyebrows. "Then talk."_

_"In private."_

_"Fine." Dongpyo huffed and turned to Hyeongjun. "We will wait for you there okay." He pointed toward a bench not far away from the school gate. He pulled Eunsang to follow him when he received a nod from Hyeongjun._

_Hyeongjun to look at the handsome senior of his after he make sure that Dongpyo and Eunsang will be waiting for him. He smiled shyly when he noticed the taller boy staring at him deeply with a famous smile of his._

_"Minkyu Sunbaenim...Why you want to talk with me ?"He asked straight to the meddle of talk. Today is first day of school after holiday and he very sure he don't do anything bad before as a result for the famous student council member to have a talk with him._

_"Do I need a reason to talk with you ?"Minkyu raised his eyebrows at the younger boy with a teasing smile on his lips._

_Hyeongjun bit his bottom lips and looked down. Shy. He nervously playing with his fingers and his every move had been observed by Minkyu with amused look._

_"Hey...Look at me. Don't be shy."_

_Hyeongjun quickly looked up at the older with his cheeks painted with pink hues due to him blushing and the views of him looks so adorable in _ _Minkyu's_ _ eyes._

_"_ _Y-yes_ _ Sunbaenim..."_

_"What I asked you to call me before ?"_

_Hyeongjun blinked. "Hyung ?"_

_Minkyu smiled. "Good boy. By the way, what your answer ?Hmm....Today is the last day, remember ?"_

_Hyeongjun widened his eyes. He mentally face palmed when he remembered that today is the last day of the amount of times that he promised Minkyu to think about the sudden confession of the older a month ago._

_His heart start to beat double time of before. God, help him. He can feel that his face burning even more. Honestly, he have been crushing on Minkyu for 1 year and a half already and he really shocked when the older confessed to him. He cannot think properly that time and what come out from his mouth is he need time to think. Be the kind boy as always, Minkyu gave him one month and Hyeongjun really thankful for that. But to be honest, he really not thinking about the confession the past month because why he need to do so when he know the answer from the start ?_

_"Hyeongjun ?" Minkyu called the younger when he noticed the boy spacing out._

_"Huh ?"_

_"So ?Your answer is ?" Minkyu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Afraid that Hyeongjun will give him the negative answer. He really trying hard all this time to get the boy and he scared that the result of all his efforts will go to drain just like that._

_Hyeongjun shyly smiled at Minkyu before he slowly nodded his head. "Yes."_

_"What ?Can you say it again ?"_

_"Yes hyung. I will be your boyfriend." Hyeongjun smiled._

_Minkyu widened his eyes before he jumped and shouted _ _'Yes'_ _ , obviously ignoring the looks he get from other students including Eunsang and Dongpyo._

_Hyeongjun giggled._

_"Yes !Now, you're mine. Mine and mine only."_   
  
  
  



End file.
